Call of the Elements
by JollyWonderBat
Summary: Set in 3055, Humanity has spread throughout the galaxy, colonizing all four corners. Setting up Four Galactic Nations Quadrants. There was once peace and understanding amongst the Galactic Nations until war broke out between the Kingdom of Eden and the Empire..Agnimitra
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic. It is basically a different take on Avatar Universe as a whole than a bit of change.**

 **Of course I'm still going to use a bit of Avatar: the Last Airbender plot but its going to be totally different.**

 **Please excuse the grammar error. Hopefully there aren't to many.**

 **This will a long fic with Slow Burn. If your not into that then backspace :)**

 **I'll try to make longer chapters**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 ** _Ark_**

In the burning space station lay masses of burned and charred bodies. Wires and electrical circuits hang from the damaged walls of the shuttle, while red sirens blare dangerously loud signaling impending doom.

Resting in the epicenter of destruction lay two lost souls. A young boy injured beyond repair and a young girl giving it her all to save his life. They honestly didn't know how they ended up in this place away from their loved ones.

Away from home.

The worst of it was, they were on a space station that was going to crash down toward the planet below and plunge them into a fiery death that would be impossible to didn't understand, what went wrong? How could after all of their efforts for everything fail? They had so many questions and only one answer.

They had failed.

The excruciating truth was that they had failed. Failed their loved ones and their homes.

So now they were paying the consequences. The young boy strained his pained neck to look up at the girl. The girl who meant so much to him. Who saved him more times in so many ways than he was willing to count.

Who held his heart.

Who loved another.

His heart twisted in despair and he wanted to lash out at something. Break something just to lessen the hurt and jealousy he felt.

More preferably **_him_**.

He stared into her tear stained face and couldn't think of anything more beautiful in his life. He drank from the sight like a man who hadn't had water in weeks.

He continued to stare at her and wondered to himself why she was crying. Was it for him? He doubted it, considering their relationship...if you could call it that.

If anything he's surprised she's still here.

He was dying.

Definitely.

Was he scared? No

Was he in pain? It numbed out awhile ago

However, he was scared for her . Even though he knew she hated him. He couldn't help but love her. Love the way she laughed, the way she was always brave and the way she never showed fear even when the situation demanded it. He also loved the way she cared for her friends and family..even if he wasn't included.

He loved her.

He just wished he had more time to..

He felt a tear drop upon his temple as his thoughts washed away and he was brought back to the current situation . He looked at the girl, whose tears flowed like a rushing river from her big round oceanic eyes as she desperately tried to help him..

He wished she would escape, he told her enough times to. But she refused, angrily telling him she would never leave him again.

Not again.

He felt a rush of feelings engulf him. Some he didn't honestly want to deal with, knowing it was too late to act upon them anyways. Given his current predicament.

So as he felt another teardrop. He did what came , _at least with her_ , natural.

He raised his bloody hand and caressed her cheek and wiped the tears that stained her beautiful face. He looked into her eyes with a determined yet pained look and said

" it's okay, Katara"

* * *

 **A/N: well that's the prologue :)**

 **I know its short but I don't want to give to much out yet.**

 **let me know what you guys think!**

 **OoJollyZuZuoo**


	2. The Four Galactic Nations

**This is basically a little of background information not really a "** **chapter".**

 **Just to give you guys how everyone would look like. Each race have different abilities from the show.**

 **1/3/2019 I decided that it is magic. I also made some few changes to their abilities. I didn't want Cros just manipulating earth. It was to boring.**

Disclaimer: I don't own AtLa

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _The Four Galactic Nations_**

Once limited to the planet Gaia. Humanity has spread throughout the galaxy, colonizing four separate quadrants of the milky way.

 ** _Eden_**

The first Quadrant, Eden, housed the Kingdom of the Cros, people of the Earth element. Cros are one of the four main races amongst the galaxy. In addition, they are the toughest and most stubborn among the four.

Cros were once human until they colonized the first quadrant and gained knowledge and supernatural abilities from the hard terrain, climates, and natives on the different planets.

Most of them became hybrids, mixed between human and nature with vibrant green eyes and normally wear green and brown attire, the colors that represent their race. What sets them apart from the rest is that they can harden their bodies to rock to take on a form of armor that can cause normal weapons to break on contact . Cros can manipulate the Earth to do their bidding and have a high durability level, they also can control the greenery and plant life . They do have a hierarchy . As a tradition, the king is decided upon the strongest of all Cros, in an event called the Rumble Games, which are held every century. In the Rumble Games, the last Cros standing is deemed the new king.

 ** _Anahita_**

The second Quadrant, farthest from any sun, where the cold planets hail, are where the Ara live in their frozen fortress, which is centered in the middle of the quadrant.

At first, the Ara had a difficult time adjusting to their new home. Many of the first colonizers died from extreme frostbite and hypothermia. Fortunately, the locals were friendly and peaceful so they granted the surviving colonizers with their ability to overcome the cold climates and freely control water with what they called magic. After further establishing their colony, the Aras built the beautiful ice fortress, their capital planet, Anahita.

The Ara are a hybrid between fish and human. They have blue fish scales throughout their body and tan skin with blue eyes. Additionally they have low durability, but make up for it in mobility. Ara are the fastest in the water and can manipulate it at-will.

 ** _Noelani_**

The third Quadrant, where lies the windy and calm stormy planets. The Ahmet traveled throughout the quadrant, always moving. The Ahmet are a nomadic race who separated themselves from the materialistic values of the galaxy and treat all life equally and refuse to take or harm it. They met the native species of the wind planets which were a cluster of flying animals called bisons and lemurs. The natives of the third quadrant were calm and peaceful beings who taught the Ahmet how to fly using the wind and how to manipulate it.

The Ahmet eventually took upon the traits of their teachers gaining lemur ears and bushy tails giving them heighten senses. The Ahmet have low durability and are unaccustomed to fighting but are the swiftest of all the races.

The Ahmet worshipped in the Grand temple of Noelani.

 ** _Agnimitra_**

The fourth Quadrant serves as the Citadel to the Drogons. A race of honor bound warriors once humans like the other nations. Drogons traveled North of the galaxy where the planets were surrounded by hot stars similar but smaller than the Sol. Many of the colonist were badly affected by the scorching heat and waves from the stars, but also from the natives. The natives were giant majestic beast that thrived in the hot temperatures called dragons. These beast ate the colonist that they deemed unworthy to be among them and the colonist that were worthy they granted them draconic like features and abilities to help them survive, such as a dragon tail,wings, horns,reptile like eyes,and hard red scales throughout the body. Drogons became immune to the scalding heat, they could fly, and control and conjure fire. They became more durable and were very swift. The Drogons were warrior born so they set out to conquer as many colonies and quickly built their empire. Agnimitra.

* * *

 **A/N: whoo! So now that that's done with now with the ACTUAL story. :D**

 **ooJollyZuZuoo**


	3. The Day my Life Changed

**What I feel is the proper first chapter.**

 **It didn't take long to get this up there after the prologue and the background chapter.**

 **By the way for those wondering about whether there is a Avatar or not. There's not.**

 **However, there is something just as cool**

 **I'm Already starting on the third chapter. It will be up either later today or tomorrow.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _The day my Life changed…_**

 ** _Year 2654_**

 **BRRINGG! BRRINGGG!BRRI-**

The young boy had immediately opened his eyes once the alarm clock he got from Kuzon rung. He shut them just as quickly when his eyes met the glowing orange Sol. Once he got adjusted he put on a smile that could put an adorable newborn to shame.

" Today's the day!" the boy exclaimed.

He hopped right out of bed and sprinted towards the door leaving his room. He narrowly escaped smashing into someone on his way out before he felt a pair of strong arms grab him.

"Well there! What's the hurry this morning?" said a voice belonging to a man sounding gentle but shocked.

The young boy looked up into the eyes of the man he almost knocked over and the smile he had earlier grew even larger than thought possible.

"Monk Gyatso! It's the big day is everyone ready?!" said the boy excitedly

" Oh, what will I do with you Aang," monk Gyatso said with a sigh before he put a warm smile of his own upon his face " yes it's the big day. However everyone is still sleeping, we are to leave at dawn. Why are you up so early?" Monk Gyatso asked.

" Early monks get the…" Aang blushed in embarrassment as he couldn't finish his joke.

Monk Gyatso let out a small laugh as he noticed Aang's dilemma. He clapped Aang on the shoulder to gain his attention and gave him a gesture to tell Aang to follow him.

"Where are we going monk Gyatso?" Aang asked.

" Is that a question for the big day or the casual walk through the temple yard?" monk Gyatso stated casually.

"Both," grinned Aang.

"For the big day it is a surprise for all the young Ahmets, including you," he said as Aang let out a groan" and where we are going now is to the gardens to meditate" said monk Gyatso with a smile .

Aang looked at his mentor like he grew another head. " but don't we leave at dawn? It's not long from it." Normally Aang would be just as enthusiastic to meditate. But he knew that when you were to meditate in a temple you are to give at least an hour of your time to get closer to enlightenment .

Monk Gyatso saw the worry and bewilderment on Aang's face and he inwardly smiled,' _aw young Aang,hehe,'_.

" I thought you were ready Aang? Early monks get something as I recall you saying" Monk Gyatso said with a small smile.

" I am! It's just.. I thought that we wouldn't have enough time," Aang said awkwardly.

"Well we do," stated monk Gyatso, before adding in a humored tone, "I also promise you this isn't the big days surprise".

Aang let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"We have arrived. "Monk Gyatso stated.

The Temple's garden was a vibrant green with plentiful fruits along the rows of the sectioned bushes. The garden was built similar to a maze except with the impossibility of getting lost since the bushes didn't reach up past monk Gyatso shoulders. The fruits along the bushes were of many colors and all looked good for the picking. Aang and Monk Gyatso continued onward toward a round hexagonal smooth dirt ground with swirls and a couple of pillows lying about in an orderly fashion.

Monk Gyatso gestured for Aang to sit so they could get started.

" We will start with a new pose today Aang. One I think your ready for." he said with a smile.

"Really you think I'm ready!" Aang beamed at his mentor

" Yes, this pose is called the Lotus Dragon. It's an ancient form but I think you can manage it." monk Gyatso said.

"Alright! Let's get started" Aang cheered.

"Alright. Cross your legs and bend your arms out and curl your fingers to resemble a bird." monk Gyatso said before continuing " Now breath"

Inhale

Exhale

Inhale

Exhale

* * *

When Aang couldn't hear Monk Gyatso anymore he wondered if he started meditation normally like with the other forms. Usually when starting something new monk Gyatso would go through the motions for ten minutes before releasing his pupils when he was sure they were ready.

So Aang waited a couple minutes until he decided to check on his mentor, but when he opened his eyes he was shocked to find out he was no longer in the garden and that monk Gyatso wasn't sitting across from him. He looked around and noticed that there were five large doors larger than anything he's ever seen and which seemed unending. He noticed that one of the doors were glowing underneath and he had a feeling that it was calling to him.

His whole being told him to not go. Even his tail was shaking up pretty bad. Whether in excitement or fear he didn't know. So he stood in the darkness for a couple of minutes before he decided that there apparently was no other way out than through the door. When he walked towards the door it seemed to get farther and farther away as he walked, so he broke into a jog before breaking into a sprint at seeing that the door was speeding away faster and faster until-

 **BAM**

The door came back towards Aang in a blink of eye and caused his brain to rattle in his skull uncontrollably. Aang let out an indignant yell as he rubbed the already forming lump on his head.

The room was spinning but Aang could tell that the big door was opening and the light underneath became brighter. The door opened wide enough for Aang to scoot inside and once he did the door immediately closed behind him. Pulling his clothes and lemur ears back with a gust of wind.

Once Aang was inside he noticed that the light was mostly gone except for a small white object emitting light. _'Weird_ _,'_ he thought. He walked closer to the object and could distinguish it was a small ring that had strange engraving that he never seen before. He reached for the ring and touched it.

As though it responded to Aang's touch the ring shone so bright it blinded Aang as a bunch of thoughts rushed into his head. Pinching at every nerve and leaving nothing untouched.

It **hurt**.

"ARGHHH!" Aang yelled as he dropped to his knees. He wanted it to stop he wanted it to stop!

He saw different planets and different types of creatures. Some he thought were myths. He saw a frozen fortress and tons of fish like people along the walls shooting projectiles at a gigantic red ship. He saw the most beautiful girl with the most amazing blue eyes and a smile that looked to be pointed at him.

Soon the visions changed and Aang saw rocky terrain for miles and people who looked like people but weren't. He watched as a huge rock man crush a boulder two times his size and then he saw a young girl about his age play in the mud before she hardened her skin and moved the mud without touching it!

Soon the rush of visions changed again and Aang noticed he wasn't on the ground but floating in the air above a fiery volcano! He looked around and to his dismay noticed there was multiple volcanoes and almost zero footing anywhere. He was really hoping this would end soon. What did these thoughts mean? Were they telling him the future? If so why, why him?

 **RAWRRRR!**

Aang turned around in fear and was immediately petrified at the sight before him. There in front of him was a flying beast with large wings and a red scaly body. The beast turned on Aang with it's reptilian eyes and shot a large burst of fire at him.

"AHHHH" Aang yelled.

Aang knew no more.

* * *

Monk Gyatso was pacing frantically outside the infirmary, worried sick for his pupil. He didn't understand what went wrong. Aang was doing just fine with the Lotus Dragon before Gyatso tried to tell Aang it was almost time to go. Aang failed to respond and that's when Gyatso noticed his irregular breathing. He's never seen anything like this in all his years in living and he really hoped Aang would be okay. He felt guilt rise inside of him. Why oh why did he allow Aang to do the Lotus Dragon?! It wasn't anything special but a harder pose to last in than the beginner poses. Apparently he was wrong and now Aang was paying for his mistakes.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the infirmary door opened and Grandmaster Chai came out with a sign and a frown.

"Is Aang okay Grandmaster?" Gyatso asked while failing to hide his worry.

"Aang is fine," Grandmaster Chai said before continuing with a frown " but I'm afraid we are not."

It was Gyatso's turn to frown

"what do you mean?"

Grandmaster Chai looked away for a moment before turning a cool look toward Gyatso.

"the prophecy...has been confirmed."

Gyatso had a shocked expression on his normally calm face.

"Oh no...not Aang"

With another sign Grandmaster Chai spoke "He's young… he will struggle from now on.. unfortunately without our guidance."

Gyatso held back a sad sign. He knew the day would come. He just wished it wasn't anytime soon or to his favorite pupil.

"We must prepare him," Grandmaster Chai said.

"How do we know if he's really the one?" Gyatso tried as a last attempt to save Aang.

Grandmaster Chai frowned before he understood where Monk Gyatso was speaking from.

This was Aang.

An Almost son for Monk Gyatso.

Unfortunately though he had to be strong for all the Ahmets.

With another sign, though this one showing a bit more sympathy for Monk Gyatso he said

"He wears the ring"

* * *

 **A/N: hm... well I thought I did pretty well for this chapter . Next chapter will be about...**

 **B)**

 **ooJollyZuZuoo**


	4. Into the Void

**Hey this chapter is up! Lets go** **!**

 **I'm really excited about this story and hope you guys will enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Sorry If I made any grammatical errors.**

 **This stories pairings will be unknown for the foreseeable future.**

 **Next chapter up tomorrow or the evening after.**

Disclaimer: I Don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Into the Void_**

The room was shrouded in darkness with the exception of a lamp barely illuminating the room on a nightstand. There wasn't much in the room except for the nightstand and a bed along with a pack next to a staff. On the bed lied the young unconscious body of Aang.

There was a door across the room from the bed that had light shine from underneath the crack. The door had opened slightly with a creak and in walked Monk Gyatso and a young girl carrying a bowl of water.

Monk Gyatso walked over to the lamp and turned a knob causing the room to lighten significantly. He strode over to the resting body of his pupil while beckoning for the young girl to come over.

" How is he?" the young girl asked.

"Unfortunately he's still unresponsive," monk Gyatso said with a sad sigh.

"But i-it's been four days?!" the young girl almost cried.

"Yes Momo, I know you are worried for your brother, as am I" monk Gyatso said.

Momo was 11 years old. A year younger than her brother Aang. She was a bit taller than him by about an inch and resembled her brother greatly. Momo dressed like all the other Ahmet girls. She wore the long bright orange robes that reached passed her hands and stopped at her ankles.

"W-What if he doesn't wake up Monk Gyatso! I can't lose him too!" she wailed mournfully.

" He has to Momo, believe in your brother" Monk Gyatso said to sooth and reassure the girl. He couldn't exactly tell her what was really wrong with Aang.

"O-Ok, Aang won't let me down. He hasn't done so before. So he won't now." she said forcing a smile.

"No he won't ," monk Gyatso said. _'I just hope he will be okay AFTER he wakes up. Hopefully soon'._

Ever since the incident four days ago Aang has not woken up. Monk Gyatso was extremely worried . He knew of the prophecy. It was a secret only known to the high space council of Noelani. He wished it were not true or to come to pass.

It was a over a century ago when they received the prognostication from the Great Sage…

* * *

It was bright.

To bright, but he could see everything as clear as day. He was floating again, but this time there were white fluffy clouds instead of the smoke and volcanoes.

He felt calm and warm. The thoughts and visions that came into his head had all stopped and he was relieved to know that it was all over.

Was he dead?

If he was, the feeling wasn't bad at all. In fact he felt sorta giddy even. He tried to look around to get a handle on his surroundings but was disappointed to see that there was only clouds.

Suddenly a flash of light came out of nowhere and forced him to shield his eyes.

 _ **...Aang….**_

"What?" Aang said in surprise.

 _ **….Aang….Awaken…**_

"Awaken?" he wondered _'What did that mean?'._

 _ **...Awaken ...the Ring….**_

Suddenly the light from earlier shined brighter than before and the scenery rushed passed him at a blinding speed while the area started shake and collapse . Aang suddenly stopped floating and was plummeting toward the ground. He couldn't tell whether he was going toward the ground since he couldn't see anything down there.

Then out of nowhere the ground opened up and a black vortex appeared.

Oh no! That's not good! he screamed in his head.

"AHHHH" yelled Aang as he fell into the vortex.

* * *

Momo stood silently as she kept watch over her older brother. It had been six days since Aang had been comatose. Six days! She hated seeing him like this, she missed her jubilant brother. She missed his 1000 watt smile. She even missed his ridiculous pranks!

Momo sat down in the chair adjacent to the bed and reached out for one of Aang's hands.

"Please wake up Aang. I'll make you that peach pie you've been begging me for" she said with a sad smile.

Then suddenly, as if he had heard her offer. Aang sprung up from his resting spot and screamed.

" Aang! Your awake!" Momo shouted happily despite the scream Aang let out.

"M-Momo?!What are you doing here?" Aang asked once he realized he was in the Infirmary.

Wait? wasn't he with monk Gyatso? What about the big day?! he wondered.

Momo launched herself onto her brother. Oblivious to his thoughts.

" I'm so glad your okay Aang..I-I thought you'd never wake up" Momo said with tears freely running down her face.

"M-Momo..can't breath" Aang barely got out as his sister put him in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh sorry" she apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright. Momo how long was I sleep for?" Aang said nervously.

He hoped he was sleep for a couple minutes, but he knew by the reaction of his sister that it was very unlikely.

"Six days Aang," Momo said softly, she was still in shock from Aang rejuvenation that she repeated herself " Six long days."

"SIX DAYS" Aang yelled. It was worse than he thought. He missed the big day and he didn't even know why he had been asleep.

 _What happened?_

 _Why couldn't he remember?_

He had to many questions and he hoped he could get his answers from Monk Gyatso.

* * *

Gyatso signed again as he recalled the events in the horrible meeting to decide Aang's fate.

 _ **45 minutes earlier**_

In the grand meeting hall entered the eight members of the high council of Noelani. At the long round table Grandmaster Chai sat at the head while Monk Gyatso sat on his right while Monk Tashi and High Monk Pasang sat on his left. The rest of the High council members filled in the rest of the seats. They started to talk in whispers amongst themselves wondering why a meeting was called right before meditation.

Grandmaster Chai cleared his throat to get everyone's and started the meeting.

"The prophecy has come to pass" Grandmaster Chai said coolly.

There was shocked gasps from everyone except Monk Gyatso.

" Who is it Chai?!" Monk Tashi questioned.

Before Chai could answer though monk Gyatso spoke up.

"It's Aang" Monk Gyatso sighed sadly.

"the young Ahmet?" one of the other monks spoke.

"Any proof?" another brought up.

Grandmaster Chai revealed a dimly glowing white ring with ancient texts inside an air tight contraption.

"This appeared on his ring finger" said Monk Gyatso.

This information caused the men to discuss in whispers again.

"He needs to be sent into the Void." Monk Tashi stated interrupting the group.

"No! We must allow Aang to decide." Monk Gyatso cried.

"Gyatso, Aang may be under your tutelage but he has a Destiny to fulfill! And you can't hold him from it!" Monk Tashi angrily replied.

"Enough!" High Monk Pasang yelled glaring dangerously at Tashi.

"Tashi is right however," Grandmaster Chai said with a sigh before continuing with, " It's been foretold and we must do our parts."

"Now we must decide who will send the Ahmet of-" High Monk Pasang said before being interrupted by Monk Gyatso.

"I will do it." Monk Gyatso said firmly.

"You?! you will just hide him away and ruin what's already been foretold!" Monk Tashi glared heartedly at the other man.

Monk Gyatso simply glared back and responded back with the same amount of passion.

" . "

Grandmaster Chai looked between the two men. He knew Tashi was right. Young Aang needed to go to the Void. He must complete his destiny. However, he felt bad for Gyatso. Aang was his pupil, almost like a son to him. He needed to stay strong though. It was the fate of all life in the galaxy if he didn't.

" Monk Gyatso, you must pledge on your monk hood that you will deliver Aang to the Void tomorrow" Grandmaster Chai said solemnly.

 _'Tomorrow! That's not enough time at all! He hasn't even awaken! 'Monk Gyatso inwardly panicked_.

"I swear on my monk hood that I will deliver Aang to the Void tomorrow" Monk Gyatso said solemnly while successfully not showing his inner thoughts on his face.

Tashi glared but didn't speak against it.

" Any questions?" Grandmaster Chai asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Then this meeting is over. Gyatso prepare your bison for tomorrow's journey." Grandmaster Chai finished.

* * *

 _ **End of flashback**_

Gyatso had just reached the garden where everything started.

He stifled a sad sigh.

" MONK GYATSO!" yelled an overly happy voice.

Gyatso nearly gave himself whiplash as he saw Aang running down the hall.

 _Oh no, why now?!_ Gyatso cried out in his head.

"Hello Aang! You have awaken. You scared all of us you know, especially Momo." Gyatso said hoping he sounded cheerful enough.

Aang noticed his mentor seemed agitated but he summed it up that he may be worried about him.

" It's okay Monk Gyatso! I'm fine...although I was wondering if you know what happened. Was it the Lotus Dragon pose? Did I mess up?...what about the...um...big day? Aang asked nervously.

"No Aang.. you did perfectly.. it was my fault that you had passed out. You missed the big day's event," said Monk Gyatso but he hurriedly continued when he saw the glum look Aang had. "but I'll take you out tomorrow personally to do what the other young Ahmets did."

"Really?!" Aang questioned happily.

"Yes..really Aang" Monk Gyatso said with a happy façade.

For the rest of the day Monk Gyatso made sure to make Aang's last day at the temple the best one yet. During the afternoon Monk Gyatso took Aang on his trusty steed Appa and rode them all over the temple. During Lunch Monk Gyatso coerce the gardeners and cooks to make extra custard tarts. In the evening, Monk Gyatso packed Aang's stuff and placed the ring inside along with his own Monk staff. He felt Aang deserved it after all. At night Monk Gyatso quietly apologized repeatedly to a sleeping Aang as he lifted him with air manipulation and put both of them on Appa. He wished Aang could say goodbye to his sister Momo. But he knew that wouldn't go over to well. Monk Gyatso said a quiet yip-yip and left the temple.

As dawn broke, Monk Gyatso neared the void. It was called the Void because of the enormous black Vortex at the bottom of the Valley. No Noelani knew where it sent you or what it did till this day. All they knew was that it was connected to the prophecy and the Ring-bearer . Monk Gyatso turned to look at Aang's sleeping form and placed the ring onto his hand. He rubbed his lemurs ears and smiled sadly when Aang let out a giggle.

"I love you...my son" Gyatso said holding back tears.

" I may can't go where you go...but I'll give you someone to remember me by." Gyatso turned to Appa. " Take care of him buddy."

Appa let out a grunt and Monk Gyatso smiled his first genuine smile since all this mess started.

" I'll miss you too" said Monk Gyatso.

Monk Gyatso got off Appa and said his final yip-yip and goodbyes to his longtime friend.

Appa rose off the ground and descended into the Void and he became a mere speck until he was gone and into the Void.

" Goodbye Aang" Gyatso said as he fell to his knees and wept for his loss.

His loss of his son.

* * *

 **A/N: O.O oh no Monk Gyatso.**

 **How did you guys like it?**

 **Please Review B)**

 **ooJollyZuZuoo**


	5. The Frozen Fortress

**Wow okay I'm rather surprised I got this chapter up.**

 **Sorry again if there are any grammatical errors. No beta other than my cousins who are busy.**

 **Since I'm on a roll next chapter will be up soon.**

disclaimer: Don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _The Frozen City_**

 ** _Year 3055- Anahita_**

On a balcony high above the winter city rested a young beautiful girl sitting on top of the railings. She kicked her feet out and leaned forward to catch the beautiful sight below her better.

How she wished she was down there with the rest of the city enjoying the festivities.

Unfortunately, she was cooped up in her room until later tonight because her Father had important dignitaries from Eden coming to the capital today. She really disliked these kinds of things. Every high class society person always had an ulterior motive, she knew that from personal experiences.

A frown marred her beautiful face before she shook her head to chase away the dark thoughts. She turned her focus to the blue lights below her as they shone brightly under the many moons . They reminded her of better times.

 _With her_.

The young girl let out a sad sign as she heard a knock on her chamber doors.

"Come in" she said loud enough from her position.

The doors opened and five of trusted servants walked in carrying blue formal dresses.

" Let me guess. The dignitaries are here?" she said with a deep frown .

The five other girls laughed as they smiled at their mistress.

" Yes princess Katara, they arrived five minutes ago and your father, High Chief Hakoda requests your presence." one of the girls spoke up. Her name was Ling, she was the oldest among Katara's treasured friends.

"Alright girls. Let's get this over with so afterwards we can join the town!" Katara said with a raised fist.

" You never know Princess, you may meet a cute Eden boy" said Ming. She was Katara's age and she always tried to hook Katara up with boys especially after her first boyfriend .

"W-What no way!I'm not interested in any r-relationship...especially after-"Katara stammered as heat rose to her cheeks.

" I'm just messing with you Princess. We know all about a certain tall dark and handsome man" Ming said with a soft smile to reassure her mistress.

The other girls giggled and after 15 minutes Katara was ready. She wore a dark blue chiton that went well against the baby blue scales along her body. As soon as her friends left there was another knock on her chambers and Katara said a quick enter.

Katara turned to the person that entered and shot a grin at the person.

" Hello Sokka" Katara said with the grin still plastered on her face.

Returning her grin with his very own crooked one.

"Hey baby sis! Dad wants me to escort you to the ball" Sokka said with an exaggerated bow. Sokka wore the standard military uniform worn by the higher officers. It was a high collar dark blue long sleeve vest with matching pants. It concealed the dark blue scales along his body except for the ones along his cheeks and hands.

Scowling at him she replied indignantly " I hate when you call me that. I'm old enough to do what you do!"

"That's not true Katara. Girls can't do what boys do" Sokka shot back in a sing song voice.

"That's not true! Just wait until I get my hands on y-" she was interrupted by a another voice clearing their throat. She looked around Sokka and found her grandmother standing there. "Gran-Gran!" shouted Katara as she rushed to hug her grandmother in a tight hug. She hadn't seen her grandmother since she went to visit the Northern Fortress a couple planets away.

"When did you arrive?" Katara asked.

"Just recently Katara" she replied back before she looked at her grandchildren both with disappointed shakes of her head. " Why can't you two get along? I leave for a couple months and you two are still at each other's throat. You both remind me of squabbling panther-wolfs."

They both looked on in embarrassment at their grandmother before they realized they were going to be late to their fathers gathering. Seeing the look on the two children's faces Kanna released them.

" Go, before my son starts worrying" she said.

Both the kids gratefully nodded towards their grandmother and left in a hurry.

* * *

When Katara and Sokka reached the gathering they noticed their father right away near the throne talking to two members of the Eden quadrant with a solemn look on his face. They walked towards him and he immediately turned to them throwing beaming smiles at his children.

"Sokka! Katara! I would like you to meet General Hong and General Cheng ." High Chief Hakoda said.

The two dignitaries bowed appropriately to the royals and the two totals returned the bow.

"High Chief Hakoda as I was saying-" General Cheng started until High Chief Hakoda cut him off with a smile.

"Now General Cheng! This is a gathering. Let's not talk business yet . Go have fun and mingle . You just got here and I bet your tired . We will continue our discussion tomorrow after breakfast in the War Council room." High Chief Hakoda said.

"Why I suppose your right. These old bones need rest and relaxation . We will speak tomorrow then." General Cheng said.

He walked off with General Hong following behind him.

The High Chief turned to his children.

"Now come here and give your dad a hug" he said with a smile.

The two rushed into their fathers arms and held him longer than what was appropriate for the royals, but they didn't care as they basked in the warmth of their father.

They eventually pulled apart and started to talk to their dad about everything and nothing that went on today. The High Chief was eventually called away to speak to some more arriving dignitaries. Leaving Sokka and Katara by themselves with Sokka finally seeing the buffet table ready and he dashed away leaving a smoke trail behind him. Now Katara was by herself.

After a few hours of greeting a few dignitaries herself and eating at the buffet. Katara was about ready to go until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and had to look slightly up into the person's eyes. She let out a small gasp as she realized who stood before her.

Just great. He's the last person I wanted to be here. She groaned in her head.

"Hey beautiful, did ya miss me?" the tall dark and,dare she think it, handsome boy said as he towered over her.

" Hello Jet," Katara barely held back her anger at seeing the nobleman and continued in a cool tone "I didn't expect to see you here. Or anywhere in Anahita."

"Ouch Kat, don't be like that, I came for you babe." he said in a smooth voice that would've made her swoon back then. However, she wasn't going to be fooled again by his charm.

" Sure you have Jet. Where is she by the way?" Katara asked. Not really caring .

" There is no one is Kat. I'm for real about us." Jet grinned sexily at her.

Crap

Katara felt heat rising up to her cheeks and before she could say something probably unintelligible. She was saved by her brother in shining armor.

"Hey Jet! How's it going Buh-uh-dy" Sokka said as he clapped Jet on the back hard as a prolonged the work buddy.

"Sokka… how's it going. " Jet said biting back a growl.

" Oh you know, well enough ,but it could get a whole lot better if you'd back away from my baby sister." Sokka said in an overly cheerful voice.

"I was just leaving anyways." Jet turned to leave and walked off. But stopped and turned to wink at Katara.

" The nerve of some people!" Sokka hissed as Jet walked off.

Katara giggled and reached up to touch her brothers arm. " thank you Sokka , I really appreciate your help."

Sokka turned a wide grin on her and said

" What are big brothers for! You'll tell me if that jerk tries anything right?" he asked.

"Of course Sokka, but I can take care of myself ." daring him to go against her words.

Sokka wisely said nothing but nodded and smiled.

"So wanna get out of here? We could go out into town and join in on the festivities." said Sokka.

" Yes let's go!" she agreed.

* * *

As they strode into Town they saw a lot of food stands and carnival games and mages perform their water manipulation techniques. They played games and Sokka ate food at every stall. They walked around the Town for a couple more hours before Katara spotted a jewelry shop and dragged Sokka inside.

" Ugh Katara, I don't want to shop for all these girly things. What will my squadron think of me if they saw me here?" complained Sokka .

" They will think you are a fine young man taking your sister shopping." said Katara stifling a giggle.

Sokka just grumbled things about girls being stupid and shopping .

When Katara didn't see anything she wanted so she turned around to get Sokka's attention but stopped when she noticed the old jeweler staring at her with wide shocked eyes.

Katara finding the starring unsettling, looked around her to take her mind off the old jeweler. However, when she looked in the spot where the old jeweler was she was surprised to find her gone.

 _Wait what?_

She turned around to again get Sokka's attention when she let out a soft gasp to find that the old jeweler was right behind her holding a silver chain necklace with a silver ring with an azure rock inside it. She also noticed that there were some strange engravings around the ring. It was absolutely beautiful. She opened her mouth to ask how much when the jeweler interrupted her.

" It's free for the beautiful lady!" said the jeweler as she raised the jewelry even closer to Katara.

" F-Free? I can't take something like this for free. It's to beautiful." Katara said as she shook her head.

Sokka got interested at the word "free" and immediately decided to look at the jewelry the jeweler held up.

"Wow… it is rather nice Katara."he said as he shook his head before continuing " you said free right lady?"

The jeweler shook her head vigorously while Katara look at her brother in mortification.

" Sokka you can't be serious! I won't take this for free. It's too beautiful to just simply take it. Please ma'am let me pay for it."

The jeweler smiled then agreed and asked for 25 silver Arans which Katara gladly gave her. Finally she and Sokka left the jewelry shop.

After arguing over the purchase both brother and sister walked back to the capital to go to sleep.

But neither of them noticed when the ring on Katara's neck glowed a faint blue.

* * *

 **A/N: hmm...:D**

 **let me know what you guys think!**

 **ooJollyZuZuoo**


	6. The Boy from the Rift

**Hey again!**

 **New chapter up.**

 **I'll have the next chapter up soon hopefully this Friday c:.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to ATLA.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _The Boy from the Rift_**

 ** _Year 3055-Anahita_**

Sokka and Katara took a different entrance to get back inside the palace because they had left not in their royal attire but in casual clothing. Normally they didn't get much attention from their people but their father had demanded they take at least two guards with them when they are out in town .

Of course they snuck out without their guards once they left their father's gathering. As they reached one of the secrets entrances they only knew about, there was a bright flash of white light far away from where they stood and they had to shield their eyes so it wouldn't blind them.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Sokka as he tried to get reacquainted with his eyes.

"What was that? Do you think anyone else saw?" asked Katara.

"I don't know. I'll check around" he replied back.

Sokka went to scout the area leaving Katara by herself.

 _What was that?_ she wondered.

Where the light had flashed earlier it now started to flicker every so often. She wondered what that was about. She remembered overhearing from some of the military officers at a couple of banquets talk about different types of signals that meant if someone needed help.

Was there someone out there who needed help? She thought worriedly.

Before she could continue that thought Sokka returned and noticed the flickering light.

"There's no guards nearby..how long has that light been flickering?" Sokka asked.

Katara didn't respond immediately to her brothers question. She was absorbed in the way the light was going on and off. She felt like it was trying to communicate with her.

"Hey Sokka, doesn't the light look like its it's trying to signal something" she asked instead.

"Now that you mention it, it does look like an SOS" he mused.

"What if someone's in danger? We have to go and help Sokka!" she said with worried.

"What we can't!" Sokka said but then noticed the hard look his sister sent him and he hurriedly continued with " It's completely outside the fortress in the barren tundra. You know dad said we can't go out there."

"But what if there's someone out there who needs our help? What if they end up dying because we were TOLD not to leave the fortress."Katara said.

"Look Katara, I want to help as well..maybe we can go call some guards and they can go take a look?" he said.

Sensing she wasn't convincing him she tried a different approach. " What if they don't make it? Why wait while we can do something about it. Sokka I know your afraid of what dad might think but if we hurry we'll be back before he even notices." she said.

Not wanting to disappoint his sister and feeling worried for the person sending the signal, Sokka reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, let's take my Paladin" Sokka said before turning back toward the stairs.

Katara quickly followed after Sokka and they headed to where their spacecraft's were docked.

* * *

Sokka and Katara snuck into the ships docking bay and headed towards Sokka's Paladin. A Paladin is a small silver and blue round spacecraft with two wings protruding from both sides. Paladins come with four thrusters at the back of the ship. They have low durability since they aren't military crafts. However , they are easier for traveling and are a main form of civilian transportation.

Sokka checked to see if there were any guards around, and after seeing it was okay to pass he motioned for Katara to follow him.

" You owe me, big time" Sokka said as he punched in the crafts passcode.

"Yeah yeah, ok Sokka. What do you want?" she knew this was coming eventually.

" I want your half of seal jerky for the next three days?" Sokka said with a hungry glint in his eyes.

 _Glutton_

"Fine, since your helping me I can sacrifice my seal jerky."she groaned. I mean come on, must he always think with his stomach.

The security lock on Sokka's Paladin unlocked and the Paladins screen doors opened.

Katara walked into the ships interior and admired her brothers ship. It could house four to five people very comfortably and had a nice feel to it. The decorations were a bit overboard but that was her brother.

"Alright pop a squat. Let's go see about that flicker." Sokka said as he jumped to his chair and Katara took the one adjacent to his.

Soon Sokka started the engine and they were blasting off to the mysterious light.

As they left the city safe zone Sokka tightened his grip on the steering wheel before he hit a few switches and they started going faster. They sat in silence not really knowing what to say because of how dangerous the mission they were on really was.

" Katara," Sokka said and waited till she looked up and turned her attention to him before continuing " promise me that if it's something dangerous out there, you will head back to the Paladin ."

"Sokka-" she said before Sokka interrupted her in a serious voice.

"No Katara , dad told me keep you safe ever since…," he shook his head to dispel his thoughts and finished firmly with"I won't let him down."

Katara wanted to retort that she could take care of herself. But she held her tongue for his sake. He was the one taking her on this rescue mission. _Couldn't she return the courtesy?_ Besides, they were closing in on where the light was.

As they closed in on the light they were able to see that there was a huge crater surrounded by steam obscuring the inside. They circled the crater a couple of times till they found a decent place to land.

They exited the ship and with caution, and made their way toward the crater. The steam was a bit unbearable but Katara changed it into frost with her magic before continuing onward.

"For once I'm glad about you having all this magic" Sokka said with a happy sigh before continuing with " any more of that stuffy steam and we'd have a big problemo."

"Come on let's just hurry" Katara said with a laugh.

When they reached the middle of the crater their jaws hit the floor as they saw a huge white puff ball. They looked up and saw that the flickering light was on top of the puff ball. They noticed it was a lot smaller than from their earlier position near the capital.

Sokka told Katara to wait while he climbed the puff ball.

As Sokka got on top of the warm thing he saw that there was someone else here. He narrowed his eyes at the other person and relaxed when he noticed it was a young boy that laid unconscious. But narrowed them again when he noticed that the light was coming from him. More specifically, it came from a white ring on their hand. The boy didn't look no older than 10 and had big animal like ears and tattoos along his body. He looked so different from anyone's he's even seen. Even the foreign dignitaries he's come across didn't look like him.

He must've stared to long because Katara yelled to see what was taking him so long.

" I found him Katara!" Sokka yelled back.

"Really? He's alive right?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Sokka didn't answer back immediately and the worry Katara felt only grew.

"Yes, he's alive Katara. I'm coming down now." he said.

Katara sighed in relief, glad that they had made it in time.

As soon as Sokka came down from the soft puff ball it started to move and make grunting noises. Both Katara and Sokka shrieked as they leapt away from it.

Katara grabbed onto the boy when Sokka pulled his blaster out from its holster and aimed it at the creature.

"What is that?"Sokka asked as the creature yawned.

Katara too focused on the creature didn't answer her brother's question or notice the ring on the boys hand glow a brighter white or the ring around her neck glow until they both stopped.

Sokka still pointing his blaster at the creature, relaxed slightly when it didn't seem aggressive. He turned back to Katara and the boy and noticed his ring stop glowing.

 _Weird_ he thought.

Then suddenly the boy started to stir.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm pretty sure you know who it is :).**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **ooJollyZuZuoo**


	7. The Prince

**:) another chapter. Booyah!**

 **this is my longest chapter yet.**

 **hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not Own ATLA...or Booyah

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _The Prince_**

 ** _Fourth Quadrant- Planet Colonr_**

A young man looked over at the horizon as one of the Suns on this planet made its descent from the sky while he sat in the cockpit of his spacecraft. He wore a long black hooded poncho that stopped around his red scaled forearms, a high red collared long sleeved tunic that was gold trimmed, and black pants with combat boots.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he contemplated his options.

He had been on this planet for the past two weeks with no such luck in finding what he needed. He breathed out another sigh while tendrils of smoke left his mouth.

He turned around in his chair when he heard the sound of wings flapping. He saw his automatic doors open and in walked a man he considered more of a father than the one he has.

"Ah, good evening Nephew" his Uncle spoke. " What are you doing cooped up in your ship when everyone else is out partying?" the man that was his Uncle knew the answer already, but it didn't hurt to ask.

His Nephew sent him a halfhearted glare and spoke in a cool tone " You know good well why Uncle."

" I don't know what you mean Prince Zuko, why don't you indulge an old man's curiosity." His Uncle said.

Figuring he wasn't going to get out of his Uncle pestering, Zuko told him what was on his mind.

" We're getting nowhere Uncle. The men are constantly telling me I'm chasing an old wives tale...and I'm actually starting to believe maybe they're right."

"Prince Zuko, you cannot give up just because of what others say. You must have hope that what we are looking for is out there. Now let's have some tea. You're not you when your tea less." His uncle said jokingly.

Zuko lifted the corners of mouth. He had to admit his Uncle knew how to improve his mood.

"Sure Uncle, I'll take some tea." he didn't really like tea that much. But for his Uncle he'd allow himself to drink it.

"Good Prince Zuko, I'll make Jasmine" then his Uncle got up stretched his wings and took off towards his own ship.

Once Zuko was alone he got up and went towards a terminal across the room by his bed. He stared at a picture frame of a young happy boy and a beautiful smiling women before picking up the frame and sitting on his bed. He sat there staring at the photo being absorbed by it that he didn't hear his Uncle fly back in. He continued to stare at the photo with longing until his Uncle placed his hand on his shoulder and looked up at him.

" You miss her don't you" his Uncle said sympathetically.

" Yes Uncle Iroh..I miss her.. not a day goes by where I don't feel the loss of my mother" Zuko said while let himself show emotion.

He never liked talking about his mother with anyone. However, his Uncle was the exception. His Uncle never judged him for the feelings he showed and he never pitied him.

Before either of them could say anything one of Zuko's guards came flying into the ship. He stood at attention before Zuko gave him permission to speak.

" We intercepted a message Prince Zuko from one of Princess Azula's spies outside the frozen Fortress Anahita."

Both Zuko and Uncle Iroh widened their eyes at this new information.

" What does it say?" asked Uncle Iroh.

The guard turned to his General and bowed before continuing " They have spotted a bright light outside the fortress near the tundra. They believe it may be the Ring."

" Or it may be nothing and Azula's just trying to derail us." Zuko mused angrily thinking of his sister.

"Or it may actually be something of importance Prince Zuko" Uncle Iroh said to his doubting Nephew.

" Uncle do you know how far we are from Anahita? Plus we have to consider the fact that we are at War with them as well as Eden. If we go there we are just asking to be killed." said Zuko.

" You may be right. Though this might be what we are looking for. Do you really want Azula to be one step ahead of you nephew?" Iroh asked with a calm face even though he wanted to smile knowing his nephew couldn't let his sister one up him yet again.

"Fine. But how are we to get to the second quadrant fast enough?

Uncle Iroh merely smiled " that is why I brought my ship nephew. It is equipped with a hyperdrive and we will even get past their security systems if we jump at a specific point."

" How far is this jump point?" Zuko asked.

" With the speed of my ship we should make it there within a week's time." said Uncle Iroh as he pondered his question .

Zuko scratched one of his horns as he thought over his choices.

On the one hand he could go to Anahita and find out if this Ring talk is true or not.

On the other hand, he could stay and search around in the fourth Quadrant while Azula may or may not find a ring.

He couldn't allow that.

With a sigh Zuko rose from the bed and gave the guard specific instructions to take his ship to the next safe point to pack up on supplies. With a bow the guard left . Then Zuko turned to his Uncle and told him to ready his ship so they depart in an hour.

Once his uncle left , Zuko went over to pack what he needed.

* * *

Once they left the red planet three days ago Zuko and his Uncle have been flying at high speeds through space and only stopping to refuel and restock on their supplies.

Zuko was messing with communications to see if he could track anything on the lines mentioning Azula's plans. He turned around once he heard his Uncle call him requesting a game of pai sho. He got up and walked towards his Uncle then sitting down on a plush pillow.

Uncle Iroh raised an eyebrow in surprise. He hadn't expected his nephew to agree.

As if reading his Uncle thoughts Zuko said " I got bored I need an distraction. We are on course and there hasn't been news of Azula's invasion other than that it's in two week's time."

Whatever Azula's spies saw out on Anahita must've been pretty serious if its cause for an immediate invasion. He was glad his Uncle had convinced him because maybe it was the ring they were searching for.

Zuko watched as his Uncle contemplated his next move. The game was intense..at least for Zuko . He was never good at pai sho like his Uncle. When his Uncle took his turn Zuko smirked as he saw an opening to victory. He moved his piece with his tail and stood up triumphantly from his pillow. As he turned to leave, he missed the smirk on his Uncle's face.

"Checkmate Prince Zuko" Uncle Iroh said while drinking his ginseng tea.

Zuko turned back around to look at the board and noticed his fatal mistake. He left his Lotus piece wide open for his Uncle.

"Again?" Iroh asked collecting the pieces.

Zuko replied with a firm 'no'. That had been his eighth lost in a row. He refused to go to nine.

* * *

 ** _Junction point_**

After two days of flying throughout space Zuko and his Uncle finally made it to the hyper jump location. There were a lot of asteroids everywhere and a couple of space ships belonging to Eden and Anahita flying about. Zuko and Iroh steered clear and remained hidden behind the asteroid field .

They didn't need a dog fight right now.

They kept going through the asteroid field and almost made it to the spot Iroh suggested when an Dark green Eden military spacecraft turned in their direction. They stopped when the spacecraft's lights flashed at them and immediately asked them in a disembodied voice for them to identify themselves. The ship must've spotted their ships color and immediately sounded the alarms.

Zuko and Iroh shared a look and jumped into action. They were way too close to be caught now. Iroh grabbed the wheel while Zuko went to the back to hop in the gun pit.

The other ships were alerted and started heading towards them while shooting.

Uncle Iroh, being one of the best pilots in the military during his time easily maneuver his way through the battlefield while Zuko shot at the crafts that were chasing them.

"Nephew! I'm going to make the jump!" yelled Uncle Iroh.

Zuko shot down two crafts before he ran back up to his uncle.

 ** _BOOM_**

The ship veered to the left from the impact and Zuko was launched into the wall knocking over his uncle's pai sho set.

"Damn it! We've been hit. Prince Zuko I need you to press the hyperdrive near the terminal!" Uncle Iroh yelled.

A bit disoriented from hitting his head Zuko got up and ran towards the terminal and pressed the hyperdrive button.

Soon everything became blue streaks around them and they were taking off. However, not before an Eden's ship got one more shot near one of their engines and the ship shook dangerously through the hyper jump.

* * *

 ** _Outside the planet Anahita atmosphere_**

The ship was spiraling out of the hyper jump and heading towards a big blue planet at an alarming speed. Once they entered the atmosphere the outside of the ship caught fire from the damage sustained earlier and the speed they were heading towards the planet.

Zuko and Iroh weren't bothered by the heat being emitted because of their draconic biology, so they grabbed all their belongings and went toward the ship's door.

Zuko tried opening it with his strength but it wouldn't budge.

"These doors were made to withstand any force! Uncle Iroh yelled over the sirens.

"Then how will we get out!?" Zuko yelled back.

Uncle Iroh took a moment to think before his eyes widened. " The windows Zuko! Go break them!"

Zuko ran over to the Windows and shot a fiery punch at it and it broke on impact. Seeing their escape both of them retracted their draconic wings and flew out of the ship just in time before it crashed and blew up in an fiery explosion.

Zuko and his Uncle didn't land so nicely either since the spinning of the ship caused them to become disoriented.

They patted themselves off and picked up their packs. Uncle Iroh walked towards his ship with a frown.

"Sorry about your ship uncle" said Zuko sincerely.

"It's fine nephew," he said with a sigh before continuing with "we must keep going. I'm pretty sure from our fight earlier they signaled that we were approaching passed their security and they would've have to search each planet for us. But with this I'm sure the natives will know we are here very soon."

" Your right. Let's go" Zuko said before stopping. " wait...where do we go from here?"

" Hm.. I have a plan nephew." Uncle Iroh said with a glint in his eyes.

When the patrol unit spotted the ship heading into their atmosphere at alarming rate and crash. They notified their higher ups before sending two guards to check for any survivors.

As the two guards neared the crash site they noticed the ships colors and started to look for the enemies.

" How did a Drogon ship get passed our security defenses ?" the first guard asked. He was tall and a bit lanky.

" I don't know and I don't care ,but apparently they didn't make it." the second guard said smugly. He was large and older than the first.

" Hak? Should we call it in. They may be lurking around here." the first guard said.

When he got no response back he asked again.

"Hak? Where you go man. This ain't the time for your games."

When the guard felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around expecting his friend, but was shocked to see not his friend but a tall man with gold reptilian eyes and red scales along his face.

" Your friend is a bit tied up right now" the man said before slamming his fist into his face. Knocking him out cold.

"...Prince Zuko..was that a joke?" Uncle Iroh said as he dragged the other guard to them tied up and stripped to his underwear.

" No Uncle, it was a bedtime story" Zuko said with sarcasm as he stripped the guard of his clothing as well.

Soon Zuko and his Uncle were dressed as guards of Anahita. They covered their scales with wrappings from their packs and wrapped their tails around their waist underneath the uniform. Their wings were retractable so they didn't have to worry about those. Finally they put on a pair of black lensed glasses to hide their eyes.

Zuko turned to his uncle with one eyebrow raised.

" what about the guards? They might freeze out here."

" Do not worry nephew, they are Ara. They do not feel the cold like we will eventually. Only reason why we still are functioning properly is because of our draconic heritage. We are only immune to the cold for so long."

" I understand. Then we must hurry" Zuko said.

" yes but I believe the Ara guards are required to carry heat regulators inside their ships. They are to keep you warm for 72 hours." Uncle Iroh explained as he made his way towards the ship the Aras had come in.

"Why would they carry heat regulators if their immune to the cold?" Zuko asked as he was bit confused.

"For foreign dignitaries that visit the icy planets. We used to do the same thing in Agnimitra before the war started. We made cold regulators for our foreign dignitaries that came to visit." said Uncle Iroh as he searched the ship.

Zuko nodded and hummed in understanding.

" Found them! Here Prince Zuko. Wear this blue crystal. Once it turns clear it is of no use to you." said Uncle Iroh as he gave Zuko a dozen and stored the rest in his pack.

" Okay. So where are we headed? In the missive the light was mentioned to be very close to the capital." said Zuko.

" That's where we are headed then" Uncle Iroh said.

They started up the ship and soon they were off. Heading towards the capital city.

* * *

 **A/N: Enter Zuko and Uncle Iroh :D**

 **let's see how they fare in the capital city.**

 **If you guys have any ideas I'm open to listen.**

 **ooJollyZuZuoo**


	8. The Boy from the Rift(part 2)

**Hey New Chapter :)**

 **hope you enjoy guys enjoy.**

 **Please excuse the grammar errors. I hope you can my writing...Or is it texting since I'm doing this on my phone xD.**

Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin. Nada.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _The Boy from the Rift (part 2)_**

 ** _Outskirts of Anahita_**

It was cold. Too cold is his opinion. He wondered if he left the window open in his room. He tried to pull his blankets closer to him only to grab at air.

 _'That's odd'_ he thought.

He felt something soft and warm pressing against his back but it did little for the biting cold he felt.

He tried to open his eyes but they felt so heavy it took him longer to do so. Once he got them opened he let out a small gasp when he looked into the eyes of the most prettiest girl he's ever seen. Granted he's never really seen many girls before except for Momo and her friends, but he was sure that if there was a reward for being pretty. This girl would win it. She looked weird though, but not in a bad way. She had these light blue scales across her olive skin and her eyes were as blue as the ocean.

She started saying words to him..or at least he thought she was because he couldn't understand her. He felt so tired though. He just wanted to rest and her voice was soothing.

Katara saw that the boy she was holding was looking at her funny. He looked at lot different from her race or any that she's seen before and she wondered what quadrant he hailed from. She tried to ask him a couple more questions but they all ended up with no fact, he looked to be going back to sleep.

 _'Was she boring him?'_ she thought with irritation building up in her.

Suddenly, as if a light bulb turned on. She knew what was wrong. This boy was a different race he probably couldn't understand her.

She turned to Sokka.

" Sokka. Do you have any of those translators in your ship?" she asked him.

" Yeah I do. Hold up I'll be back." he then left towards his ship.

Once alone with the boy in her arms. Katara started to take in his appearance. He looked to be younger than her. She didn't know how much younger though. He had these big brown animal like eyes and arrow tattoos that went along his body. He had grey eyes when he had stared at her earlier before he closed them to sleep again. He wore an orange and red long sleeve tunic that seemed inappropriate for the planet's climate.

Sokka came back with two crystals gems. One was the translator and the other was a heat regulator.

" I'd thought he need this by the way he was dressed." said Sokka.

" Good thinking" she replied back before taking the gems.

Aang felt someone shake him again and groaned. He just wanted to sleep, plus it was extremely cold here. Wherever here was.

That reminder him. Why was he here? What happened to him back at the temple?

Before he could continue his questions however , he felt someone press something to his mouth. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the pretty girl gesture for him to open his mouth. He did and soon she plopped the small crystal into his mouth. He felt it dissolve instantly leaving behind a sweet taste. He looked back at the girl and she talked to him again but this time he understood her.

"Hello? Can you understand me now?" said the girl.

"uh.. yes I can. Who are you? And where am I?" Aang asked.

" My name is Katara, and your on Anahita capital's planet in the second quadrant." explained the girl Katara .

"Anahita.. oh ok." said Aang not really understanding.

Wait..hold on..

"Second Quadrant! How am I in the second quadrant!" Aang shouted leaping out of the girl's embrace and he immediately felt the full effects of the cold planet and started shivering.

Seeing the boy's predicament Katara got up and placed the crystal into one of the boys visible shirt pockets. That's when she noticed she was taller than him.

Aang being to distracted by the immediate warmth throughout his body let out a happy sigh.

" What's your name?" a voice asked and that's when Aang noticed someone else was here.

"Uh A-Aang" Aang said a little fearful by the tone of the males voice.

"Sokka would it kill you to be nicer!" Katara said as she scolded the guy named Sokka.

"What? All I did was ask his name." Sokka said in confusion.

"Yeah but the way you said it might've made him scared." said Katara.

Sokka scoffed saying something about guys don't get scared.

Then he turned towards Aang.

"Since your confused about the quadrant your in. What quadrant do you hail from?.. you don't look like a Cros and you definitely aren't a Drogon." Sokka said.

"I'm from the third quadrant Noelani. I'm also an Ahmet." Aang said proudly.

"Noelani? But that quadrant-oomph! Hey the hell Katara. What you do that for?" Sokka said rubbing his side.

" So Aang, what's that creature you were on?" said Katara as she ignored her brother and changed the conversation.

"Creature?" Aang asked.

"The one you were sleeping on." Sokka said pointing behind Aang.

Aang turned and quickly noticed a huge sky bison.

"APPA!" yelled Aang happily as he shot himself into the air with magic.

If Appa was here that meant Monk Gyatso was too. He gave Appa a hug before searching around his big friend. When he couldn't find him he frowned.

Where was he? Was Aang the only one here? Was he...alone?

Fear gripped him and before he could panic Appa licked him across the face.

"Thanks Appa I really needed that" Aang said with a smile before continuing " your right I shouldn't give up. Maybe Monk Gyatso is somewhere on this planet. He might have gone to get help!"Aang said with hope.

Aang went back to the others and asked them whether they saw an older man before him.

" We recently got here. We didn't see anyone other than you and your..um pet." Sokka said as he shook his head.

"Maybe whoever you're looking for left before we got here and is in the capital city." Katara said as she saw the sad look in his eyes.

'He looked like a arctic polar-dog pup.' she thought.

"Hey kid-" Sokka started to say before being interrupted.

"Aang, my names Aang not kid. Plus your a kid too." He said.

Katara giggled, " he's got you there Sokka."

" Anyways, why was the ring on your hand glowing so bright?" Sokka asked a bit annoyed from being made fun of.

" Ring? What ring?" Aang asked confused.

Sokka pointed to his left hand and Aang was surprised to find there was a ring on his ring finger. It looked familiar to him. He could've sworn he's seen it before. It had strange engravings along the outside band and a white crystal on the inside. He didn't remember falling asleep with this on.

 _What happened to him?_ he wondered yet again.

"That ring looks familiar." Katara said.

Aang and Sokka turned their attentions to Katara.

"It does?" they both asked simultaneously.

She shook her head and held out the ring around her neck.

"It's similar to the one I got at the jeweler Sokka." she explained.

Aang and Sokka leaned closer to get a better look.

" Now that you mention it the rings you have look a lot alike except in color." Sokka said while stroking his chin.

"Do you think it means something?" Aang said .

"Probably or probably not, but what I do know is that we need to head back to the capital city. Who knows what dad will say or do when he figures out we're not in our chambers. Let alone what he'll do when he finds out we left the fortress entirely!" Sokka shivered.

"Calm down Sokka, we haven't been gone for to long. Let's head back." She and Sokka turned around but stopped when Aang wasn't following them.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Katara asked.

" I can't leave Appa." he said.

" Your pet won't fit on my ship kid." Sokka said looking at Aang like he was crazy.

"Don't worry Appa can fly." Aang said ignoring Sokka calling him a kid.

Now Sokka really looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sure, and my sister isn't crazy" Sokka said with deep sarcasm.

" Hey!" Katara hissed at him.

" Honest! Appa can fly, just you watch" Aang said soaring over to Appa. Landing on his saddle Aang noticed that there was a sack and a long staff that looked familiar but he was more focused on getting Appa up to pay closer attention.

"Hey buddy let's go. We got to look for Monk Gyatso in the capital." Aang said to his bison.

The bison rose off the ground but not into the air and started walking towards Sokka and his ship.

"Wow! Look at him go you sure proved me wrong" Sokka laughed at the walking bison.

"Sokka stop being mean to him!" Katara scolded her older brother then turned to Aang and giving him a smile. " I'm sorry about my brother Aang, he's just a jerk."

"Appa can fly! He's just tired and needs more rest. He's probably hungry too." Aang said while blushing at the smile Katara sent him.

" Well at least he can walk. Have him follow us. We'll fly slow so you can keep up." Sokka said before gesturing for Katara to hurry along.

* * *

It took them two hours to get back to the capital and they left Appa in the ships docking bay covered by a large blanket.

As Katara and Sokka snuck back into the capital with Aang they almost made it towards their rooms when a light turned on.

There stood a silhouette behind the light but Katara and Sokka didn't need to guess who it was when they talked.

" You two are in so much trouble." the voice said very seriously.

"Dad!" they said in unison.

There stood High Chief Hakoda in all his glory. He was an formidable sight indeed.

"Why do I find that not only did you go into town without your guards but you also took your Paladin and left the fortress entirely." He said in a calm tone.

They could hear the undercurrent of his rising anger.

Neither of them could answer under their father's gaze.

Seeing his petrified children Hakoda frowned when he noticed someone else next to them he didn't see earlier.

"Who is he?" he asked with suspicion.

Sokka seeing his chance to escape his father's wrath pushed Aang forward and told his father what happened.

" Your an Ahmet? And your from the third quadrant?" High Chief Hakoda asked disbelievingly.

" Yes sir I am." Aang squirmed under his suspicious gaze.

" How did you end up here in Anahita?" High Chief Hakoda asked.

Gulping then trying to shake away his nervousness. " I honestly don't know sir. I had fallen asleep last night after my day with Monk Gyatso. And I woke up here looking up at K-Katara." he finished with a nervous blush.

High Chief Hakoda narrowed his eyes at the young boy. He could immediately tell he wasn't an enemy. Why would an enemy come right up to the palace unarmed and talk to him so casually...well he was nervous but that was besides the fact. He also knew he wasn't a Drogon. He didn't have red scales along his body or those cold gold reptilian eyes.

 _Those eyes_

High Chief Hakoda shook his head before his mind went to darker places.

He really wondered if this boy was really who he said he was. If he was truthful then he needed to call an immediate meeting among his council. They were all told that the second quadrant had all but been wiped out. They even had footage.

So who was this boy? He wondered.

Aang was restless under the man's gaze. He looked to where Katara and Sokka were and they were just standing with barely concealed fear.

He gulped.

" Well this is surprisingly indeed" High Chief Hakoda said before continuing " I'm calling an emergency meeting among the council. Sokka you are to be there tomorrow morning. Katara go show Aang to a guest room to where he'll be staying." he said before turning around.

Before anyone let out a sigh in relief High Chief Hakoda shouted behind him " I'm doubling the guards on you two. Sokka you are not allowed to fly a Paladin for a month. Katara you are not to leave the capital under any circumstances while Sokka's punishment is in effect." High Chief Hakoda said.

He smiled when he heard the far away collective gasps and complaints.

"This is all your fault" Sokka said to Katara.

* * *

The next morning the Council meeting had commenced. High Chief Hakoda had told everyone everything Sokka told him and he received shocked gasps from his council members.

"Do you think he's telling the truth Hakoda?" General Bato said.

"Yes I do. He fits the physical subscription of an Ahmet. Big lemur ears and a bushy tail." said High Chief Hakoda.

Hakoda didn't blame them for not believing him. Not only was this the wrong quadrant for an Ahmet but all the Ahmets were wiped out. That's why the war started in the first place..well one of the reasons.

"I understand why you guys are hesitant to believe what I have to say. I wasn't even willing to believe the boy at first. But I am now after meeting him." High Chief Hakoda said.

He saw as his council slowly agreed to what he said. He turned his head when Sokka spoke up on his right.

"should we tell the Eden dignitaries? They had been looking for Ahmet survivors for the first 100 years when the war broke out." he said.

Hakoda nodded his head in agreement.

"We will as soon as-" High Chief Hakoda didn't finish his sentence because two guards had bursts through the door dragging two men encased in stone from their hands to their forearms and from their ankles to their knees and a muzzle covering their mouths.

Hakoda widened his eyes once he got a good look at the two men that were imprisoned. Then he narrowed them in anger.

 _Drogons_

Hakoda rose to his feet and strode over to the Guards and prisoners. He stood over them and narrowed his cobalt eyes into slits.

He looked over to his guard and gave him permission to speak.

"We found these two near the garden High Chief Hakoda they were on top of a ledge listening in to your meeting." the first guard said.

Hakoda turned back toward the prisoners.

"Release this one's muzzle" High Chief Hakoda ordered.

The guards hesitated a moment before doing what their chief said.

As soon as the muzzle came off the prisoner spewed fire from his mouth. And quicker than the human eye could follow their chief drawn his sword and decapitated the prisoner.

"Now, if you don't want what happened to your friend here. You will tell me what I want to know." High Chief Hakoda said in a deadly voice.

Once the other prisoner's muzzle came off he told the High Chief everything from princess Azula's invasion and that she'd come with 200,00 men to come take what belongs to Agnimitra.

"Your to late. Our forces are nearby waiting to invade this planet. We will kill all of this planets inhabitants and the do the rest to the other planets in this quadrant!" he yelled.

Hakoda told the his guards to take him away for later questioning. He felt like he was hiding something. He was more useful alive than dead.

"Dad… are you okay?" Sokka said with worry.

"I'm fine" he replied in a hard time before chiding himself when he noticed Sokka stiffen . " I'm fine Sokka really. I didn't mean to snap at you."

" What will we do now?" asked Bato.

"We prepare for war" Hakoda said.

Then they all walked out the council room and readied all their guards. They were on high alert.

They would fight for their home with their lives.

* * *

Katara had woken up that morning and went to check on their new guest.

She wanted to get to know him better. After all it's the first time she's ever seen an Ahmet. She went to his room and knocked on the door. It was a couple of minutes before Aang had come to the door looking like he just woke up.

"Huh? Who is it?"Aang said rubbing his eyes.

"Um..it's me Katara. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today. But if you want to sleep in I understand " Katara said with a smile.

"W-Wait uh I would like to hang out with you. Just let me get me ready." said Aang as rushed back to the room to clean himself up.

Katara waited outside a couple more minutes until Aang came back outside.

"Alright I'm ready! Where are we headed? Into town?" Aang asked excitedly.

"Actually I'm not allowed to leave the capital right now. But I was thinking maybe we could go to the great fountain. I wanted to ask you about the third quadrant and the Ahmets ." she said

She stopped walking when she noticed Aang stop and stiffen.

"Aang are you okay?" Katara asked.

Aang continued to stare ahead and Katara could see he was trying not to cry.

 _Does he know?_ she thought fearfully.

She hadn't meant to be insensitive if he did. She just wanted to make him feel comfortable and thought talking about himself and his race wouldn't be bad. She chided herself for not thinking ahead.

Aang noticed her guilty look and forced a smile. He had found a note in his sack last night alongside Monk Gyatso favorite glider. He cried himself to sleep last night.

"It's okay Katara..um but can we talk about something else. I'm not really..um" San scratched the back of his neck and didn't finish his sentence.

" it's okay Aang. It was wrong of me to bring it up. Why don't we head to the fountain." she said.

" Yeah sure" Aang gave her a smile. This time genuine.

As they made their way to the garden they talk about themselves but stayed away from anything sensitive.

Katara found out that Aang was a vegetarian, he used air magic, and he was super funny and very childish.

Aang found out interesting things about Katara as well. Her favorite food was Sea prunes, she used water magic, and was very nice..not to mention very pretty.

They both talked by the fountain for what seemed like hours but when they noticed Sokka running towards them. He caught his breath before saying," We got trouble."

* * *

 **A/N: ooh I wonder how many of you thought Zuko and Iroh got caught. the look on your faces is priceless.**

 **What will happen next ;)**

 **till next chapter my peeps.**

 **ooJollyZuZuoo**


	9. The Invasion

**Hey another chapter! I didn't mention earlier that Zuko does NOT in fact have his scar...yet. Or he may never have it. I know I know, Zuko's scar is what makes his character so great and awesome. However this is an alternate world of ATLA. Think of it like DC comics many multiverses. I found no reason to grant Zuko his scar at the moment if the events in Avatar don't happen here(to a point). Honestly though, this all depends on you the viewers. Do you want a scarred Zuko or do you want a scar less Zuko. Let me know what you think or how I should do it:)**

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _Invasion_**

 ** _Inside the Fortress_**

They had expected it to be difficult to get close to the capital. But not this difficult.

Zuko and his Uncle had hid the stolen ship away and destroyed its tracker so they could make an quick escape if they were found out. They had quickly thrown away the guards clothing they worn and purchased Eden clothing from one of their merchants. Zuko wore a grey hooded poncho and a green short sleeved tunic underneath. He bought dark brown cargo pants and wore his combat boots.

Uncle Iroh had bought a long light green tunic that reached a little below his waist,a head wrap to cover his horns, and black slacks,he also wore his old warajis.

"I wonder what's going on for why there are so many guards about." Zuko whispered to his uncle.

" My guess is that they know of Azula's attack." Iroh said as he rubbed his chin.

"I wonder how they found that out?" Zuko mused.

"However it happened the Ara won't just give in to your Sister. But now it's harder to sneak into the capital." Uncle Iroh stated.

Zuko would have responded but he saw something shadowed in the alley.

"Nephew what's wrong?" Uncle Iroh asked.

"I'll be back Uncle" Zuko said before going in the alley.

The Alley was dark but Zuko could see clearly what was going on and he narrowed his eyes in anger.

There was three men. Cros from the looks of it that were surrounding a Ara woman and a Ara man. Zuko could see that the Ara man was bleeding from his nose and sporting a black eye. He could see, smell, the fear in them. He also could smell the greed and lust on the three men. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. The woman was gripping the bleeding man's arm like it was her life line. And maybe it was.

Zuko made his presence known when one of the buffoons attempted to grab at the woman.

"Hey Kong-gi I'm tired of beating up this guy why don't we have fun with his woman " buffoon number one said.

The woman's eyes widened in fear and she held even harder onto his arm.

"L-Leave her alone! Beat me up but don't touch her!" the Ara man yelled.

"Oh it'll you hurt more when we have fun with her." the man named Kong-gi said as he leered at her.

One of the other buffoons reached for the woman but was flung to the wall by a strong force.

"Who the hell?!" Kong-gi yelled as he turned to the newcomer.

"You asking for a death wish buddy!" said the other buffoon.

The man Zuko thrown started to rise and then the three surrounded him.

Zuko inwardly smiled.

The couple that Zuko had saved were looking between the hooded man and their assailants. They were worried for their hero and hoped he knew what he was doing.

" Three on one? That's not fair." Zuko said cooly.

" You should have thought about that before you messed with us kid." Kong-gi said.

Since they were Cros they hardened their skin to make it as hard as stone. Then they started throwing rocks from the ground at him.

Zuko merely sidestepped each one.

They looked at him with shock and surprise on their faces before they lunged at him.

Zuko jumped over their heads and roundhouse kicked them on the back of their heads and then landed in a crouch.

The men got up from the ground and clutched their heads before charging again.

"You better try better than that! We're Cros no weapon can break through our skin!" Kong-gi yelled as he pulled his hardened fist back to smash it in the man's face.

Zuko ducked his swing and thrust his hand hard into the man windpipe and causing him to fall and gasp for breath before he went unconscious.

The other two saw their leader go down and hesitated.

Zuko didn't.

He rushed at the the two before they could even blink and did the same thing he done to the first. They went down just the same.

" I mean't unfair for you."Zuko said

The couple looked on in amazement at the man who had taken down three men without taking a hit or even looking tired. The man turned to them and they were shocked to see he was young. He was probably 16 or 17. They couldn't see his eyes but they knew he was staring at them and they held each other a little more closer.

Zuko saw that the couple didn't relax yet looked even more tense. He guessed he must have looked pretty intimidating to them . Especially after the way he treated those low lives. He relaxed his stance and in a soft voice, at least he hoped, " Your safe now. Now go call the guards and tell them what happened here...but don't tell anyone I was here." Zuko said before turning around and walked away.

As he exited the alley he saw his uncle leaning against the wall.

" I am proud of you Nephew. You saved that couple and didn't further harm the men that meant to kill you. You even reassured the couple you weren't there enemy."

" Those scum deserved worse than what I gave them. But I won't be their judge,jury, and executioner. I won't sully my hands with their blood. I won't be my father." said Zuko.

Uncle Iroh only nodded with a small smile.

" then let's continue to the capital." Uncle Iroh said .

Zuko and his Uncle stuck to the shadows as they neared the capital gates. It was much harder to get passed this point since the guards were pretty much everywhere.

"Prince Zuko, let's rest for the night. Your sister's invasion on the Fortress is tomorrow." Uncle Iroh said.

"The exact point to why we must hurry inside and find the Ring Uncle. If Azula gets to it first it's all over." Zuko argued.

"Nephew, while we are near the capital walls. Princess Azula would have to fight her way here. There are to many guards out here prepared for war. If you get caught then our chances of getting to the Ring will vanish, but if you wait for Azula to attack there would be less guards defending the capital." Uncle Iroh explained.

Zuko shook his head in understanding and he and his Uncle went to look for a Inn to stay in for the night.

* * *

 _ **Approaching the atmosphere of Anahita**_

A man walked down the hall of the huge galactic vessel he was on and turned a corner till he was right in front of two cybernetic doors. He knocked on them and waited till he heard a feminine 'Enter'.

He walked in and quickly bowed and only rose when he was given permission to speak.

"Princess Azula, I have the damage assessment you requested." the man said.

Princess Azula turned around from watching the battle outside her observatory before glancing towards the man.

" Well Captain ?" she said in a cool tone.

On the outside the captain kept perfect posture and continued to look straight ahead. On the inside however, he wanted to be anywhere else but here. He'd rather be with the vassals squabbling the toilets.

He hadn't always been afraid of the Princess. No that was learned and forced into him. At first he thought she was a mere weak woman. She proved her whole crew wrong within the first 15 minutes after the captain before him, rest his soul, started to doubt in her ability to take care of a crew and bash her with crude words about her pleasing them all to get their acceptance.

She merely smiled and shot a blast of lightning that no one saw coming. No one even saw raise her hands to strike.

The Princess was terrifying to say the least. She was the ONLY Drogon known to have Blue dragon scales along her body and instead of gold reptilian eyes, hers was pure could use high level fire magic that was blue and she could even conjure lightning.

The captain cleared his throat before speaking, " We have four damaged thrusters from our sixteen total. Our shielding will be back up in a couple hours so we can start repairing them. Our casualties rate right now is 40,000. We have 160,000 men left Princess." the captain said.

"I must admit that those Ara put up a better fight than I thought at first. But they will all fall the same. Captain we are leaving immediately. Head into their Atmosphere now." said Princess Azula.

"What about the shields? Shouldn't we wait till then to strike?" the captain questioned.

That's when he made his mistake.

The Princess turned a towards him with a small smile.

"Do you normally question your superiors captain?" said Princess Azula.

" N-No Princess Azula. I meant no disrespect." the captain said as his cool demeanor left him.

"Even so, you questioned an order from your higher up. That is deemed a punishment on my ship." she said still with the wry smile on her face.

The captain did a full kowtow to Princess Azula. She had to admit that he had a brain,no matter how small it was.

But she still had punishment to deliver. However, she had something more better suited for the captain.

" You are forgiven captain. In fact , I'll reward you . You will be leading the charge against the capital planet as soon as we are ready to depart." she said to him.

The captain was shocked. He expected torture for what he had done. But his princess had show leniency towards him. He thanked Agni repeatedly and his merciful Princess .

" You are dismissed." Azula said before turning back to the battle raging outside.

" Thank you ,Highness. I won't let you down." said the captain giving a deep bow. He left the room immediately while he still could.

Two people stepped out of the shadows once the captain had left.

" Azula you frightened him so bad he looked like he was gonna pass out." the first person said with a giggle.

" He might've pissed himself as well." the second said in a bored voice.

Azula merely smiled at the show she gave her friends.

"Ty lee,Mai. I want you both to plant explosives on the captain's ship. He will kamikaze himself in the name of Agnimitra. Only then will he redeem himself." said Azula with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Aye Aye Azula!" Ty lee said while give a salute then cartwheeling away.

"Sounds boring. But what's not on this ship." Mai said as she followed Ty lee.

They will attack soon and when they do. They will not fail.

* * *

Zuko and his Uncle were woken up in the middle of the night by loud explosion outside. They walked outside to see a fleet of ships closing in on the Fortress. They were a bit far off but was gaining speed. Apparently Azula decided to attack within the night to gain an advantage.

Apparently that didn't happen.

Zuko had to admit that the Aras knew how to fight. They had large gun turrets shooting down ships and their own sets of ships having dog fights in the sky. Azula might've had more time to prepare but she was not going to win this hands down.

"Prince Zuko, we must hurry into the capital while the guards are away if we are to get the ring before Azula." Uncle Iroh said to get his attention back to the mission.

"Alright. Let's hurry Uncle." Zuko said and they left to the capital.

It was much easier getting pass the security this time since majority of their soldiers were off fighting. Not to say it wasn't tight though. The Aras still had a good amount of soldiers guarding the capital. However, Zuko was a master of stealth and his Uncle skills were as sharp as ever. They arrived at a fork in the road and had to make a decision.

"We should split up Uncle. We can cover more ground and find the Ring faster." Zuko said.

"I don't know Nephew. We don't know our way around the capital. What if you get caught? I won't be able to back you up or find you fast enough." Iroh said.

"I don't see any other way of doing it Uncle. If we don't split up and go one way the Ring may be on the other path. I can take care of myself. Plus if things get too serious I'll send you a message to flee." Zuko said.

"I will not leave you Nephew!" Uncle Iroh scolding him before continuing in a calmer voice " but you do make valid points. I will go left. You go right. And we'll meet back here if we find nothing." Uncle Iroh said.

"Agreed" Zuko said before taking off down his path.

Iroh sent a prayer to Agni to keep him and his nephew safe before taking off down his own path.

Zuko kept to the shadows as he went swiftly made his way through the corridor. He checked each room he passed to see if the Ring could be kept there. But all he found were either sleeping dignitaries or empty rooms. He even walked in on a man...ahem...with his mistress.

His cheeks still had a rosy hue and he repeatedly hoped his uncle was having a better time finding the Ring than he did.

He turned another corner that led up some stairs and continued onward.

After about an hour of searching Zuko stopped at a balcony overseeing a huge fountain that spurted water from the heard noises coming from below near the fountain. It sounded like someone was being attacked. Zuko knew he shouldn't have cared and kept looking for Ring, but he got curious. Besides he wasn't making any progress and it might've been his uncle in danger.

Zuko got near enough to see what was going on but not near enough to be seen and was shocked at what he found. There were six men, Drogons from the looks of it, surrounding a young Ara girl about his age. The men were shooting flames from their hands and trying to get closer to the girl fighting back with water. The girl was inexperienced in combat but made up for it by swiftly dodging the streams of fire.

Then one of the Drogons retracted their wings and snuck behind the unsuspecting girl and shot a ball of fire at her. She turned around and almost blocked the full blast but got hit and flew back towards the wall.

 _Stupid,stupid, stupid Katara!_ Katara thought angrily in her head. How could she let herself be ambushed. If she wasn't so damn stubborn and listened to Sokka then none of this would have happened.

 ** _An hour earlier…_**

After Sokka had told both Aang and Katara what happened at the meeting. They both started to prepare for the battle that was coming. Katara never been in actual combat before. She's never even been in sparring matches with anyone else. In Anahita it was forbidden for women to know how to duel with magic. They were only allowed to learn healing magic. But Katara never let that stopped her. Katara always snuck into the training rooms to observe the men in the virtual simulators. So she took what she saw and practiced it every night in her chambers until she mastered it.

Of course practicing with by yourself is a far cry from actual sparring.

She had begged her father to let her fight and he, not for the first time, denied her. She even resorted to asking Aang to help her practice but he did not want to hurt her or disobey her father's wishes.

She felt completely useless. And she hated it.

When they were attacked in the night. Sokka came to her room and told her to get to safety in one of the royal bunkers. She of course refused and followed behind him silently. It was going good until he turned a corner and she lost him. She wandered around for 20 minutes trying to spot him again, but that's when she ran into _them_.

There were six Drogon men that had their backs turned to her. It wasn't her first time seeing Drogons before. No her first was when she had.. lost _her_.

She would never forget that day nor would she forget those golden reptilian eyes they all possessed.

Fear gripped her for the moment and she hid behind the pillar adjacent to her. She heard them talking about finding a Ring and placing bets to who ever could kill the Chief of the Ara. That's when something snapped in her. Anger replaced and smashed her fear into dust. She would not lose another loved one to those monsters ever again.

She saw the great fountain nearby and rushed towards them with her water whips drawn.

 ** _Now…_**

She wished she had learned more. She wished that her people weren't so sexist. She wished she was stronger. However, no matter how much she wished she knew she messed up big time and let her anger get the better of her.

Then men drew closer surrounding her on all sides with smirks and leers on their faces.

"Don't worry girly, we'll be nice and gentle" one of them said.

The others laughed.

The fear she had earlier rushed into her with an iron grip.

Then suddenly something or rather someone dropped in front of her.

* * *

Zuko had seen enough. He was too late to stop her from getting hurt. But he refused to watch her be hurt like that by these low lives . He never expected his own people to resort to something this low. Where was the honor in that? He put on a blue mask under his hooded poncho and leapt down from the balcony in front of the girl and narrowed his eyes into slits. He raised a hand and beckoned for them to bring it.

The men looked at the cloaked man and laughed at his gesture. Did he expect to actually take them on? They were going to have to show this clown to not mess with Drogons. They all lunged fast at him from all angles with breaths of fire or flaming fist.

He crouched down and pick up the girl bridal style before leaping into the air avoiding the attacks.

The girl let out a shriek in mid-air before sending a glare at him.

"hey!" she hissed at him.

Zuko looked at her through his mask with an confused expression. He didn't expect a thank you but not that either.

" Can you cause a smoke screen?" Zuko asked her before putting her down when they were hidden enough from the men.

Apparently shocked that he had spoke she nodded her head after a minute.

" Good, then I need you to put a big one over them." Zuko said.

Katara was shocked when he spoke to her. She thought he was much older than her with the cloak he wore,but when he spoke to her he sounded around her brother's age.

He then asked her to make a smoke screen and when she did she expected them to make a run for it while the men were confused in the fog. However, he rushed into the smoke and incapacitated every single one of them in a matter of seconds.

He came back out and walked towards her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Um.. yes I am. Uh thank you for helping me." she said with a blush.

 _Why am I blushing?!_ she angrily wondered.

She hissed when he touched a spot on her arm.

"Sorry" he said immediately pulling back before continuing. " wait here, I'll be back with some balm and bandages."

" it's okay really. Look see" she started healing her arm from the water she drawn from the fountain as he turned back to her.

"Wow. Neat ability." he said in a surprised tone.

She smiled at him and then said " My name is Katara. What's yours?"

"Li" said Li.

Katara would have asked him another question but heard running footsteps coming fast down the corner.

Li opened a door behind her and pulled them both inside. He then leaned against the frame to hear the footsteps as they passed them.

He then turned around to face her.

Zuko was a bit taken back by the girl in front of him. She was beautiful. That's for sure. He's seen some real beautiful girls before but they are a far cry from her. He thanked Agni for the wisdom of the mask. He'd be embarrassed if she saw the red across his face. And he wasn't talking about his scales.

She had nice light blue scales throughout her body and deep blue eyes. Why hadn't he noticed her earlier he didn't know.

Katara looked at Li and couldn't really discern much of his physical features because he wore a big hooded cloak with bandage wraps on his arms and any other exposed area. He wore a blue demonic mask that actually put her at ease than scare her. She figured he was a Cros since he dressed in their colors.

As if they both realized they were staring at each other. They looked away with a blushes spread across their cheeks.

"Well now that you are safe. I must get going" said Li.

 _Wait what?_

" Wait Li!" Katara said causing him to stop from turning the door knob. He then turned towards her causing her blush to deepen.

"Um.. the way you fought those men. How did you do it?" she asked.

He tilted his head as if asking her to elaborate.

" You beat them without magic. I've asked my father and my brother to allow me to fight, but they refuse. I'm so desperate I'm asking a complete stranger for help." she said with a sad sigh.

Zuko actually thought over her request. She was really inexperienced but had potential. She really seemed desperate if she was willing to ask him a guy she just met. He however had a mission to complete and hurry to find his Uncle. Hopefully he had some luck with the Ring. He was about to decline her request until he saw the emptiness in her eyes. She was truly desperate.

He sighed. He was such a sucker.

Katara heard him sigh through his mask and prepared herself for another no. Why were all men sexist?Why didn't they think she could do the same things they did! Anger was rising within her until Li squashed it with his next response.

" midnight tonight. Be outside the capital gates. Look into the first alley on the right for the mask of the blue spirit." he said before turning to leave " stay safe till then."

He was gone.

Katara let a small smile grow on her face once Li left her.

Then as if remembering what was happening outside at this moment her smile fell and she rushed out the room. She hoped her family was safe and they were winning the battle.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooo what'll happen next. I don't even know where my mind will take me ;).**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Sayonara!**

 **ooJollyZuZuoo**


	10. The Spirit and the Princess

**Hey guys next chapter is up. Sorry its a bit late but I hope you enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **The Spirit and the Princess**_

The battle raging that night had come to an end. The Aras had surprised the Drogons with their guerilla style of fighting and refused to allow their home to be taken. There had been heavy casualties on both sides but the Drogons being unused to prolong cold climates eventually had to flee the fight. The Aras had celebrated their victory that night over the Invaders and captured any remaining zealots.

A young Ahmet sat upon a balcony as he watched the celebrations. He wanted to be down there with the city people. He wanted to forget about his woes and the fact his people were gone. But he couldn't. He couldn't forget Monk Gyatso or...Momo.

What had befallen his sister? How did she die?

Who killed her.

Aang took a breath to calm down. He couldn't let emotions control him. It wasn't the Way of the Ahmet. Aang clung to that...since he was the last.

Although he was sad, he wasn't up here alone. He blushed as he stole a glance at Katara. She was truly the prettiest girl he's ever known. She was leaning against the railing as she tried to get a better look of the festivities below. He let out a happy sigh this time not only because just her presence calmed him but also because he knew she was safe. He was so worried when he couldn't find her earlier in the day. He wanted to protect his..um ..friend. He reasoned with himself that it had nothing to do with anything else. He's only been with her for three weeks ever since he arrived here. He's really enjoyed himself with Katara and her family. They lessened the great pain in his heart each day. He was truly grateful to them.

Aang stole another glance at Katara as she was talking about the many tourists spots outside the capital. She was still 'grounded' so she couldn't show him the sites herself, but she promised him once she could leave she'd show him all around her wonderful home. He himself haven't left the capital all that much honestly. Whenever he did he felt lonely and immediately flew back to Katara on his glider. She made him feel better almost instantly. Once he told her what his favorite food was she started making it,albeit it took some trading with some Edens since the ingredients didn't grow on the frozen planet. She requested her attendants to make new clothing for him in his Ahmet style and they came out wonderfully. They were a bit futuristic though but he appreciated nonetheless.

He wondered what happened to her when they were separated. She always avoided it or said nothing happened. Aang wasn't stupid though, he could see the burned portion of her dress even she tried to hide it from view. He let it slide though..for now. He let himself relax more and just enjoy the night with her. It was only thirty minutes before midnight.

Katara couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of learning how to fight tonight. She thought to tell Aang of her agreement with the mysterious guy she met, but she decided not to once she really thought on it. If she told Aang it would be great he knew and she wouldn't have to hide anything from him. However, she knew Aang would tell either her brother or her father and she refused to chance it. She wouldn't give up a chance to learn how to fight. She wanted to protect her family and friends just like they did her.

Katara soon thought about the mysterious man that saved her earlier that day. She knew she shouldn't trust a complete stranger but why would he save her if could have harmed her instead. Especially when he had gotten her all alone in that room. She shook her head to rid it of such thoughts as a blush crept up her cheeks. She turned back to Aang when she heard him speak again.

" You know, this is nice Katara. Sitting on this balcony and watching the festival below. I know you wish to go down there, but this is fun too." Aang said with a smile.

" Yeah Aang I think so to." said katara.

"Hey maybe we can play some Ahmet games!" Aang said with glee.

"Oh, what game?" asked Katara.

"it's called Hide and Seek! You can pick anywhere in the capital to hide and then I have to look for you." Aang explained.

Katara was about to decline Aang's game but then she had a idea. If Aang and her 'played' this Hide and Seek then she could had her great excuse for not being in the capital. That was the reason why she wasn't on her way to meet the mysterious man. She was afraid her father or brother would come into her room and find her missing. She mentally thanked Aang and felt a twinge of guilt at using him. She'd promise she make it up to him.

"Sure Aang, let's play!"

* * *

If Zuko truly thought about it, he wondered why in Agni was he here standing in this icy alley. He must have been high on his Uncle's tea when he agreed to meet and train that girl. He sighed as he remembered going back to his uncle earlier.

 _ **Earlier that day…**_

As Zuko made it back to the meeting spot with his Uncle he noticed a shadow hidden well in the corner. If he had been anyone else he wouldn't have noticed the person, but with his keen draconic eyesight and his harsh training everyday he could see in any dark room like it's daylight. The figure stepped out from the shadows and addressed him.

"Nephew, how was your search?" Uncle Iroh said.

"Didn't find where they kept the Ring. I'm guessing from your question you didn't either." Zuko said.

His Uncle nodded his head.

"I hope Azula hadn't beaten us to it." Zuko said with an annoyed sigh.

" I've heard her forces haven't got into the capital yet. But knowing my niece that is no set back. She is possibly within these walls as we speak." His Uncle mused.

"Well I don't know where you got your information but there were some soldiers who made it in. They were a attacking a girl."

Uncle Iroh's eyes widened.

"Did you save her? Is she well Nephew?!" he said in alarm. He didn't want to think what would if his nephew hadn't saved the maiden. He prayed his nephew would have forsaken the mission and do so like he had down in the alley. His worry was appeased when Zuko next spoke.

" Of course Uncle I would never allow myself to just watch as a woman is harmed. It's dishonorable and those Drogons should be ashamed at themselves. I hope they rot in the deepest pits of Agni flames." Zuko said while bawling his hands into tight fists.

He calmed down before he continued sheepishly with," although I um...may have made a mistake uncle."

"Oh,what do you mean nephew?" his Uncle questioned.

" I kinda had promised the girl that I would train her how to fight." he said while scratching his scaly neck.

His Uncle looked at him in confusion before understanding washed on his face then a weird smirk graced his features.

" Did you get this girls name nephew?" he asked in a casual tone.

Zuko narrowed his eyes but decided to not voice his concerns. " yes her name is Katara." he said.

" Aw this Katara will be meeting you to train? When?" Uncle Iroh asked.

" Midnight tonight. But we'll leave immediately if you thi-" he was interrupted when his Uncle shook his head fast and narrowed his eyes at him.

" You promised this girl and I for one am going to make sure you see it through. Besides this may finally get you a social life...maybe a bit more if you play your cards right." he said and spoke the last part to himself.

Zuko was a bit flabbergasted at his Uncle's response. He thought he would want him to focus on the mission. Not go off training a girl to fight. Half of him wished his Uncle had refused him of going, but a bigger unknown half felt the need to go and see the girl once again.

" Besides nephew, what if the situation arises again and the girl can't defend herself." His uncle said seeing that Zuko wasn't completely sold.

" she wasn't completely defenseless Uncle. She fought pretty well until one landed a bit on her. I believe with an actual teacher she could fight magnificently herself." Zuko said in a defensive tone.

"Your right nephew she could. And you will be her teacher."

 _ **Now…**_

Zuko sighed as he waited for Katara to show up. He checked the watch he had stolen off the guard and noticed it was half past midnight. Here he thought he wouldn't show but apparently she didn't. He supposed he read her features wrong but he could smell the desperation rolling off her like an rushing river. He was a bit annoyed that she had blown him off until he thought that maybe she was in trouble again . He told her to meet him near an alley by the capital gates but he didn't know this planet inhabitants. Just earlier he stopped an mugging and a rape. What if he lured her out to some dishonorable men and she was in trouble because of him!

He was about to raise up from his elevated perch but he saw a cloaked person walking into the alley.

Katara cursed to herself again because of how late she was. Playing hide and seek with Aang may have given her a good excuse to leave but it did not make it any easier leaving the capital. Guards were everywhere! She luckily knew there routine enough because of her old sneak outs with Sokka, but there were more guards on duty than usual.

She walked into the alley covered in a cloak and waited for the signal of the mysterious man. She hoped that he waited for her, she wasn't that late after all. She had to admit that the alley did unnerve her though. It was dark and a lot more scary than she initially had thought. She jumped and shot a well aimed fist when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She opened her eyes when she heard the person she had let out a noise that sounded like they were in pain. She let out a gasp when she saw the familiar mask her mystery man wore.

Zuko heard her gasp and then let out a flurry of apologies. She had hit him squarely in his windpipe and he had to admit that she had a very good arm. If it wasn't for his scales being there and the bandage wrappings he was afraid she would have done permanent damage.

Once he had caught his breath he spoke to her to stop her rambling apologies.

"With a punch like that you don't need me o I need you." he joked but his voice ended up being scratchy from the hit.

He could see the blush spreading across her cheeks and couldn't help but smile knowing he caused it.

" I'm really sorry and I'd understand if you didn't want to continue…" she said hoping he wouldn't leave because of her blunder.

"Follow me" was all he said.

* * *

Soon they were in a clearing with big steel open plates and lines engraved into the ground forming a rectangle. There were even some dummies placed along some parts of the area.

" What is all this" Katara wondered.

"This is your training arena" Li said stopping in the center of a circle right in the middle of the rectangle. " it is where you will practice and spar with me."

She widened her eyes at what he said.

" Y-You did all this, for me?" Katara said in awe.

" Of course. If I'm going to take you on as a pupil. You will need to learn in an actual training environment. I must warn you though. I will not go easy on you because your a girl. The way I train is rigorous. It will be the way I teach. Back out now if you are unwilling to go to the lengths I demand." Li said in a serious tone.

Katara nodded her head with firm determination. She refused to back out now just because things were getting serious.

"Give me all you got." she said with a fire in her eyes.

Zuko had to admit. Katara was no slouch in training. He couldn't use his fire magic so he had to resort to using martial arts. Which was fine since he decided to teach her that first. She fumbled at first with the moves but as he repeatedly went through them with her she eventually got the hang of them and mastered them. He had told her that magic wasn't everything and that a very strong magic user could be defeated by a very experienced weapon specialist and a martial artist. She agreed with him since she had witnessed him taking six men out the same way.

He had made her do a very strenuous work out and made her run 10 laps around the arena without stops. He could see her tired body almost giving out but he could also see the determination in her eyes. As she passed the tenth stretch her legs gave out and she would have fell face first onto the ground if Zuko hadn't caught her.

"You okay?" he said with a bit of worry as he saw her chest rise and fall quickly. He then wretched his eyes away as he realized he was staring at her half covered chest. She had immediately shed the black top she came in and wore her underwrap. He was glad be wore the mask or else he'd be sporting a blush for all to see.

" I'm fine I can keep going" she said as she tried to get out of his embrace. She could feel heat seeping into her cheeks at the way Li was holding her. It felt nice and warm and she wanted to stay this way but she needed to keep training and not fail him or show weakness.

Zuko let her go and immediately felt the warmth he was feeling leave him.

" Take a breather. You actually have really impressed me. You've exceeded my expectations and I believe you when you say you want this Katara ." he said but continued with " I want to go over with you the moves you learned and then we can call it a night."

Katara was about to say she could keep going but then she noticed the sky and immediately wondered how much time had passed. Li must have noticed her look and told her it was around four am.

She couldn't believe how much time flew by and she wondered if her excuse was as full-proof as she thought.

" Your right we should call it a night."

Katara had finished going over what she learned with Li and went to grab her cloak and shirt.

" You did really well Katara. Once you master martial arts we will move on to weapons. And finally your magic." Li said.

Katara gave him a big smile and then gave him a big hug.

" Thank you Li" Katara said in a whisper.

She was soon gone.

Zuko felt that same warmth in him as she hugged him.

He let out a rare smile and said towards the starry sky.

"Your welcome, Katara."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that. next chapter will be up soon!**

 **ooJollyZuZuoo**


	11. Warning Before Destruction

**Hey guys chapter up :). This Fyi is a part one of the next chapter. Which is why it's a bit short. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10_**

 ** _Warning before Destruction_**

 ** _Agnimitra palace_**

A soldier rushed down the hall of the great palace as he approached the war room. He knocked on the big steel doors and waited as they were pulled back slowly to allow him entry. He walked into the huge room that could house five big houses and still have enough room to spare. He walked toward the podium and looked up towards his almighty ruler, Fire Dragon King Ozai and the other dragon general's in the room.

"What news do you bring?" said his King as he huffed out fire from his nostrils.

" My Lord, Princess Azula has sent an transmission to the palace." the guard said.

"Show me" King Ozai ordered.

"Yes my king" said the guard as he flew up towards his king and projected the transmission for all to see.

They all watched as the the hologram fizzled into view and showed their princess. She wore the blue military uniform of the Aras and was surrounded by a few dozen Drogon men who were changing into the Ara uniforms as well.

"Good evening father." Princess Azula gave a traditional Drogon bow.

"What is there to report Azula." said King Ozai ignoring her greeting.

"Infiltration is complete father. The Aras won't know what hit them once it's too will have their Ring and be one step closer to unleashing The Great One" said the Princess.

"Excellent Azula. You have done well. I expect the Ring to be with you next time we talk. Once we collect the Ring from them. Next it will be those Cros Ring." The Dragon king said.

Princess Azula ended her transmission with her father then turned toward her men.

"All of you will report back here tomorrow afternoon. If you find the ring do not retrieve it. It will be heavily guarded it. If you do manage to find it send a signal to your position and we will do a joint attack to get it." said Princess Azula.

They all gave a salute and headed out of their meeting spot.

Azula was left alone in the dark room and let out a twisted smile as she thought of how easy it was to sneak into the fortress. She predicted that the Aras were celebrating at this moment over their 'victory'. They were naive to think that they had won the battle earlier. It was merely a distraction so her and her men could sneak in and disguise themselves as their soldiers. To beat one's enemy one must know how they fight to beat them soundly and mercilessly. Azula was going to enjoy taking them out from the inside.

She walked out into the capital walls.

* * *

Sokka was going to go crazy. The past weeks have been nothing but polar wolf-bears dung. Not only did he lose his Paladin but he was given the duty to watch over the women's healing sessions. He was made fun of by the other soldiers and even some of those damn Cros started poking fun at him.

Especially Jet.

Oh how he wanted to sock him in his face. He never liked Jet, not even before he dated his sister. When he broke her heart he despised him even more. Now he was his number one enemy. He couldn't wait when the dignitaries left. Sadly they had another banquet today with them.

Sokka rushed out of the medical ward leaving behind the giggling woman. He couldn't wait for his punishment to be over and get back to his sweet Paladin. He wondered how his baby sister was doing. He hadn't seen her that much for the past few weeks. He had heard from that Aang kid that she's the ultimate hide and seeker. Whatever that is.

She seemed more happier lately, but then again Katara is usually a happy person.

Sokka shrugged his shoulders and continued down towards the capital city.

Katara sat in her chambers with her friends as they helped her dress into her gown for the evening. She felt a bit sad that she wouldn't be able to meet with Li tonight. Her training with him was hard but oh so worth it. She thought only her magic could get her where she wanted, but Li showed her that there were many other ways to fight and bring opponents down. Li and her hadn't only kept a professional relationship however. She could really say he was her friend. She told him things that she would normally not tell anyone else. Not even Sokka, her father or Gran-Gran. Even though Li was very reserved he told her things about himself and sometimes laughed at the jokes she said. She felt proud at getting him to laugh. Although she's never seen his face or much else from him since his body is covered in a hooded poncho and bandages she felt her heart beat faster whenever their together.

 _Was it weird to have a crush on_ _him?_ she wondered.

She knew she shouldn't have developed feelings for him but she couldn't help herself. Or at least her heart couldn't help it.

Katara let out a sad sigh as Ling combed through her hair.

"What is the matter Princess? Boy trouble?" Ling said with a smile.

"Um no Ling. I just don't feel like going to the banquet that's all." Katara said while giving her a awkward smile through the mirror.

The rest of the girls laughed disbelieving at her words.

Once the laughter had finally calmed down her friend Ming came up to add her makeup.

"Princess how are your games with the young Ahmet boy Aang?" asked Ming.

The laughter started up again but this time more controlled.

"Oh their fine. Aang says I'm a master at hide and seek." she said not really paying attention.

"You guys seem to play for a **_really_** long time." said Ling.

"Well yeah I suppose. Aang's fun and a cute kid." she wasn't lying. While she did use Aang's game to sneak out the capital, it was actually fun when they played. Sometimes they played other games. But those days she couldn't meet with Li. She thought Aang was a great friend and he was a great listener. She never told him anything sensitive because he was only a kid and he lost his whole race. She did not need to add onto his plate.

Ling and the servants looked at her with confused expressions.

"Princess, may we ask you something?" Ling said.

"Sure. You never need to ask me to speak." she said in confusion.

"Well, do you like Aang?" Ming said.

"Of course I like Aang. He's a nice boy and a great friend." she said in even more confusion. What had gotten into her friends?

"No Princess. What we mean is do you _like_ Aang." said Ming.

Katara's eyes widened into saucers once she realized what her friends were trying to ask her.

"W-Where did this come from?! Me and A-Aang are nothing but friends. He's just a kid. I'm like two years older than him!" she nearly yelled with flushed cheeks.

Where was this coming from?Why would they think her and Aang would even be remotely into each other.

"Well then why are you two always together?" asked Ling.

"Especially at night." one of her friends Kama said with a snicker.

Katara eyes widened even more and her cheeks turned crimson.

 _Ew!_ she yelled in her head.

"Were we wrong?" said Ling as she and the others uncovered their ears from her yell.

Apparently Katara had spoke her to thoughts out loud as well.

"Of course you are. One, Aang is way too young for any of the stuff you guys are going on about. Two, we are just friends. Three, we are only playing games. That's it." she said firmly.

"We apologize Katara. It's just you seem so much more happy lately and we thought it was because of a boy." they said while dropping her title.

The blush that reappeared on her cheeks did not go unnoticed by her friends.

" So it is a boy!" Ming exclaimed.

The other girls started to giggle and gossip among themselves at this new turn of events.

"Is it Jet?" Ling said, her voice serious.

The room suddenly turned silent.

" No. It isn't." Katara said while giving a small smile towards Ling. She understood why Ling would be angry if it was Jet. She was the one after all who caught Jet in the act of cheating. Katara would be forever grateful to her friend. She always told Ling things. Ling reminded her of her mother. She felt at ease with her. She felt bad for not telling her about Li though. She decided to at least tell her once she was alone with her.

" So who is it then?" Ling asked.

Katara tapped twice on her dresser to secretly signal her.

Ling smiled and nodded her head.

"Well you are ready to go to Princess" said Ming.

As soon as she said that there was a knock at her chamber doors. She gave an 'Enter' and her brother Sokka entered the room.

" Hey sis you ready?" Sokka asked.

"Yes I am. Let me guess your my escort again." Katara said as she watched her friends exit the room.

" Yep so lets be on our way" Sokka said while extending his arm out for her.

" I hate these banquets." Katara said.

"Me too. But dad needs us there. Plus without these trade agreements between both of the quadrants we wouldn't have those goods and weapons they sell us."

" That's true." Katara said before they entered the banquet hall .

* * *

Surprisingly the banquet was not boring at all tonight. Dad had introduced Aang to the Eden dignitaries and they were cheering at the fact there was an possibility Ahmets still lived. Aang had showed them all kinds of wind magic and danced different types of Ahmet dances, his ring also glowed a bit. They still hadn't made any progress on discovering the rings significance. Aras scientists had tried to uncover the ring Aang held and the one I had secrets but all they could find out was that they were ancient and could hypothetically power all four quadrants for eons.

There were a lot more guards at tonight's banquet . She figured her dad wanted to buff up security ever since Drogons snuck into the capital. She didn't mind it though because she preferred the guards company than the dignitaries most of the time. They at least don't try and weasel their way into the good graces of her father.

She continued to drink from her cup when Aang rushed down from the stage towards her. He held his hand out and said.

"Let's dance Katara!" Aang said happily.

Katara looked at Aang with wide eyes.

"Dance? Um I don't know Aang." Katara said while looking away from him.

"Come on Katara it'll be fun. Let's show them how to have real fun!" he said with a big grin.

"Alright Aang." Katara said with a smile of her own.

They both stepped onto the stage and were immediately surrounded by the curious dignitaries and the Ara nobility. Her father and Sokka looked on with questioning and slightly narrowed eyes.

" They're all staring Aang" Katara said nervously.

" Don't focus on them. Focus on me and only me." Aang said strongly.

Katara blushed and nodded her head.

They soon started their dance. It wasn't a dance that anyone expected. It wasn't a formal dance or one you would learn in the ballroom. They both leapt and soared through the stage while circling each other and doing flips. The young Ara was graceful and moved like the water that flowed from the fountains. The young Ahmet moved like the soft wind around the stage and came up before the young Ara. They joined hands and then spun around before the young Ahmet dipped the Ara and pulled her back up to hold her close.

The crowd was silent for a moment before they broke out into a loud cheer. Katara and Aang both tried to catch their breath as they stared into each others eyes.

 _That was so much fun!_ Katara thought happily. She continued to look at Aang and thought he had really nice grey eyes. She saw a look in his eyes but couldn't discern what it meant.

Before they could let go of each other an explosion went off from the entrance, sending guards and dignitaries flying. From the blazes of the fire stood three men. They wore the blue guards uniform and started fighting against the other guards with flames.

"Drogons! Apprehend them!" said High Chief Hakoda.

The guards ran toward the Drogons, but before they could they were flanked from behind by more disguised Drogons.

" Now now Chief Hakoda. I would call off your men before someone gets hurt." said a feminine voice.

Everyone looked towards one of the disguised Drogons and saw them take take their helmet off. Everyone gasped when they realized it was a female with blue scales along her face and she had white reptilian eyes.

" I am Princess Azula of Agnimitra. I have come for one if the Rings of the Seven. It appears it is my lucky day however, not only is there one ring but there is two." Princess Azula said with a malicious smile as she lifted a finger towards Aang and Katara.

"Capture them alive." she said.

"Like hell you will!" High Chief Hakoda pushed the rubble away from him as he pulled out his sword to protect the children.

Sokka rushed towards the Drogons that were attempting to get close to his sister. Everywhere around him was a was surprised when he saw his sister incapacitate the men one by one.

"Help dad!" Katara said as she noticed her brother standing like a moose-lion in headlights. " he needs you more than I!"

Sokka shook his head to focus and yelled over the fighting " Your my baby sis! I'll never forgive myself if I don't protect you! If I help dad who'll help you."

" I will!" said two voices.

Sokka turned to see both Jet and Aang in fighting positions on each side of his sister. They glared at each other for a moment and then attacked any nearby Drogons.

" I'm fine Sokka. I got back up dad doesn't!" she said as she took another one out. She was oblivious to the exchange from the boys beside her though.

Sokka reluctantly nodded his head and headed to his father's side.

The Drogons kept coming in swarms from the opened hole in the wall. Eventually they overpowered everyone with sheer numbers. Katara and Jet were the last remaining but fell just like the rest from the many Drogons .

Princess Azula let a wry smile form on her lips as she approached the ring bearers.

"Oh how the weak tremble before the strong" Princess Azula said with a cruel laugh. She noticed the fear in all her captives eyes. Some were good at hiding it than others.

Princess Azula motioned for two of her men to remove the rings off the prisoners hands but when they tried to pry it off one of them were turned into ice and the other dropped to his knees unable to breath. He soon fell dead. Everyone looked on in shock at what just occurred. Aang looked at the man dead before him.

"Hmm.. I was going to have you executed here. But unfortunately the Ring is protecting itself from being removed. Any other attempts at it will just lose men." Princess Azula said not really caring on her assessment or the men that were already dead.

"Reinforce their chains and bring them to the shuttle. We head to the planet of Ohuru."

The men picked up Katara and Aang and led them out the breach in the wall. Her father and her brother and Jet tried to get out of the enemies hold but failed.

"Bring my daughter back or I'll kill you all!" Her father yelled like never before.

Azula merely laughed and retracted her azure wings to leave the breach but not before saying in a malice filled voice

"Kill them all".

All you could hear was the screams and flames throughout the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh no! Well that's Azula for ya. Never leave a soul alive.**

 **let me know what you guys think. I appreciate feedback :)**

 **Until next time mates!**

 **ooJollyZuZuoo**


	12. An Enemies Rescue

**Good day peeps. Chapter would have been out this morning but I was playing my ps4 :P. Fyi the weapons used in my story are not star wars related. I can't exactly describe to you what they look like but just know they aren't . Think more on the lines of Magic Weapons. Everyone in this alternate Universe of Avatar has magic. Some very little. For example Sokka. he has magic but he cant conjure it without the help of a magic item. That's basically a hint.**

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11_**

 ** _An Enemies Rescue_**

 ** _Before the chaos…_**

Zuko sat on top of the large rock formation near his and his Uncle's camp staring off towards the capital city. He could see the bright lights which made the planet seem like a true utopia. He was undeniably bored tonight. When Katara came to train yesterday she told him before they started that she had a banquet to go to and couldn't join him tomorrow. He completely understood since she was royalty, but now he was completely bored without her. Ever since he started training with her, he got to know things about her and allowed her to know things about him. Of course he kept anything that could reveal himself to her but he shared basic things with her.

He sighed sadly and wondered how she had placed herself inside him like this.

"Nephew, what is on your mind?" Uncle Iroh asked as he came up behind him.

Zuko thought on whether he should tell his uncle of his dilemma. It wouldn't do any harm for him to know, right?

"I'm just thinking about me teaching Katara Uncle." Zuko said halfway turning to face his Uncle.

"Are you thinking of the teaching, or are you thinking about her." Uncle Iroh said with a small smile. He himself had seen the young Ara progress. His nephew had asked him to view one of their practice session and he had come for everyone after that. Of course he stayed hidden in the shadows so she wouldn't notice him.

He could see what his nephew meant when he said she had potential. At first she was a bit sloppy in her form and missed the mark on the targets when she practiced with a blaster, but she soon got the hang of it and became a force to be reckoned with. Zuko had even admitted she was a challenge when it came to hand to hand combat, although she never got a round against him he could see the excitement in his nephew's eyes.

" Honestly both Uncle." Zuko said while taking his hood off to release his horns.

"what do you mean?" asked his Uncle.

"At first, I honestly don't know why I even agreed to train her. But when I did and we started that first night, I felt pride that she could keep up with my expectations. I planned to keep our agreement strictly professional, but Katara has this way about her that completely crushes any barriers I put up. Now I'm thinking that I'm using our training as an excuse to see her. Just to be in her presence. She makes everything feel better. She's also has come a long way and I feel with more time and practice she'll be great fighter." Zuko said.

Iroh looked at his nephew and smiled at what he said..and didn't say. He knew the young lady had unfolded herself into his nephew heart and by the way she looked at him when he wasn't looking, he figured his nephew had the same affect on her. However, they both seemed oblivious to it.

"You must remember Prince Zuko that you must keep focused upon your objective. While you train her at night. We search in the day for the Ring . We haven't fou-"

 ** _BOOM_**

Zuko and his Uncle looked out towards the capital city and saw that an explosion had went off near the top of the capital itself.

"What is happening?!" his Uncle asked in alarm.

Zuko was about to respond but saw a huge black cloud heading towards the hole. He squinted his eyes to get a better and widened them once he was able to discern it. There was a swarm of Drogons flying into the hole of the capital.

"Come Prince Zuko! We must get to the capital immediately." his Uncle said then retracted his wings.

Zuko rose from his spot and grabbed his mask and his dual sabers and soon they were off.

 ** _Now.._**

Zuko and his Uncle got to the capital walls and were nearing the broken ice wall. They beat their wings even faster once they could hear the cries.

 _Katara!_ Zuko yelled in his head.

Zuko dived into the hole and his nose was immediately assaulted with burnt flesh. He saw as his people were slowly killing Aras and Cros left and right and laughed while doing it . He narrowed his eyes at them all and pulled his blades out. They glowed a bright red and he charged at the unsuspecting men.

He showed no mercy to the men and quickly sliced them down with quick precision. He struck a the icy ground with his heated blades and it quickly built up a cover of steam.

The men started shouting and throwing fire magic around the room missing him and only adding to the steam. He saw his uncle enter the fold and dispatch the men on the other side of the huge room.

Soon they both finished the men off and were glad to see that there were many survivors.

His Uncle went to go untie the captives while Zuko did a quick search of the room to find Katara. He cursed in his head and hoped she wasn't one of the dead.

Zuko turned around when he saw a guy around his age help up a older man that was burned on the left side of his chest.

"Sokka leave me. It's only a flesh must go and save Katara and Aang." the older man said to the guy named Sokka.

Sokka looked torn between leaving the older man or staying.

"Maybe I can help." Zuko said as he approached them.

The men looked at the masked man who was their savior with suspicion.

"I thank you and owe you my life and the rest of the ones you saved. Though I must ask. Who are you?" the older man said.

" I am Li. What's important now is that you said some people were taken?" said Zuko.

" Yes. My daughter Katara and a young Ahmet boy named Aang." the older man said.

Zuko widened his eyes underneath the mask. The man in front of him was Katara's father!

" Dad. Are you sure you'll be fine? I'll go chase after them in my Paladin and get Katara back!" Sokka said with determination.

" Your Paladin is in the docking bay across the city. By the time you get there they may be off planet." said the older man.

"But..there must be something we can do!"Sokka angrily said.

" What direction did they take the other captives." said Zuko.

"They flew out the hole you came in, they appeared to head north of here. How did you get up here anyways?" Sokka asked.

Zuko didn't answer and turned towards the hole. He walked towards the ledge and turned his head toward the bigger man that came with him still untying the captives.

" I'm going ahead Uncle." he said before leaping off the high ledge.

All the rooms occupants gasped as they saw their savior fall to his death. They widened their eyes when they saw a pair of huge red draconic wings soar high into the sky.

Iroh simply continued to untie the shocked captives while thinking of how this will all end.

He needed some tea.

* * *

 ** _With Katara and Aang…_**

They both walked in silence as they neared the Drogons ship. Katara was seething on the inside. Everything she loved, Everything she wanted to protect was being taken away from her by these monsters. She was scared for her family and the Cros dignitaries that were left in the capital. What if they were killed? She wouldn't put it passed these abominations. She could feel tears prodding at her eyes. She refused however to cry in front of them.

Aang kept his eyes glued to the ground. He didn't want to look up to the reality of what was happening. He was scared. He was scared for the people back at the capital city. But most of all he was scared for Katara. He didn't want to think of her dying. He didn't want to think of what they would do to them. He felt anger build up in him at the realization that these people were the ones who destroyed his quadrant. Now they were going to take Katara away from her home and family.

His ring started to pulse and emit a soft glow.

Soon they reached the entrance of the large ship. The dilating doors spiraled opened and they were about to enter the ship until an eruption was caused from behind them.

There was steam covering up everything so no one could see what had happened.

The Princess of the Drogons directed two of her men to check out the disturbance. When they walked into the steam it was silent until they heard loud yells and bright orange lights coming from the inside. Suddenly it all stopped and no one came out. The men tried to wait out the steam so they could see what was happening but the steam kept hiding the unknown.

"Go in there before I have all your heads!" Princess Azula said irritated at all the waiting.

More men soon hurried into the fog but the same results occurred.

The Princess let out an angry growl before turning to her prisoners.

"Whoever is there, if you don't come out now I will kill the hostages!" she said.

Aang and her moved closer towards each other at the Princesses words.

"It's okay Katara. I won't let her hurt you." Aang whispered next to her.

She could see the fear in his eyes but gave him a small smile and leaned closer to him.

Aang blushed a deep shade of red and was glad Katara couldn't see it.

Azula was about to order for one of her men to torture a prisoner when out walked the bane that was interfering in her mission. He wore a big hooded poncho and had a blue mask covering his face.

"Li!" the Ara prisoner yelled out.

Azula told the rest of her men to kill him and they soon hurried off to do battle.

She was surprised however when the man pulled out dual sabers and cut down the first two men who met him. He then did a somersault into the air and spin slashes two more men. Soon he was surrounded by ten of her men and they sent streams of fire magic in all directions.

"No!" yelled the Ara.

Azula smiled and was about to turn around until she saw something zoom to one of her men and slicing him down. The man was without his poncho and was covered in bandages. He must've used it to block most of the fire. Azula felt that wasn't the only way he survived however. She needed to test a theory.

She walked over to the Ara prisoner and lifted her off the ground. She conjured a blue fire dagger and held it to her throat.

"Katara! Let her go now!" the other prisoner yelled.

Azula merely ignored him and looked at the man who had only two of her men to take out. He stopped as soon as he heard the yell from the other prisoner.

" If you don't want any harm to come to this Ara, then I suggest you drop your weapons." she smiled once he did as he was told.

"Now. I want you to take off that mask."

 _Damn_.

Zuko cursed in his head as his sister told him to take off his mask. He knew once he did she would immediately recognize him and would let their father know he was a traitor and aiding their enemies. He and his uncle had stayed under his father's radar for to long to get discovered now. He couldn't let his sister see who he was and he couldn't let Katara get hurt. He inwardly let out a defeated sigh. What was a secret identity compared to a life? Zuko was about to reach for his mask until he heard a loud bestial noise come from above. He looked up and saw a big white monster rush towards them.

* * *

 ** _An hour earlier…_**

Sokka raced down the capital's floors and saw some guards fighting Drogons. He was pissed and they were the ones who took his sister. He grabbed his short saber on his hip and pressed a button on its hilt and it immediately gathered water around itself, forming a ice long sword. He swung it into two Drogons and they fell before him.

He then jumped down to a lower floor and pressed another button on the hilt and it sprouted water towards the ground to break his fall. He ran through the fighting and occasionally slashed a few enemies. He soon made it to the destroyed gates and rushed to the docking bay.

When he made it too where all the ships were he raced to his and typed his password in.

 ** _ERROR!WRONG CODE!ERROR!_**

What the hell? Sokka thought in his head. He typed his code in again and cursed when he go the same results.

"Dad must've changed my login codes." he groaned. He couldn't go all the way back to the capital just to ask for his codes. He'd never make it back in time to save his sister and that Aang kid.

Sokka almost fell to his knees until he heard a loud groan coming from something far away in a corner of the bay. He walked over and readied his blade for any surprise attacks. He stood there dumbfounded when he saw a beast half covered by a blanket roll onto his side.

He widened his eyes when he remembered this was the Ahmet kid's pet. Didn't the kid say he could fly? Sokka hadn't believed him, still didn't, but he was out of options and he could at least attempt to make it fly.

Sokka opened the docking doors and pulled off the sheet covering the beast. He jumped onto its saddle and grabbed its reins. He tried to shake the reigns like they did in the movies but nothing happened. He then tried to coerce the beast by telling him their going to save his master and he'd give him a treat.

All he got was a grunt.

Sokka was about to give up on this when he remembered that the Aang kid said something to get him to move.

" Was it Nip Nip? Fly Fly? Up Up?" Sokka said to himself.

"Jump Jump? Yip Yip? Go **_GOOO!?_** " Sokka yelled as the beast roared and rose high off the ground.

Sokka clutched onto the reins as they soon left the docking bay and soared through the night sky.

"Woah! He's flying he's actually flying!" laughed Sokka with glee.

Sokka relaxed a bit on the reins and turned the beast towards the direction he gave the masked man.

"Let's go save my sister and the kid!" Sokka shouted with determination.

 ** _Now…_**

"Appa!" Aang yelled in amazement at his friends entrance.

 _Who could have controlled Appa?_ Aang wondered.

He soon looked on in shock once he realized it was Katara's older brother Sokka.

Katara must've been just as shocked as he was because he heard her yell his name out.

"I am the Mighty Sokka and you are my prey!" Sokka said raising his blade that transformed into a long sword.

Princess Azula looked on in shock at the huge creature that landed before her. She couldn't discern what it was. She turned her attention to the bumbling idiot on top of the creature. She was confused that he was still alive. Hadn't she given the order to kill everyone in on that room? She lowered at the thought of her men failing but then she turned a glare toward the masked man. She had a feeling he stopped them before coming here.

Katara saw that the Princess was distracted and used an maneuver Li had taught her to escape her grasp.

The Princess looked at her with surprise before conjuring a fireball and throwing it at her.

Katara could have blocked it with her magic but her hands and feet were bound and she couldn't cast without them.

Everything had gone in slow motion as Li and Sokka tried to stop the fire ball from hitting her, but they were to far away to help her. Katara saw a bright white light from the corners of her eyes and soon felt arms wrap around her and turn her away from the blast. All she could see was white light surrounding the body of her friend Aang. His whole body was enveloped in light and his eyes no longer had any pupils. He raised his ring hand and all their confines broke loose and there were suddenly strong gust of wind. The winds formed into a fast moving tornado and sucked up everything around them.

Sokka held onto Appa reins with everything he had and Li plunged his sabers into the ice floor. The two men that were left weren't so lucky and got sucked into the tornado. The Princess struggled for a bit but soon joined them into the wind vortex.

The wind kept howling until it eventually stopped and Aang unconscious against Katara.

Everything was silent until Li got up and made his way towards Katara and Aang.

He was almost there until Sokka came up between them holding his blade out towards Li.

"Don't make another step." Sokka said in a hard tone.

"Sokka! What are you doing! Li helped save us." Katara said angrily at her brother.

" I don't know how you know his name Katara. But he's one of them. I saw him fly off from the capital with those dragon wings." Sokka said.

"What? That's not true! Li isn't one of them." Katara said in disbelief.

"Who the hell are you." Sokka demanded ignoring his sister for the moment.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at Katara brother. He expected this would happened, but it didn't mean he was ready or prepared. He knew one day Katara would find out about him. He just hoped it was during a time that she would understand and maybe forgive him. He knew that time wasn't here though, especially not after his sister attacked her family and home and nearly succeeded in kidnapping her and her friend. Zuko knew he had no choice but to reveal himself or the suspicion around him would only confirm it for them. He took one last look at Katara before he raised his mask and dropped it to the ground. He felt his heart break even more from the pieces they were as he heard her shocked gasp change to an angry yell.

Oh how he messed up.

Katara couldn't believe her eyes as she stared back at Li's face. He had those eyes. Those reptilian eyes all Drogons possessed. She felt anger and betrayal build up in her but she also felt her heart ache in so much pain. She ignored the feeling and allowed her anger to break through.

" Everything about you was a lie." she said in a cold detached voice.

"No, Kata-" he started but was interrupted harshly by her next words.

"Don't you dare say my name you liar! Everything you told me was a lie! What were you training me for really!? Did you expect me to betray my family and join your cause?! I trusted you!" Katara yelled.

"That was never my intention. When-" he was interrupted again but this time by a wave of water.

"You lie!" Katara cried.

"Is your name even Li!? Did you lie about that to! I thought you were my friend but apparently I was wrong! Your nothing but another Drogon spy!" she yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

Zuko didn't even attempt to dodge her magic. He deserved the bashing she brought on him. He should have never lied to her. But what else could he have done? Zuko laid on his back as he tried to bring air back into his lungs from her last attack. He was about to sit up until he felt her sit on him and then started to repeatedly beat his face.

"How could you!How could you!How could you!" she yelled as she continued to beat him.

Sokka went to stop his sister from killing the Drogon. Not that he felt any sympathy for him, but he owed him his life and his father's and he wouldn't be repaying the debt by having his sister kill him. He struggled a bit to pull Katara off the guy and then embraced her and patted her back when she cried into his chest. He looked at the guy's bruised and battered scaled face then picked up his sister and turned towards Appa. He placed her down in the saddle then went to go get Aang and do the same. He looked back at the body of the Drogon still lying down on the ground before turning to Appa.

"Yip Yip" Sokka said and soon they were off.

* * *

As they flew through the sky Sokka received an transmission from his communicator. He looked back to see that Katara was asleep next to the unconscious body of Aang. He answered his communicator and was met with the holographic projection of his father.

"Dad I have Katara and Aang! I'm coming back to the capital." Sokka said.

" No Sokka, as much as I want you too, you can't come back to the capital. It's not safe here anymore you need to take your sister and Aang to my grand shuttle and go off planet to the first Quadrant. There you will be safe for the time being." his father said in a pained voice.

" Dad what are you saying! We can't leave our home. We don't have to worry about that Princess anymore she's been taken care of. Our planet is safe." Sokka said with pride.

It was soon dashed away on his father's next words.

"It is not my son. We have gotten word that there is a huge armada heading towards the security defenses around our quadrant. We think they are after the rings both Katara and Aang bear." his father said.

" Then let's give them to-" Sokka started but was interrupted by his father.

"No we will not. If those rings are given to them then all life as we know it will cease to exist. Agnimitra plans to unleash what is known as The Great One. If all rings are brought together to do such a purpose he will be born and destroy everything in the galaxy." his father said.

" The Great One?" Sokka wondered before continuing " well what about you and everyone else on this planet?"

"We will escape to our sister planet and fortify our defenses there." said his father.

" Why can't we go there!" Sokka nearly yelled.

" It's not where your destinies lie. You must protect your sister and the young Ahmet. They must not be captured. You also need to find the Ringbearer in first quadrant. Promise me Sokka that you will listen and protect your sister." said his father.

"I promise." Sokka said sadly.

" I'm so sorry son. I really am. I love you and tell your sister for me okay."

" I love you to dad, and I will."

Sokka soon arrived to his father's grand shuttle and boarded Appa inside. He was glad his father's shuttle was big enough to fit the flying creature or else there'd be a problem.

Sokka went to the control room and started up the shuttle. He looked out towards the window and saw the landscape fade away as they rose away from the planet. He touched the glass and bowed his head.

He could feel his tears coming. He hadn't cried since he lost _her_.

Now he was losing his home.

* * *

 **A/N: yikes. oof. disastrous.**

 **Next Time on Avatar Z...(** Disclaimer: Don't own any DBZ **)**

 **Whelp let me know what ya think! R &R!**

 **ooJollyZuZuoo**


	13. Impasse

**Sorry this chapter is a bit late (extremely so) was supposed to be out like maybe three days ago.. but aye that Spiderman ps4 game is pretty lit.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. the next one should be up soon :).**

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.

 **Hey I made some few grammatical changes. Nothing to serious just things I noticed that didn't flow well.(12/30)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12_**

 ** _Impasse_**

Zuko didn't know how long he laid on the ground as he thought of what had occurred.

He felt horrible.

Not only mentally from his fallout with Katara but he had to admit, her training bore fruit.

His whole body felt numb and sore. She messed him up pretty good. Maybe he should of avoided some of her attacks?

He tried to finally get up from his spot but immediately laid back down as pain shook throughout his body.

He heard the sound of a ship landing nearby and tried to hide himself the best he could.

He saw as the ship landed and the doors opened and out walked Ara guards and his Uncle bounded in chains.

Zuko cursed in his head. This was all his fault. Now because of him his Uncle and him were to face execution. He ignored the pain he felt and got off the ground and readied himself for the fight.

"Nephew, stand down. They are not here to harm you." said his Uncle not even looking in his direction.

"Then why are you in chains uncle?" Zuko said as he kept his guard.

The Ara guards looked around but couldn't see where the voice was coming from. They noticed the huge enemy ship but saw it was vacant and many bodies dead on the floor.

" This is a mere precaution nephew. I talked to the High Chief. He agreed to spare our lives for saving him and his family. He wishes to speak to us on important matters. However, we must allow them to place inhibitors on our bodies to prevent our escape." his Uncle said.

Zuko sighed as he saw this was their only way out of this terrible situation. He trusted his uncle so he came out of his hiding spot and raised his hands in front of him.

The guards came up to him and placed an inhibitor collar around his neck and chained his hands behind his back. The guards led them back into the ship and they were on their way back to the capital city.

Iroh assessed his nephew's appearance as they sat in the waiting room of the grand capital. He frowned at the many bruises on his face.

"What happened to you nephew?" asked Iroh.

His nephew didn't answer for awhile before he raised his head.

"She found out." he said before lowering his head back down.

"All of your injuries are from her?" Iroh asked in surprise.

He nodded " They would have been worse..or she probably wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for her brother."

"You let her, didn't you." Iroh stated.

" I wronged her uncle. She responded as I thought. I also don't blame her. With everything that's been going on recently it's only natural she'd end up hating my race even more. I only added to the fire." his nephew said.

Iroh had never seen him look so depressed before. The only time he could remember was when he found out about his mother.

He didn't think Lady Katara could get this deep in his nephew. He didn't think anyone could affect him so other than him and his mother.

" You truly cared for her nephew." Iroh said.

" Yes uncle. Even though I was just training her. I felt like she and I could have been friends. Maybe we were.. but now, that possibility could never be." his nephew said.

" Nothing is ever impossible nephew." Iroh said in a whisper.

Their conversation came to a stop as the High Chief of the Aras came towards them followed by two guards.

" Follow me" said the High Chief.

Iroh and his nephew were both led into the war room and stood in the middle of semi circle. The High Chief walked to his seat and next to his advisors and they began discussion.

"Why are these Drogons still alive?" snarled an old advisor.

A few others shook their heads in agreement.

"They are alive because the High Chief ordered it and because they are the ones who stopped all of us from being killed." said the Ara on the right side of the High Chief.

A few inclined their heads in agreement, albeit reluctantly. They were awake when they were saved by the enemy and they all had the same question pop up in their heads.

"Enough questions. These two Drogons are not our enemy. Not only have they saved the lives of us all, but went against their monarch as well." the High Chief said.

"But why did they? This could all be a ruse just to get to us! You can never trust any who hail from the fourth quadrant!" said the same old advisor.

"Their reasons were given to me when I had talked with the Drogon Iroh. What I know will not be spoken even to my advisors. It is of utmost importance." the High Chief said in a hard tone.

He dared any of them to rebut him. He looked at his advisors and softened his features when no one refused.

"General Bato I want you to inform the servants to prepare two rooms for our guest. I also want you to make sure that all this is not known to the public."

"Yes High Chief" the man named Bato that was on his right said.

"Now I must speak to our guest in private."the High Chief said.

Zuko noticed that even though the High Chief referred to them as 'guest' he made sure they were still confined. He watched as all the men filed out of the room and all that were left was him and his uncle and the High Chief himself.

"Before we truly begin I want to thank you both for saving not only the lives of my people but also the lives of my family." the High Chief said sincerely even though he looked like he had swallowed some spicy fire flakes.

" It was only the right thing to do. We thank you for allowing us to be spared High Chief Hakoda." his uncle said with a bow. Zuko followed suit so as to not disrespect.

"What do you and the Insurgency know about The Great One?" High Chief Hakoda asked his Uncle.

Zuko's eyes widened at the man words. How did he know, he wondered.

" What we know of The Great One is that it is an ancient beast dating back Eons ago. We have found old ruins in different quadrants stating that The Great One had ravaged the entire galaxy. It took all four quadrants working together to defeat it. Everything that lived in the galaxy was in piece, even the four galactic nations. However that all ended around 400 years as you may know. But what you don't truly know is why. Fire Dragon King Sozin claimed to have had a vision from The Great One. He said he was told that Agnimitra was superior out of all the other quadrant and they were meant to guide them all. He said The Great One promised him ultimate power and godly hood if we set him free from the seal that was placed on him long ago." his uncle said.

"Then why start the war? Why destroy thousands of planets from other quadrants if the goal was to release The Great One?" the High Chief said with barely concealed calm.

" Because the seal requires an enormous sacrifice. A sacrifice that is so great that it created the Insurgency." his uncle said while folding his arms.

"What is required for the sacrifice?" the High Chief said.

" The eradication of The Galactic Nations. The sacrifice requires a certain number of people of all races to be killed in the name of The Great One." said Zuko darkly.

Iroh could smell the anger rolling off his nephew and decided to continue telling the story himself.

"Then why hasn't Agnimitra faced any losses." High Chief Hakoda said before Iroh could speak.

"We may be the ones attacking, but do not think that our people are not being affected by this. There is a civil war going on within Agnimitra. We are separated into different factions. The ones who support the Galactic Insurgency and the ones who are loyal to The Great One. Unfortunately, many of our people are for The Great One and we who are against are severely outnumbered. Me and my nephew had to flee with a crew of men who joined the Insurgency. Our betrayal is unknown to Agnimitra, but who knows for how long." Iroh said.

Hakoda thought over what the two men told him. Did he trust them? Hell no. But he couldn't blatantly disregarded their words. Especially after what they risked today. He owed them a debt and he was not an ungrateful king. Even if they belonged to his enemy.

" So why have you come to Anahita capital's planet?" he questioned instead.

" We had intercepted a message meant for the Princess of Agnimitra. Apparently she had spies outside your fortress and they had sent her news of an rift opening up and an unnatural bright light being seen outside your walls. They suspected it may have been one of the Rings of the Seven. That's why you were invaded recently. That was their goal."

The High Chief narrowed his eyes in a thoughtful manner as he raised a hand to his chin.

" I had caught two spies weeks earlier before the invasion actually. They told me of something similar," he said before locking his eyes with Iroh " Why has the Insurgency sent you two? What is their goal?"

" We weren't sent specifically to this planet. We had just finished up a mission in the fourth quadrant when we received the message. There are many agents across the galaxy apart of the Insurgency that are on the same mission but we were the closest to intercept. Our goal is to collect the Rings of the Seven and protect them and their chosen bearers from The Great Ones followers." Iroh said.

"I see. Do you know who bears the Rings?" the High Chief asked.

" I do not but-" Iroh was interrupted by his nephew choosing to enter the conversation .

" I do. As I went to save the hostages from the Princess. One of the hostages lives was put in danger and the other hostage had a ring that started to glow brightly and enveloped his whole body in white. He brought upon strong winds and nearly destroyed everything. I believe he was the ring bearer."

The high Chief nodded his head at his nephew explanation.

" Yes, the young Ahmet boy Aang..as well as my young daughter Katara both bear Rings of the Seven."

Zuko's eyes widened at the mention of Katara. She was a ring bearer? He couldn't remember seeing one on her during their training sessions.

Hakoda noticed the younger man's change of expression but decided he was merely surprised.

'So Noelani still exist' thought Iroh as he smiled.

"If what you say is true. Then you will need a way to off this planet and protect the Rings and their bearers." Hakoda asked.

They both nodded.

"Then I must consult with my council tomorrow and we will decide further then. You may sleep in the guest wing but be mindful there are guards everywhere and if your story doesn't check out then execution will be the least of your worries." Hakoda threatened before nodding towards his guards.

Soon the two Drogons were ushered out of the room and Hakoda was left to himself.

He allowed his cold walls to drop as he thought over the events of today. Not only did Anahita capital's planet get invaded but he had sent his son and his daughter off world to the first quadrant. He felt absolutely terrible and he hated himself even more as he heard the pain and fear in his son's voice. He had so many things he wanted to tell them. He just hoped that Tu and La reunited them one day.

* * *

Sokka had flown the ship for a couple days now towards the first quadrant nearest checkpoint. He turned on the gps tracking and auto navigation system and then made his way towards the ships sick bay. He walked through the sliding doors and couldn't help the frown that appeared on his face.

He walked towards his sleeping sister on the med bed and raised a hand to her cheek.

"Wake up sis. I need you. I can't do this by myself ." Sokka said sadly.

Sokka almost sighed again but he saw his sister start to stir.

"Katara?" he said as her eyes slowing fluttered open.

"Sokka? Why is it so bright?" she groaned .

Sokka grabbed her and gave her one of his famous bear hugs. He was so happy that she woke up. He was extremely bored talking to himself for the past few days and he hated grieving alone.

"Sokka..can't breath.." Katara said as she tried to release herself from her brothers hold.

"Oh sorry Katara" Sokka said as he let her go and went to dim the lights in the med bay.

Katara took in her new surroundings. She noticed a lot of medical equipment and figured she was in a med bay. She looked to her left and saw the unconscious body of her friend Aang. She widened her eyes as she suddenly remembered all that occurred.

"Sokka what happened!? All I remember after Aang started glowing and then you and...Li" she finished sadly.

Katara's face contorted in anger. "How dare he! I thought he was my friend! I thought I could trust him! He just used me!"

"Katara, how did you know him?" Sokka asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Katara stopped her angry rant and kept her eyes to the floor.

" I don't want to talk about that Sokka." she said.

" What do you mean you don't want go talk about it? How come you knew of the Drogon before now?" Sokka asked as he narrowed his eyes even more at her.

"Look Sokka just drop it. I don't want to talk about it. Besides I'll never see him again, and if I do he better pray to all his cursed gods." Katara said seethingly.

Sokka never saw his sister so angry over something. Not even when she was denied to train in the simulators like the men. He wanted to continue to press her on what she knew but he didn't want her wrath to switch to him.

"Where are we anyways? Looks like a med bay, but not the ones in the capital. Has dad come by?" Katara asked once she calmed down.

She noticed that Sokka stiffened and seemed to look anywhere but at her.

"Well um.. how should I say this.."Sokka started hesitantly.

"Is dad okay? Is he alive? Is everyone okay Sokka?" she asked fearfully.

"Everyone is okay Katara. Dad is fine..but we aren't heading back to the capital." Sokka said.

" What? Then where are we heading? She asked confused. Where could they possibly go other than home?

Sokka let out a loud huff and then looked her squarely in the eyes.

"We are heading to the first quadrant Eden. Dad says it's unsafe to stay in the second quadrant. He's right and we are almost to the nearest junction checkpoint." Sokka said in a voice that betrayed no emotion.

Katara looked at her brother like he was crazy. She half expected him to spread a smile across his face and say 'just kidding' but his face was complete and utterly serious.

"Sokka what the hell! How could we leave our home! How could we leave dad! This is crazy we have to go back."

" We can't Katara. We are already to far away from home to turn back now. Dad entrusted me with you and Aang's safety. The rings you guys both wear have bonded with you and can't be taken off of you by any physical means. Believe me I've tried. We can't let them be taken by the Drogons that's why dad has sent us away. He believes we will be better hidden in Eden." Sokka said.

Katara wanted to argue with her brother. She wanted to go back and help their dad. She wanted to be together with her family as a whole. However , she saw the hurt in her brothers eyes and knew that he was hurting just like her. He had made some tough decisions recently and he needed someone to keep him sane and going.

"Ok Sokka. I understand." Katara said with a sigh.

Sokka smiled and hugged his sister and left the room to check on the ships navigation.

Katara felt something warm and wet go down her cheek and raised a hand to wipe her face.

* * *

 ** _First Quadrant-Eden_**

 ** _Planet Cronos_**

An old man walked down a long marble corridor as he made his way to the large grand chamber doors. He knocked on it twice and waited a long moment before he just opened the doors.

He scanned the room for his charge and saw her laying sprawled about among her sheets. He let out a sigh and made his way over to her and gently shook her.

"five more minutes...scratch that. Leave me alone" she mumbled while turning over and rolling in cover.

"Lady Beifong it is time to wake up. What if your parents were to catch you in such a state." he said with a smile.

"Like they'll dare come near my room. I bet they even forgot the way to my room." she grumbled.

"Not true Lady Beifong your parents care for you very much. Now breakfast is almost ready and I would like for you to get dressed." he said.

"Alright." she said while raising up. Then a mischievous smile appeared on her face before he felt a tremor throughout the room. He merely bent his knees and raised the ground below him into a high pillar. He watched as the ground transformed into a sea of mud before it went back to its former state.

"Wow your getting better at this Rupert." she said.

"Thank you Lady Beifong. Your morning surprises do continue to surprise though. Now I must go and make sure breakfast is ready. Your chambermaids are here now. Please be nice" said Rupert with a smile before he left the room.

As Rupert left the room the chambermaids entered and immediately went to dress her. Though she couldn't 'see' them. Let alone anyone for that matter. She knew exactly where each one were. She had to admit that her father had hired right this time. Before anyone her father assigned to her didn't take her seriously and even dared to steal priceless items when they thought she wouldn't notice.

How wrong were they.

She couldn't see them as normal people could. But she could see through anything she touched by her earth magic. None of her servants knew of it except for Rupert. Even before she could see through her magic the old geezer never looked down on her like everyone else. He always pushed her to operate through her other senses although it never truly helped her until she got lost that one day.

Her servants were finished with dressing her and gave her some honest and some fake compliments. She was helped all the way to the door, _not like she needed it,_ and was soon surrounded by her guards. They walked her in silence all the way to the dining room and she could 'see' her father and her mother seated at the head of the table while Rupert stood next to all the servers. She was soon ushered to her seat and was given a plate with food on it.

"Toph my daughter. I hope you slept well." her father spoke.

"Yes dear. You did not fall out of bed I hope. If so we could install railings for you." her mother said worriedly.

" I slept well father, mother. Thank you for asking. May I inquire something?" asked Toph.

"Yes you may Toph. What is it you wonder my daughter." her father asked.

" Please excuse my rudeness but normally you do not eat with me for breakfast. Why have you now?"

"Well my daughter you are now 12 going on to 13 in a few more months. Normally this is done around the time you are 16 years of age, but in your case which is special we have decided for you to have more time to get to know your betrothed."

Toph eyes nearly popped right out of her head at her father's words. She checked her father's heart beat with her magic to see if he was lying but knew her father wouldn't lie about something like this.

Her father must have taken her shocked expression as one of happiness because his heart beat heated happily.

"I'm glad you are happy about this Toph because nobleman from all over the quadrant are going to arrive here in a few months before your birthday. You will be trained on each of their names and where they hail from. On the day of your birthday you will pick the young man you are to marry." her father said.

Toph only nodded her head and gave a ' I understand' because she was too "happy" to speak or truly think.

Marriage? Were her parents crazy? They must be for putting this on her. Not only did they keep her hidden from society but they now planned to marry her off. What had changed?

"We also have more great news darling." her mother spoke up happily.

Toph raised her head from her plate and turned her head in the direction her mother was in.

"More great news mother?" Toph asked in a detached voice.

" We are with child."

* * *

 **A/N: Toph enters the fray. Apparently she has family problems though.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **ooJollyZuZuoo**


	14. Landing

**New chapter up. It's shorter than I was hoping but I'm happy at how I ended it. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and this one as well.**

 **Next chapter will hopefully be longer and maybe more story telling. This chapter opened up a can of worms in my head :).**

 **1/5/19: made an correction to an error I noticed while going back to read it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13_**

 ** _Landing_**

* * *

 ** _First Quadrant- Security Entrance Tetran_**

They had finally made it to Eden's security entrance. Sokka had been checking the ships fuel and any problems that came up during their flight while Katara had prepared food and tended to Aang. They both tried to keep themselves busy instead of letting their minds drift to places they would rather keep locked away.

Sokka turned the ship behind a couple other ships that were in line for the security check. To his knowledge they were near the planet Opal. He was honestly hoping they would make it to the planet Oma but he knew their fuel reserves needed refueling.

As they came up toward the gates themselves. An middle aged man projection came onto his ship.

"State your ships binary code."

"0101011-HA" Sokka said without any hesitation.

The older man's eyes turned red and a sensor scanned his ship before his eyes turned green.

"High Chief Hakoda of the third quadrant Anahita. We are honored to have you in Eden. We have not been notified that you were to arrive."

"This is Sokka Prince of the capital planet of Anahita. High Chief Hakoda has sent me on very important business to Eden. I was planning on making it to Oma where I can meet with King Bumi but my ship has run low on fuel so I must stop at the planet Opal."

There was a small pause as the man seemed to process his request.

"Permission has been granted. A message has been sent to the King of Oma that you will arrive in two months time. Our gates will open to allow passage to the planet Opal."

Soon the security lasers turned from red to green to allow passage and Sokka moved ahead.

 ** _Planet Opal_**

Sokka carefully landed the ship onto the planets rocky terrain. Opal was a fueling depot like most planets closer to the security gates. Sadly though it was farthest from the kingdoms control so it was the perfect place for all types of criminals.

Sokka got up from the pilot chair and left the room. He went down the ships corridor before making his way down the flight of stairs to exit the ship. He was almost there until he heard his sister call out to him above the staircase.

"No" he said.

He saw the shocked look on his sister's face before it turned into one of anger.

" You don't even know what I was going to say!" Katara said in annoyance.

"Were you not going to ask me to bring you along?" Sokka replied.

" No I was going to come along ." she said as she made her way down the stairs.

Now it was Sokka's turn to look shocked. He hadn't expected that.

"Well you can't come. It could be dangerous ." Sokka said as he mentally praised himself for thinking of that.

He opened his eyes when he didn't get a response from his sister and then turned around when he heard the ships doors open.

"Hurry up Sokka. No time to look dumb." Katara said before the doors closed behind her.

Sokka looked on in surprise at where she was earlier and wondered to himself how she snuck passed him. He merely shook his head and followed after her.

"What about that Aang kid. Someone needs to stay there with him." Sokka continued to list off the reasons for Katara to head back to the ship.

Katara let out another sigh as her brother continued to talk her ear off.

"One we won't be that long on this planet. Plus I need to get more medical supplies to restock the ship and if something happens to Aang while I'm away I'll be immediately alerted with this transponder. Now please stop with the lame excuses because we're here now."

Sokka looked up and away from his sister to notice that she was right and they were at the entrance of a town called Ocala.

It looked much the same as the planet itself. The building were rock-like and some of the people wore dirt stained clothes . The town seemed to be very popular because there were a lot of people out and about. Sokka told his sister to stay near him as they walked about town.

Sokka asked a couple of Cros where the fueling station was but some either didn't know and point in wrong directions or begged him for money.

He finally managed to get the information from a kind girl who wore decent clothes compared to the dirtier ones that were worn by the previous people they passed.

"If you go down this path then the fueling stations is not hard to miss." said the girl .

" Excuse me miss but why are there so many people who look like this?" Katara questioned.

"They are the poor and unemployed. They refuse to do work or compete in the Magic Games." she said sadly.

"The Magic Games?" Katara asked.

"You are Aras yet you know nothing of the games?" the girl's eyes widened a bit .

They both shook their heads as this was their first time hearing of such a thing.

" The Magic Games is where people from all over the first and second quadrant come to compete and show off their skills in their magic arts. Only mages are allowed but if you have a little magic and can conjure magic through a magic item then you are allowed entry. The Magic Games are based on skill,combat, and endurance. There are also mini events within it like pageants and sporting events." the girl explained.

"Wow that actually sounds interesting . Why don't the people join?" asked Katara.

"There is a risk to joining the games. It is extremely frowned upon but it is far from illegal. Many people fear death to the games and the ones who cause it." the girl said.

"killing is legal within the games?! But why, and who causes the killing if it's so frowned on?" Katara asked .

" Sake-yon and Yuen of the Storm are long time winners of the Magic Games . They mercilessly kill any who is unfortunate to go against them. Their magic levels are on a different level than us normal people . But they aren't the only ones to fear in the games. There are the Holy Knights who won't kill you, but after fighting them you may as well wish you were dead. Then there is the Kyo warriors, an all female mage society who uses magic items. Now using magic items may mean you have a low magic output but these women are formidable in combat."

"How do you know all this?" Sokka asked.

" I go every year to the games. Knowing almost everything about it is kinda a hobby of mine."

"Is there a reward for competing? I can't imagine anyone doing this for free." Sokka said.

The girl nodded her head and a smile appeared on her face.

"Yes there is! First place winners gets over three million dollars and a place in the Hall of Victors. They also receive a villa on the largest planet in the first quadrant Titan which is close to the planet that houses the royal family."

"What about second and third?" Katara asked while her brother went off into la la land as muttered incoherent words along with 'three ' and 'million'.

" Second place receives a digital banner to place onto their home world and five hundred thousand dollars. While third receives a sum of one hundred thousand and a banner as well. Those places aren't bad but the competitors all shoot for first place."

" Have you ever competed?" asked katara.

"Oh heavens no! I just watch. It is way too dangerous to compete in the games. Well at least the combat portion. But even then the other events are just as competitive."

" I see." Sokka said before remembering what they came into town for. " thanks for the information ...um…"

"Song . My name is Song" she said with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you Song. Thanks again for the information!" Sokka said as he and Katara walked away from her in the direction to the refueling stations.

" Bye! Hope to see you at the games this year!"

Katara and Sokka made their way down the street Song had pointed them in. It was much cleaner than the one they entered through and the sidewalks were actually there. They could also see more flying vehicles.

They continue down the street until they finally saw the refueling station like Song said.

Sokka went to talk with one of the workers while Katara ventured off and looked around the station.

She had to admit that the ships in the refueling station were really well made. They looked to be made of some metallic steel. She turned her attention away from the ships when she remembered she had to get medical supplies. She turned to get Sokka's attention but stopped when he looked to be busy in a conversation with a worker.

"I don't need Sokka's permission to go anywhere." she said before leaving in search of a medicine store.

Katara walked down the street that a kind old Cros couple pointed her down towards. She had almost made it to the medicine store when a group of Cros and Ara walked up to her.

"Oo don't cha look might ta fine. You alone sweet thang?" leered the middle Cros.

"No man would let a Ara woman like her walk alone. She must be." spoke a short Ara with a scar along his right eye.

"have some fun with us." said the middle Cros as he licked his lips.

"I'd rather not." Katara said while folding her arms under her chest.

The other men laughed at her defiant pose before the middle man spoke up again.

"I wasn't asking"

He then reached to grab at her arm only to meet air.

"Bad move" Katara said.

Sokka was seriously going to lose it. Where in La was his sister. He took his eyes off her for a measly ten minutes and poof she was gone. He had bargained with the cashier over the price of gas capsules he should sell him. He was happy he had come out on top with a cheap price and wanted to boast to his sister. But his happy mood was immediately crushed when he couldn't find her.

He ran outside the refueling station and asked anyone he saw had they seen an Ara girl pass by. He was directed down a street by an old couple who said they gave directions to an Ara girl a while ago to a medicine store.

"When I find you Katara I'm going to-" he immediately stopped talking as he spotted a group of men surrounding his sister. He was about to rush over to break their noses when the man grabbed for her and she spun out of range.

What happened next, Sokka could only feel sorry for the men. He had never seen his sister or anyone for that matter fight so well. She moved with such fluidity out of the Cros magic attacks and shot her own magic at them from the water in her canisters. The weird thing was that she didn't focus mainly on her magic as he thought she would . She showed different martial art techniques he didn't even know of.

She had knocked out her last man and dusted herself off. Suddenly there was a loud cheering from the crowd that had apparently gathered.

"Thank you young lady." an old woman told her.

"I've never seen someone fight like you." a beggar spoke up.

"You took out the Gruther Gang like it was nothing!" said a younger boy with stars in his eyes.

"An Ara woman? They took that law away huh?" another man said.

Sokka tried to make his way to his sister as she was surrounded by the praising yet questioning crowd.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled over the crowd.

She turned in his direction and yelled back to him.

He finally made it to her and then they both finally got the crowd to disperse.

"We are definitely talking later Katara" Sokka said seriously.

Katara looked up towards him.

" You saw that, huh?"She said.

"Yes, yes I did."

They got the medical supplies they needed and stocked up on food supplies. It was midday when they made their way back to the ship.

Sokka was silent the whole way back and that unnerved her. She'd rather have Sokka thrashing about and screaming at her than him ignoring her.

They finally made it to the ship and immediately stopped short behind some boulders. They turned their heads to get a view of their ship when they saw a couple of cloaked people surrounding their ship holding out their hands with a bright purple huge runic circle floating above their ship.

"The hell are they." Sokka spoke for the first time.

Katara squinted to get a better look at them and noticed they had a lot of dirt on their clothing and old rusty weapons.

"They might be the some of the poor people we passed by earlier." Katara said.

" I won't let them steal off dad's ship." Sokka said as he left the hiding spot and rushed towards them.

"Hold it!" Sokka yelled as neared the cloaked people.

The cloaks soon dropped to the ground as black dust spread all over the place. The black dust soon cleared and no one was there but Sokka. Even the runic circle disappeared.

"What..was that..all about" Sokka said as he coughed the dust up.

Katara made her way over to her brother until she spotted something shiny on the ground.

"Sokka come look at this" she said as she picked up the item.

"What is it?" he said as he now stood next to her.

"It looks like a playing card made of glass."

"Look at the face. It looks like a demon." Sokka said.

"There's something on the back of it. Looks like ancient text."

Katara moved her fingers over the words and the card suddenly began to glow. The card began to float in the air and let out an ominous tune.

 ** _[In a slow dark sing-song voice]_**

 _Ol Bearers of the Rings_

 _You will rise to fight our King_

 _You will soar above the skies_

 _You will be praised by all that see_

 _Only to fail miraculously_

 _Against our King_

 _You will see…_

The card twirled in the air before disappearing in black dust.

Katara and Sokka stood there for a long moment simply too shocked to completely comprehend what happened.

"This day is getting weirder and weirder. First disappearing people then a floating talking card. Why can't things be normal for once?" Sokka said with a sigh.

"That couldn't have been a coincidence Sokka. The card and the people earlier..if they were even people, disappeared in the same black smoke." Katara said.

"The card also talked about the bearers of the Rings.. maybe they weren't thieves but worshippers of The Great One.." Sokka whispered to himself.

"The great what?" Katara said.

Sokka jumped slightly and cursed himself for letting out that information. He had planned to talk to her about it once that Aang kid woke up but the kid hadn't woken up and he honestly forgot to inform her.

" Well…"

It was dark.

So dark he couldn't see a thing. He couldn't tell if he was standing or floating in the air because he couldn't see or feel the ground.

Suddenly a light shone down in the middle of the dark space and there was a man in a white suit sitting in a white metallic chair.

The man rose from his chair and every step he took towards him light followed. He stood before him and smiled.

"Welcome to my realm, young Aang"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! RR appreciate the feedback.**

 **until next time**

 **ooJollyZuZuoo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys computer was broke for a while and I have finally got a new one. Just know I'm not giving up on this story and that I hope it makes sense so far and that its building up quite well :S. Read at your own expense peeps.**

Disclaimer: I do not Own ATLA.

* * *

 _ **The Realm of The White Bearer**_

Suddenly the darkness completely vanished and Aang could see that he and the man was in what looked like a garden. It was a garden,yet not a garden. The trees and animals that he could see were not of their natural color. Even the water from the fountain in the center wasn't natural.

Everything was white.

The man could see that the young boy was trying to come to terms with his surroundings and merely smiled once again. He never thought he'd ever get a bearer once again. He turned his focus away from his thoughts when the child spoke to him.

"Your realm? Um..where exactly is that?" Aang asked.

"We are within the are one of chosen to bear a ring. That is why you have access to me."

"But I've been carrying this ring for almost a year now. Why now am I able to talk to you..um" Aang scratches his head since he hadn't exactly gotten the name of the man.

" I go by the name Najam. The reason you are now able to communicate with me is because you were in need of me. My power was dormant until you experienced the raw emotions that reawakened me." Najam said.

"Raw emotions? I normally don't let my emotions rule me. It's what the monks taught me." Aang stated.

"That may be true. But young Aang, what do you remember before coming to my realm." Najam said.

Suddenly Aang eyes widened as his past memories shot to the forefront of his mind.

"Katara! Is she okay? I remember that woman that tried to harm her and then..then.." Aang trailed off as he couldn't remember anything after that.

" You can't remember anything after that because you entered my realm then." Najam said.

"Well..if I'm here. Then what has happened to my friend?"

Najam could see the fear in the young boys eyes. He decided to alleviate his worries and tell him what happened.

" After you awakened me you blacked out and my magi consumed you. You protected your friend and incapacitated the enemy. However, your body couldn't handle such a first time use of so much magi. You are now in a coma in the real world."

"A coma!"Aang shrieked." I can't be in a coma! There must be some way to wake up!"

"There is." Najam smiled.

Najam turned around and started to walk away. Aang stood there for a moment in confusion until Najam signaled with his head to follow.

 _ **oooooooo**_

* * *

They came upon a huge double door after they walked a good distance out of the garden. The door was round and actually had some color to it. It was clearly made of wood from the looks of it and it had symbols carved into it that Aang recognized.

" I've seen these before," Aang said. " Their from my home quadrant."

"Yes they are. Young Aang, this is the entrance to the Trial of the Bearer. You may have been chosen to bear the power. But now it is time to see if you are worthy and willing to do so." Najam said as he came to a stop before the door.

Najam closed his eyes and spoke a language Aang couldn't understand. The door carved symbols soon started to emit a soft glow that got brighter the longer Najam spoke. Suddenly Najam opened his eyes that were emitting the same glow and the door opened to reveal some sort of portal.

Najam turned to Aang with his eyes slowly losing its glow. " Are you ready Young Aang?"

Aang honestly didn't know what to be ready for. This was to sudden. He truly hadn't prepared for this or even if he wanted to.

Najam could sense the doubt and fear in the boy even before he opened his mouth.

" What you will be experiencing in this trial is the past. You cannot interact with anything or anyone you see but you will feel the emotions around you. You will feel what they felt. The goal is to not let it overcome you. To keep a neutral state of mind until the very end. Is that clear?" Najam explained.

Aang nodded his head. He gained a bit of confidence from hearing how simple the trial was. If this was the way to get back to the real world then he would do it.

"Then off you go Young one."

Aang walked up to the portal door and stood before it. He turned his head back to only see Najam had vanished. He felt a bit creeped out by that but decided it was nothing to worry about.

"Here goes nothing." Aang ran into the unknown.

 _ **oooooooo**_

* * *

There were sounds. Sounds of kids laughing and playing. Sounds of people talking.

Aang opened his eyes and noticed once again he was suspended in midair. This time though he wasn't in complete darkness but he was in a temple. A very familiar looking temple. He heard sounds once again coming from a door adjacent to him and decided to check it out. He reached for the doors handle but his hand simply phased right through it. It shocked him at first but then he took a look at his body and noticed he didn't look to be tangible anyways.

He phased through the door and saw a group of people huddled around a couple with their newborn child. The man had a bright smile of his face and another child in his hand that seemed to be about a year older than the newborn. The woman however, looked rather sickly but had a radiant smile on her face as well.

"What do you plan on naming her."One of the people in the crowd asked.

"I don't know yet. I was thinking maybe Sona or Monata." the woman spoke up.

"Why don't we ask Aang here dear?" The man said. Aang froze in his place by the door when the man called out his name. He was about to hightail it out of the room until he noticed that no one looked to him but instead at the infant that started to spit up and talk in gibberish.

" I think I heard a Mo-mo in that somewhere." One of the people said. Causing the crowd to laugh out.

"Hmm Momo. Don't you have a pet lemur named that hun?"

"I do dear. I'd bet he'd be honored to share a name with our daughter. I'd say Momo is a universal name." The man chuckled.

Aang looked on in utter shock as he finally got a grasp on the situation. Those were his parents! And this was the day Momo was born. He could never remember what his parents looked like. He could feel complete happiness in the room from everyone in here. It was overwhelming.

Time shifted by and soon Aang felt like he was smacked with a wave of sadness. He was outside and it was raining, though the rain couldn't touch him.

He took notice of the way his people were dressed and was sad to see it was in ritual funeral wear. He could see that his people were mourning the death of their own and it made Aang wonder who. He floated to the head of the funeral proceedings and noticed the man that was his father kneeled down and crying against a bison that carried a body. Aang gasped when he saw who the body belonged to. It was his mother. She didn't seem to be that much older than the last time he saw her so he was confused on how she died.

His father began to yell curses at the ground before he turned angry eyes at a woman who held Momo.

"You killed her!" He yelled. " Your cursed!" Aang's father rose up and rushed over to the woman carrying the baby but before he could get to her two men blocked his path and struggled to hold him down. "I hate you! I want you dead!"

Aang could only watch in horror as his father kept trying to get to Momo. He looked so different from the man from the other memory. He felt different.

Soon the memory changed again and Aang found himself in a corridor right next to his father who looked about 50 years older. He looked broken and his eyes were lifeless. He emitted nothing but depression.

Someone came from around the corridor and came to a halt by Aang's father. Aang was surprised to see a young Monk Gyatso.

"I want to see my children." Aang's father said without emotion.

"You know you are not allowed to do so." Monk Gyatso spoke sternly.

"I want to see my children." Aang's father spoke again as if he didn't hear what Monk Gyatso had said.

Monk Gyatso simply sighed and made to walk off but then Aang's father grabbed for his ankle and begged on his knees.

"Please! Please! Let me see my children. Let me see them I beg you!" Aang's father wailed.

Aang felt sorry for his father and thought Monk Gyatso would crack in his cold exterior but he hadn't. Aang didn't think that Monk Gyatso would be this cruel to his father and felt like he didn't truly know his teacher. However, Aang skin turned cold at his father's next words.

"Just let me kill the girl. That's all I want. I need to avenge my wife that was stolen from me. It is unfair! You would do the same in my shoes!" He yelled.

Monk Gyatso eyes turned icy cold at his words and summoned a gust of wind that forced Aang's father to let go of him and shove him against the wall.

"I would never do such a thing. To further protect the children I will have you banished from this temple and exiled from Noelani. Now leave."

Time shifted once again to Aang's father leaving the planet on a spacecraft. He had the look of hate upon his face and promised to himself that he would get revenge.

The scenery soon kept changing and showing Aang of his past and how it led up to to the moment Gyatso sent him into the Void. However, Aang stayed next to Monk Gyatso as he saw his body vanish into the void. He was a bit confused on how he was seeing this but he recalled what Najam told him. It wasn't his memories he'd only see. But the pure past as well.

Soon time fast forwarded and Aang saw how the Monks were preparing for something he didn't know of. He could feel different types of emotions running throughout the temple. None of them were good.

He could hear people arguing in a room he was about to pass by. He stopped when he heard the voices discussing over an oncoming war.

"It is to late! We have no chance. Our supposed allies have yet to show and the enemy is nearing our based planet. We have already lost the colonies and our defenses stand no chance." cried a voice.

" We must have some type of contingency plan." Another said.

"We do. It is the prophecy."an older voice stated.

"That prophecy means nothing now. All it did was send one of our own through the void to who knows where! We are at war! Our families are being killed by Agnimitra forces. There's no hope."

The voices stopped speaking at that and once again the time shifted into what Aang could not bear to see.

His planet was on fire.

There was destruction everywhere. Burned bodies and ashes. He could see escape pods shooting out into the atmosphere but then when he thought there was hope escaping away, they were merely blown out of the sky by the invading ships. He could see the enemy troops destroying buildings and houses. He could feel their emotions. He could feel that some didn't want to do what they were doing but he could also feel that majority were relishing the moment.

It was to much to bear. The raging emotions that were going around hurt to much and made him cry. Cry for his people and what they were going through. He remembered when Katara had told him about his people. He remembered reading Monk Gyatso note but he figured that maybe they were wrong. Maybe some had survived and they hadn't known. But Aang now knew. He knew no one could survive this.

The time sped through its course to different moments after the war but Aang paid it no mind. He was to focused on the emotions he was feeling. Suddenly he felt everything stop and felt a presence appear before him.

He looked up to see Najam standing in front of him with a sympathetic look upon his face.

Aang now remembered that that was the trial and he had just failed. He bowed his head. But not in just shame but also in sadness for his people.

"You passed. Young Aang."

Aang looked at Najam with tear stained eyes in confusion.

"But I thought—"

" The goal. The true goal of the trial was to understand. To understand what happened to your people to truly hold my power. The power of the White Ring is of emotions. Whether you can reign it in or let it all loose is what makes you worthy. For you to start to feel you had to truly understand."

Aang soaked in what Najam had told him and nodded his head to show he understood.

"Good. Now I believe it would be time for you to wake up now. Your friends should be arriving onto the ship any minute now." Najam turned around and walked back to the garden that suddenly appeared.

"You may call upon my power whenever you need me Young Aang."

Before Aang could question him he felt himself waking up.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah I hope that was good enough. :P**

 **Will post soon!**

 **If anyone would like to help beta for this story pm me and if you have chapter ideas I'm all ears.**


	16. Chapter 16 pt1

**This chapter is part 1 of the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.

* * *

 _ **Onward to Oma**_

Sokka had finally gotten Katara to calm down once they got back on the ship. She was angry at him because he hadn't told her of what their father had mentioned about The Great One. He of course mentioned that she had no right to be angry because she never told him how or where she learned to fight like that considering Ara woman were forbidden to. It shut her up pretty quickly and Sokka had to pat himself on the back for being so smart.

They were almost to the medical bay when they saw Aang limping out of the threshold.

"Aang your awake!" Katara said as she rushed over to check on him.

"Good to see you up kid" Sokka said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you? Are you feeling okay?" Katara asked worriedly.

" I'm fine you guys. Just need to get used to my legs again. How long was I out for?" Aang asked.

"I'd say about a month or two. Katara said you were comatose. So I'm surprised your up right now." Sokka said while scratching his chin.

Aang explained to them what he saw and went through in his coma. He told them of meeting the Ring and his journey through his people's past. He left some of his experiences out because they were too painful to retell.

"Wow. So like now you have the rings power or something?" Sokka asked. Aang nodded his head." I suppose. He hadn't actually explained to me how I could use it though."

"Well the ring helped you out of that coma. It's done something right so far. I'll take my leave here. We're heading for the planet Oma." Sokka said before turning to leave.

Katara and Aang stood in front of the medical bay for awhile before Katara decided to check to make sure Aang was truly good to be up.

"Let me give you a final check up before we head off into space again Aang." Katara said giving him a warm smile.

Aang couldn't help but smile back at Katara. He supposed not all was wrong with the world as long as she was by his side.

Sokka had finally fueled up the ship and started its course off the planet figured it'd take about another month or two to get to Oma. Now that he had truly nothing to do but pilot the ship his mind kept going back to his father and home world. Was everyone ok? Had Agnimitra made it passed their defenses? He didn't doubt his people defensive power, in fact he helped design some of it. He just couldn't stop worrying over the what if's and if he had miscalculated somewhere.

He sighed as he tried to push away the thoughts that plagued him. He needed to focus on the bigger picture.

As Sokka was distracted on "focusing" he didn't notice two ships coming on either side of his ship on the radar. But he did notice when the ship shook as it was put in a stasis field.

"What the hell?!" Sokka yelled.

He then heard a loud voice coming from the ship on the right of him.

 **MAN THIS WAS AN EASY CATCH**

 **YOUR SHIP AND EVERYTHING ON IT NOW BELONGS TO THE PIRATE GROUP FREEDOM FIGHTERS**

 **GIVE IT UP CALMLY AND WE MAY LET YOU LOT LIVE.**

Suddenly the ship on the left of Sokka started speaking as well.

 **STOP YOUR YABBERING SMELLERBEE. WE'RE JUST TAKING THEIR SUPPLIES. WE DON'T NEED THEIR SHIP. WE'RE BOARDING NOW.**

Sokka saw that the ships doors were being forced open so he rushed to stop the invaders. On his way there he ran into Katara and Aang who were questioning him on what was going on.

"Dad's ship is being raided by pirates!" Sokka yelled as he ran passed them.

Katara and Aang ran after Sokka to help in anyway they could.

They made it to the ships doors as they saw them being opened. They hid behind Appa who was resting near a far wall.

Soon they saw the pirates come in through the airlock. They were dressed in some sort of dark green metallic armor and it appeared to be about 20 of them.

"Woo the ships interior is nice" whistled a young looking pirate.

" It's pretty bare though The Duke. You'd think a ship this big would be packing more cargo." said a bigger gruffer one.

" Hold on what's that!" yelled The Duke.

"It's huge. Looks like...uh.. I don't know" said the bigger one scratching his head.

"Well whatever it is it must have some value. Bring it along as I search for supplies." Spoke a new voice.

"Sure thing Smellerbee." They both replied.

"Hold it!" Sokka said coming out of the hiding spot.

"You won't steal off this ship! Not on my watch!"

The one named Smellerbee turned around and smirked at Sokka.

"Don't make me laugh. You and what army?"

The pirates pulled out their weapons and started to laugh at Sokka. Sokka took a step forward to show he wasn't backing down but he knew his chances of winning were extremely low.

"We're his army!" Katara yelled as she and Aang came out of the hiding spot to fight alongside Sokka.

"Katara it isn't safe here. Take Aang and go hide somewhere!" Sokka yelled at her for doing something this stupid.

"And leave you to fight alone. No way!"

The pirates started laughing at their bickering until the one named Smellerbee whistled to get their attention.

"Hold on, Katara? As in Jet's girlfriend?"

Everyone turned silent and looked towards Katara.

* * *

 **A/N: R &R and sorry it was short :S**


	17. Chapter 16 pt 2

**Next chapter up. Hope you guys like it. I got a recent good idea and i hope to somehow implement it into my story. Thanks to thisismenoquestions for the idea.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.

* * *

 _ **Onward to Oma(part 2)**_

"You froze him to a tree! Oh Eden that's hilarious." laughed The Duke. Everyone else laughed alongside him as Katara retold everyone of how she ended her relationship with Jet.

"I would have shaved that hair he loves so much." Smellerbee chuckled. Another round of laughter came at that.

"Believe me, it crossed my mind" Katara giggled out.

The situation had did a complete 180 after Smellerbee found out it was Katara and her brother Sokka ship they were about to raid. It wasn't that she had known them personally or anything, but their leader had told them about the two and always talked about Katara whenever he could. It got annoying but their leader was in love. Plus if he found out that they had raided his ex's ship he'd be furious at all of them.

" So what brings you guys all the way from the second quadrant?" The Duke questioned.

Sokka finished a drink that the Freedom Fighters had given him before he spoke.

"Well we are really on the run from Agnimitra. They attacked us in our capital and were after these artifacts we were guarding. So our Father sent us away to Oma to get protection from king Bumi."

Sokka saw as Smellerbee rubbed her chin before speaking.

" The king you say. Well there's tons of kings in Eden. Your not exactly close to king Bumi's rule. Right now you're in king Faus domain. It'll take about a month or two to reach your destination unless your ships equipped with a hyper drive."

" Yeah I calculated the arrival time. Our ship isn't equipped with one so we'd have to take the long route." Sokka replied.

"But you should know. Once you leave king Faus domain you'll have to participate in the games." the big gruff man who's name was Pipsqueak pointed out.

"Why's that?" asked Katara.

"King Faus and the outer ring kings of Eden control the Security of who goes in and out. They may be kings but they truly don't rule much. The more you get to the middle of Eden the more power the kings have. The outer ring is honestly for people who refuse to compete but can't pay their way to watch the games." Pipsqueak said.

" You have to pay to watch?" Sokka questioned.

"Yes. That's where some of the reward money comes from. Normally the nobles pay their way in and see the games live. But the poor could never afford the price or afford to compete." Pipsqueak continued.

"It also makes traveling harder for people who wish to visit or trade around Eden. The traveling fee is high." Smellerbee said.

" Hold on. The games can't be that long can it? I mean people should be able to travel wherever they like without fees when the games are over." said Sokka.

Smellerbee shook her head. "You'd think that. But then you have Gangs and Thieves terrorizing people who try to leave and it just becomes one huge headache."

The trio tried to wrap their heads around the dilemma but found it to hard to process. Anahita never had these types of problems and Aang knew that his people didn't have these types of events.

"So basically it's either compete in the games to get to Oma or don't and not get to Oma." Sokka said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"When exactly do the games start?" asked Aang.

"About five months from now. You'll probably be able to make it to Oma before then but you'll still be required to participate or they'll send bounty hunters to track you down." said the Duke.

Sokka closed his eyes to contemplate their next move before he opened them again a moment later.

"Where do we sign up?"

 **ooooooooo**

* * *

 _ **Far off in another location**_

The ship Zuko and his uncle were given was a bit small compared to their last ship. It didn't have a hyper jump and it was a bit sluggish. Zuko knew he shouldn't complain though since this was a thousand times better than death or torture. He just wondered if he could catch up to Katara ship. High Chief Hakoda had told them he'd sent them to Oma for protection. Zuko was nervous however. What would he say when he got to her. I'm sorry didn't seem to cut it. If it wasn't for her brother he'd probably be dead from her beating..if it wasn't for her brother he'd probably never received a beating either.

Zuko blew smoke from his nostrils as he thought of how badly the situation turned out.

"Nephew what's on your mind?" asked his uncle.

"Nothing uncle. I just wish we'd get there faster." Zuko said hoping that his uncle wouldn't question anymore.

He was glad that his uncle dropped it, though that was only because they weren't alone on the ship. The High Chief had sent one of his trusted men with them to make sure they didn't try anything. His name was Bato apparently.

"Young ones and their impatience." He chuckled.

"It makes you wonder how they get through the day." His uncle laughed.

"But the lad is right. We should be reaching Eden soon. We'll have to get passed their security. I suppose it's a good thing you have me on board." Bato said as he went to lay in the quarters.

Bato had been quiet on the ship at the beginning of the trip. He didn't eat with them and he only spoke when absolutely needed. He only started to open up because of uncle and his tea. At first he thought uncle was trying to poison him and do away with him until uncle drunk the first cup of tea. Once Bato decided it was okay he drunk some and was surprised on how great it tasted. He even joked saying he didn't know Drogons could make tea. Uncle had went on to say not all could and flashed his eyes in my direction. Bato had even made his first laugh as he caught on to my uncle's joke.

From then on the tension between us lessened and lessened to where we could function more properly as a group.

Zuko had to admit he was good company on the trip and he was essential for the mission. If they were going to get passed Eden Security then they would need to disguise themselves as Ara dignitaries. Chief Hakoda had even gave them temporary ranks among the nobles. Secretly of course. Bato was the way in though, he only knew the ships clearance codes.

Zuko let out a yawn as he began to get tired. There was no point staying up when they were days away from their destination. He only dreaded what came with sleep. His nightmares would appear and haunt him every night. They were always the same dream yet interpreted differently. They were of the night his mother died..how she died..and who killed her.

The memories were fuzzy at best but he remembered the basis of it. The cries of his mother as she tried to fend off the assassins. His father coming into the room and only smiling as the assassins kneeled to him. Zuko was only 9 and hid behind his mother's curtains. But he remembered.

Even though he hated the nightmares, he also cherished them because he was able to see his mother again. So Zuko decided to get some rest and go lay in the quarters until his uncle called for him to man the ship.

 _ **ooooooooo**_

* * *

 _ **Planet Cronos**_

Toph felt the maids and servants scurry around the mansion cleaning and getting everything ready for something big. She had asked all her servants what was going on but none told her. She would have asked Rupert but he wasn't around to help her. She figured he must be helping her parents with whatever was going on. Toph was about to go lay back on her bed until she heard two maids having a conversation outside her door. She planted her feet more to hear them with her magic.

" I can't believe the Beifongs bought the staging rights for the the Magic Games." said one of the maids.

" I knew they were rich. But that rich is crazy." said the other.

" The games sign up is here on Cronos and it'll be held here. Just imagine all the people coming to the planet." the other spoke.

" I'm pretty sure that's what the Beifongs want. If more people visit this planet then their hotels would fill up and they'll gain tons of profit. Smart if you ask me."

"Have you received your sched…"

Toph tuned out the conversation after she heard that. She couldn't believe her parents had bought out the staging right. That meant tons of fighters would be coming from across the galaxy to participate in the games. She couldn't hold her excitement in at this opportunity. Maybe she could show her parents she was more than an liability. She needed to practice, and she knew just where.

Later that night when there was less maids and guards Toph snuck out of the mansion. She donned her fighting uniform and mask and made her way into the city. She eventually got to a alley that had a tall rock wall. She planted her feet and effortlessly split the wall in half to give her an entrance. Once she was through she raised the wall up back the way it was.

She walked in complete darkness but it didn't bother her since she didn't need her eyes to see. She finally made it to a steel door that had a small hole where your eyes could fit. She knocked on the door three times, then stopped, then knocked two more times.

Then a set of eyes popped out from the hole. She heard a gasp from the other side then the door slid open.

"If it isn't the Blind Bandit. You ready to game today pal?" a voice belonging to a big man asked.

" you know I am Mac." Toph said before walking into the place where nearly thousands of people were cheering.

Toph walked through the crowd to a man who was counting wads of cash near the register. The man stopped what he was doing when he noticed who was approaching him.

"Bandit! You her' to game tonight? Or are you her' to bet?" said the man happily.

"I'm here to play. Who's the competition for tonight?"

"We got three promising champs tonight. They been going up the ranks and haven't been beaten yet!"

"Oh really " Toph said with a smirk.

"I'm sur' they ain't nothing but newborns babies to you though Bandit." He said before she heard him put something on the counter.

" Here's your Digipiece. Steve over there will direct you to your waiting room." He said.

Toph soon made her way over to Steve who walked her to her room before leaving.

Toph was alone for five to ten minutes before she heard a knock to her quarters.

She made her way to open it and addressed the person.

" What do you want Rosalie."

" How'd you know it was me?" Rosalie said in a seductive voice.

" I have my ways." Toph responded in a bored tone.

" Listen Bandit, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. I need you to throw the fight with the Roller." she said.

Toph eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she said that.

"Throw the fight? Don't make me laugh."

" I have a lot of money riding on him and you being in tonight's matches isn't good." she said while walking around Toph.

"Plus if you don't...well let's not get there okay!" she said to happily.

"Are you threatening me?" Toph questioned already knowing the answer.

" No dear, I don't make threats..just promises." she said before walking out of the waiting room.

Toph felt her leave and walk far away before leaned back on the bench with her arms behind her head laughed.

" This'll be fun"

* * *

 **A/N: Toph is back and it appears she's making enemies. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time.**


	18. The Rumble Dome

**_Hey Another chapter up! Enjoy_**

 ** _Happy New Years btw. 2019 hope you have great resolutions._**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:the Last Airbender.

* * *

 ** _The Rumble Dome_**

It was finally Toph's turn to face off against her first opponent. Apparently their name was The Dynamite and had just recently won their last match. Toph walked into the large fight arena and heard the loud cheers of the audience.

The announcer stood on a hover panel to introduce the fighters.

"Ladies and gentleman! Tonight we have the one and only Blind Bandit. She's the undefeated champ around here and she'll be going against the three victors you've seen tonight. The first fighter to challenge her will be The Dynamite!"

The crowd cheers grew louder as The Dynamite made his way on stage. Toph could tell he was a big and chunky guy by the way he walked.

"I thought I was gonna get a fight! Not fight a child" The Dynamite roared with laughter.

"Same here chump" Toph said cracking her knuckles. The Dynamite merely raised a bushy eyebrow before telling the announcer to start the match.

"Don't worry kid. I'll send ya back to mommy and daddy with only a few broken bones!"He yelled before charging at Toph. Toph planted her feet and made a crevice that caught his foot causing him to crash to the ground.

"Argh, you'll pay for that!" The Dynamite drove his large hand into the ground and pulled up causing the ground to move like a wave. Toph wasn't affected however since she had dug her feet deep into the ground.

The Dynamite slowly rose up and placed his hands on the side of his waist before raising his left foot up and slamming it down to the ground. Up arose two boulders the size of Toph.

" Now I'll give you a chance. Forfeit now or face the consequences." He laughed loudly.

The crowd was cheering loudly as the fight was going on. Many people were screaming "crush the Blind Bandit!" While others were screaming "nail that big buffoon!".

Toph decided it was about time to put this guy in his place.

Toph dug her feet in the ground a little deeper before using a bit more magic to summon up rock armor around her body. She then launched herself through the earth towards The Dynamite.

The Dynamite sent the two boulders at Toph but they merely broke on impact. He tried to summon up a rock wall but his speed was to slow and he got rammed out of the ring.

The crowd exploded in cheers as they saw who won.

"The winner is the Blind Bandit! Now we'll take a five minute break to receive words from our sponsors." the announcer said as he called a few medical aids to carry away to knocked out opponent.

Toph showed off a bit for the crowd before heading back towards her waiting area. She hoped the next two fighters proved more of a challenge. She came to the Rumble Dome because she wanted to practice before the games. It's been awhile since the last time she fought anymore. Her parents would have never allowed their "blind" daughter to fight here. Or anywhere honestly. They didn't even let her go off into the gardens without proper was easy to lose her guards to go do these things but then her parents had gotten droids to keep an eye on her when they deemed the security incompetent to protect a child.

She eventually got the hang of the droids movement pattern though. That's why she was out here tonight after all.

Soon she heard a sound signaling the next battle to start and for the combatants to enter the ring.

* * *

Zuko held his face in his hands as he lost another game of pai sho. He was tired being on the ship and doing nothing so when his uncle asked him if he wanted to play a game he reluctantly obliged.

Big mistake.

"Uncle how can you play this ancient game." Zuko grumbled.

"It takes patience to play pai sho...something you are severely lacking" Iroh said the last part low enough for his nephew not to hear.

It was Bato turn to man the ship. He didn't trust the Drogons, but he didn't mind their company either. He found out that they weren't to bad and different from the others that he had fought.

He noticed that they were finally upon the first quadrants security gates. He guided their way in line till they were up next for clearance.

A hologram soon appeared upon his ship and told him to state his ships binary code.

"0101101-HA" Bato said.

The holograms eyes turned red before turning green.

"An Ara spacecraft. Welcome to the first security terminal. What brings you to Eden."

"Did a ship belonging to High Chief Hakoda pass by here earlier."

The hologram AI stopped for a moment as it checked for any ships belonging to that stated name. After a moment passed the AI spoke.

"Yes two month 23 days ago did a ship belonging to the High Chief pass by the security terminal."

"Can you tell me where they are now?" Bato asked.

The AI eyes turned red again before turning purple.

" They were on the planet Opal three weeks ago and are now headed for the planet Cronos."

Bato processed the information that the AI given him. They were a ways away from Cronos but they could probably catch up to them if they didn't make any stops.

Soon Bato piloted his way past the gate and continued onward.

* * *

 ** _BAM_**

That was the sound of an fast approaching rock landing into the face of Toph's second opponent. She could feel he was severely affected by the attack and was near passing out. The crowd was cheering for the Blind Bandit to finish off Teragore. She decided to give them what they wanted. She dug her right foot into the ground, then rose her left, before slamming it hard causing an earth pillar to come up beneath her opponent to send him flying out of the arena.

The stadium grew louder as the crowd witnessed another spectacular match. Many people were angry for how their bets turned out. While others danced around happily for betting on the Blind Bandit.

When Toph returned to her waiting room to prepared for her next fight she heard a knock on her quarters. She already knew who it was from the vibrations they were making and the sound of their heart rate.

"What do you want Rosalie?" Toph said as she opened the door.

"I came to congratulate you on your two matches." she said seductively as she walked into the room.

"Thanks. Now what do you really want." Toph said folding her arms.

" I don't believe the message I sent was good enough, so I wanted to show you what'd you be missing." she said. Toph heard a clanking noise as something hit the nearby table.

"What is that?" she wondered.

"It's the money we'd win if you take the fall in your next is just a sample of what we'd could earn darling." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Let's say I do take the fall. How much would we split?" Toph said.

"50/50 of course darling." she said. Toph could feel her heartbeat speed up after that so she inwardly smiled.

"You have yourself a deal. As long as I get to keep that sample you have there as reassurance."

Rosalie didn't see the harm in letting her have the bit of cash. From what she'd get after tonight's battle she'd be set. It was like taking candy from a baby. She couldn't believe how easy it was to play the Bandit. Like she would split her earnings with

" Fine. Meet me outside by the alleyway. You'll receive your reward." Rosalie soon left after that.

The signal for the final match was heard and Toph made her way to the arena. She was gonna have fun with this one.

Toph dodged every move the Roller threw her way. She could see how he was able to beat his previous opponents because Toph had to admit that he had some skill. Of course not enough to hit her. He kept yelling at her to stop moving but Toph merely laughed. The Roller suddenly did something unexpected and got on all fours before he rolled himself on the ground and started collecting the earth around his body. He was rolling like a ball around the arena at a fast rate. So fast that he had rammed himself into Toph before she could fully put up a wall to protect herself. She soared into the air before landing roughly on the ground and mere feet from the edge of the ring.

The crowd gasped as the undefeated champion was so close to losing. The cheers grew louder as everyone saw that the Roller was putting up a fight for the Blind Bandit.

Toph laid on the ground for a little while longer to gain her bearings. Now I see why they call him the Roller she thought.

Toph felt the Roller heading her way again, so she placed both her hands on the ground to create a large ramp in front of her. The crowd gasped as they saw the Roller fly over their heads and go out of bounds.

Toph grinned widely as the crowd cheered. The announcer addressed the audience and told them to pay the bets they made at the registrar. When Toph made her way towards the exit far away from the crowd she felt three heartbeats getting closer to her. She kept walking before she sensed a familiar heartbeat in front of her.

"You crossed me Bandit." Rosalie sneered at Toph.

"I believe you would have done the same." Toph said as she placed her hands behind her head in a relaxed manner.

Rosalie snapped her fingers for her men to apprehend her but as soon as they attempted to reach for Toph they were hit with rocks from behind.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Toph.

The men got up and hardened their skin into rock then charged at Toph. Toph opened up the ground which caused the men to get stuck up to their necks.

She then turned her attention to Rosalie and put her in an earth prison.

" Let me out of this!" Rosalie yelled.

"I'm not one to be messed with Rosie. My magic is greater than your goons."

Toph made her leave and left Rosalie and her goons in their confinements.

 ** _Three weeks later_**

Sokka raced outside the ship to breath in the fresh air. He had been on the ship to long with his annoying little sister and that kid Aang. He was so bored on the ship. His sister was to "mature" for any games he wanted to play. He couldn't play with Aang because he'd either have to explain the game or the kid was to easy to beat. He liked winning but he preferred it to be on equal terms.

He was glad they made it to Cronos though. It was time to sign up for the games.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. R &R**


	19. Chapter 18

_**New**_ **chapter.** _**After this chapter things will really come together. There are many antagonist in my story so don't expect for Ozai to be the big bad or final baddie. I made an update explaining in one of my old chapters(you don't have to go back and read it) that there would be more abilities than just fire, water, earth and air. Maybe like lighting magic or poison magic. ideas are swarming so if you want to see something let me know. Next chapter starts the First Arc of my story so be ready :).**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18**_

* * *

Katara was in the worst of moods this morning. Scratch that, make it every morning for the past two weeks. She had woken up to the same dream that's been plaguing her at nights. It was getting really irritating. Almost as irritating as Sokka trying to get her to play his childish games. What was making her mad about the dreams was who she saw. Those honey golden eyes, that long shaggy black hair,that damned handsome red scaled face.

She hated how it made her feel every time she woke up. It was sickening. Every time she dreamt of him she just recalled his betrayal. Some nights were worse as she imagined him hurting Sokka or Aang or even her father. For Las sake he could be doing it right now. She let out a gasp at the thought. What if the Drogons had their father. What would they do to him? She couldn't help but think that "Li" would be apart of it. She decided to leave her speculations alone because of how angry it was making her. Her father would be okay. After all, he's the High Chief of the Southern part of Anahita.

Katara made her way out of the ship and headed into a city they landed close by to. Sokka and Aang were still sleeping but she needed to restock on some supplies. She'd figured she'd be fine on her own so she let them sleep in.

As she entered the city she noticed there were more decorations being put up for the games. She could see that everyone was excited and happy for things to get started even though it was two months away. Katara finally found an area that looked like a market and gathered her supplies.

She didn't get done until early afternoon. She felt she still had time before the boys were awake so she window shopped a bit. However she stopped as she came upon a girl. Normally she wouldn't have stopped at this but what was with the girl simply intrigued her. There were robots surrounding her on all sides. Katara had seen robots before but these looked to be top of the line. They were a silvery metallic brown with a insignia she didn't know of in the must've belonged to a very rich family to have such security. Katara must've been gawking to long because one of the robots had bumped into her.

"Pedestrian en route. Scanning for hostiles" it spoke.

The robot had scanned Katara with a green scanner from its eyes. Once it got to her neck the robots eyes turned red and zoned in on the ring she wore.

"High dangerous magical presence detected! Switching to combat mode"

To Katara horror the robot transformed and gained a laser weapons out of nowhere.

It was about to hit Katara with a lightning fast sword slash until the girl behind the robot gave it a command to stop.

The beam sword stopped mere inches from her neck. Katara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She almost lost her life to a robot if it wasn't for the girl...who robot it was in fact.

" T-thanks for that." Katara said as she backed away from the suspended blade. Katara finally got a good look at the girl and noticed she wasn't looking directly at her but in fact her eyes were glazed over. It was weird, she wondered if that was something with Cros.

" Don't mention it. You could have taken it out yourself considering the magic it got off you. I was honestly trying to save the robot from being destroyed. I wouldn't want my parents to question that." she said.

Katara didn't know what to say to that. So she wasn't the one she was trying to save,but her robot? It kinda bothered her but she was just glad she was alive.

" So I'm guessing you're going to compete in the Magic Games." said the girl still not looking at Katara.

Katara wondered if the girl could see her or not. There was an Ara that went to the medical wards that she knew that was blind in one eye. His eye was glazed over as well with a light blue hue compared to his other good eye. She would of asked but she didn't want to be rude.

"Yes my brother is competing in the games,"Katara said though she wished she signed up as well. Her brother had found out only one out of a group could compete and the others could spectate. He immediately forbid her from signing up. "He had signed up as soon as we got to this planet." Katara explained. " Are you competing?"

" My parents wouldn't let me compete...so no." said the girl. Katara could detect some sadness in her voice. Though it was very concealed.

"Though I will be there. It is required of me." she said. Before giving a command to her robots to lead her away.

Katara watched as the girl walked away with her robot entourage. She was interesting to say the least. She decided to head back to the ship when she finally saw people looking at her after the interaction.

* * *

Sokka kept pacing around the ship. He had woken up an hour ago and he couldn't find a single sign of his sister. He had went to where Aang slept and woke him up to help him look for Katara. Aang had found a note by his bed stating that Katara had went shopping for supplies. Aang tried his best to calm down Sokka but he wasn't having it. His sister should never had gone by herself. Who knew what could happen to her on this planet. Sokka would have continued pacing around the ship but then he heard a yell out.

"Katara your back!" Aang yelled out happily as he rushed over to her.

"Hey Aang. When did you wake up?" she said as she rubbed one of his furry found out that he really liked his ears to be rubbed. It calmed him down whenever he was down or stressed.

"KATARA!" both of them jumped up as they heard Sokka yell from where he stood by the ship. He rushed over to her leaving a dust trail as he went. He then scooped her up into his arms giving her a bear hug.

"S-Sokka let go!" she laughed as her cheeks heated up in pure embarrassment.

" No could have happened to you! Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked.

Katara flashed back to the robot that nearly cleaved her head off. She tried to shake the fear that tried to creep up into her.

Sokka saw the change in his sister's eyes and decided to put her down but kept his hands on her shoulders.

" What's wrong Katara ? Did something happen?" He asked worriedly.

" Well I did meet this girl." she said.

"What girl?" Aang asked.

Katara soon told them what happened in the city. She told them of the girl she met and that she thought maybe she was blind. She decided to leave out the robot almost killing her though.

Sokka seemed to buy her answer as he let her go and started talking about food. Though Aang looked at her with a strange look. Something she couldn't decipher.

"Aang you okay?" she asked.

"Huh! Oh yeah I'm fine Katara hehe." He said while scratching the back of his head.

Katara merely 'hmm' as in okay and left to put the supplies away.

Aang went back to where he and Sokka slept. He chided himself on mind blanking in front of Katara. He normally did that when his thoughts revolved around her but never in front of her. He was glad and disappointed she hadn't recognized his look. He liked her but he wasn't 100% sure she liked him. She was so nice to him and took care of him. She played his games way more than she even attempted Sokka's. That must've meant something. He wanted to get closer to Katara but he didn't know how. He just hoped he wouldn't have another incident like this again. This was his first time liking someone like this and he didn't know what to do honestly. He had dreamt last night that he was on a hilltop with Katara. They were just sitting around admiring the many flowers that were around them. They were Lily's of different colors. Aang had put his gaze on Katara. Her eyes were as deep as an ocean he could just swim in forever. He had leaned in as she did to, but then he had woken up. He was so angry Sokka had woken him up. But he immediately lost that anger when Sokka said Katara was missing. When she came back from getting supplies Aang couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with the afternoon rays of sunlight hitting her tan and blue scaled skin. He couldn't think of anything nicer to look at.

He came back to reality when he heard Katara call for lunch.

* * *

The ship that carried Iroh,Zuko, and Bato was finally heading into the atmosphere of the planet Cronos. Zuko leaned on the door and watched as his uncle tried to land the ship. On the outside he had a image of cool, but on the inside his mind was panicking like crazy. They were so close to to where Katara's ship stopped at, all he could think about was her to-be reaction.

He hated being like this. He was not a scared Drogon. He was a prince and princes did not cower in front of girls. Zuko unwrapped his tail around his waist and snapped it against the floor a few times. It was a calming mechanism for him.

" Something on your mind nephew?" Iroh asked as he knew the sign of stress.

" it's nothing uncle..I'm just thinking." Zuko replied.

" You and thinking are not the best of allies nephew. Plus with your tail tapping I know something is bothering you." Iroh said as he finally found a smooth spot to land.

Zuko listened through his ears for any movement of Bato before he spoke.

"It's about Katara."

"Hmm..the Ara young lady?" Iroh questioned.

" yes.. I'm afraid that when we meet up with them that she'll...well I don't what to think what she would do." Zuko said as he wrapped his tail around his body once again. He forgot his uncle knew of his tail tapping.

" well nephew from what you told of your fallout I'm pretty sure you will have to earn her trust again. Now she knows what you are. But she doesn't know who you are. Let her see the true you."

" but how uncle..I'm sure she hates me…" Zuko said sadly.

"I'm not sure on that Zuko, but what I am sure of is you can't give up." Iroh said. Zuko watched as his uncle made his way to his pack, he pulled out a silver metal box that had an encryption on it.

" I was going to save this for your birthday nephew but I find this to be the perfect time." Iroh opened up the box to reveal a pearl-handled dagger. Zuko was in awe at it. He picked it up and turned it around and saw words appear on the blade.

"Never give up without a fight…"

Him and his uncle said at the same time. Zuko looked his uncle in the eyes to show how truly grateful he was. His uncle merely smiled and turned too the door way.

" I believe it's time we search for the other ship"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Next time will be the start of the Magic Games!**

 **P.S OCs will appear as well. R &R :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys another chapter! I have the other chapter pretty much done it just needs a few adjustments. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I have another Story out called Flameo, Oh Flameo it's a Fairy Tail fanfic (Nalu)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:the Last Airbender

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19**_

* * *

Azula walked along the halls of the royal palace heading to her father's war had just returned from Agnimitra and her injuries were fully healed. She was angry when she woke up after the Ahmet boy used the rings power to launch her and her men away. She even had to call in Ty lee and Mai to come pick her up because her craft was they got back to Agnimitra her father requested an audience with her...or more like demanded. She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't a little afraid of what her father would do. She could remember it as clear as the dark blue scales on her hand what he was capable of when he was angry. She smiled as she remembered what happened to her brother.

She came upon the double doors that led into the war room and waited as two guards opened them for her.

She walked into the room and was given the proper respects from the dragon and drogon generals who sat in there. She bowed deeply to her father before standing at attention.

"Princess Azula, my daughter, I hope your journey to the second quadrant proved fruitful." Fire Dragon King Ozai spoke.

Azula kneeled on one knee and spoke in a calm voice to her father.

" My king, I have failed in apprehending two bearers of the rings during my invasion. There is no excuse for it." Azula said knowing her father hates excuses above all.

Azula saw as her father raised a dragon claw and rested it on her head.

"Azula you have not failed me. In fact, you have set in motion what the Great One predicted. The bearers that are against the Great One must live now. They will know fame and glory only to fail against our power."

" For now we'll let them be. Besides they have a few of my underlings to get passed" Fire Dragon King Ozai said.

Azula smiled evilly at that.

Planet Cronos

In a royal suite in the Beifongs hotel was a young man meditating with short spiky turquoise hair, a scar along the right side of his jaw and eyes closed in complete calm. He was dressed in silk loose robes made for his young man's name was Siegreen, he was 17 and the youngest belonging to the Holy Knights. The group that participated yearly in the Magic Games. The group consisted of seven of the strongest ever to be known across the galaxy. Siegreen had joined five years ago when their leader Baldron had sent an invitation to him. Siegreen was honored then that he was recognized for his magical capabilities. He had brought victory in his matches to the Holy Knights ever since. He heard a knock on his and heard a servant open it.

"Well well well, I see I caught you at the right time." a feminine voice spoke.

" I am in the middle of meditation Jenny. I believe it isn't." Siegreen said.

Jenny was a member of the Holy Knights. She was 18 and hailed from the Witchery. A place that was located in the second quadrant but inaccessible to any outsiders. In the Witchery they learned of curses and different magic than the natural elements. Jenny was one of the witches who decided to leave their home and venture off outside. She was extraordinary in the dark arts and was immediately recruited by Baldron. Though this was before Siegreen himself since she was his senior. Unlike others Aras that came from the second quadrant, the ones from Witchery weren't considered Aras as they didn't have blue scales or the ability to withstand the extreme colds. They all had purple hair with eyes that showed the galaxy.

Siegreen had asked Jenny why she couldn't stand the cold but all she said was Witchery was summer year round.

" Are you ready for the games Siegreen? The first week will be the pageant and sporting events this time around and the two weeks after will be the combat portion. Last year we lost first place to Yuen when Saldur fought him," Jenny eyes lowered as she remembered that day. " I knew Yuen was a murderer but I didn't think anyone of us was ever to get on his list of bodies."

That's right thought Siegreen. They were no longer seven Holy Knights thanks to Yuen of the Storm. They were looking for a new member to recruit after last years accident. Siegreen hated Yuen for killing Saldur because Saldur was his mentor when he joined the group. He taught him how to better use his magic and different Magic's he didn't think he'd be able to use. Now that he was gone all Siegreen wanted was revenge, and he wanted it during the games.

"Baldron wants to see us so he can pick the ones who will be competing in the different sections of the games this year." Jenny said.

"Then let us go."

Jenny and Siegreen opened the doors to the banquet hall that was sectioned off only for the Holy Knights. They made their way to their seats along the wide table that everyone else sat at.

"Your late." said a sultry voice.

"I had to fetch Siegreen, if it wasn't for me he'd still be meditating in his room." said Jenny as she kicked her feet on the table.

" my apologies Lady Velm'ta. I had not meant to keep you waiting." Siegreen said as he bowed before he sat.

" No need for apologies my Siegreen. Though Jenny I'd like for you to have some table manners." Velm'ta said.

Velm'ta was an Ara. She had long black hair and dark skin like most Aras and their natural blue scales. What made her apart of the Holy Knights was that she was one of the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. She won the pageants portion every year and she was no slouch in combat. She was only 32.

" We both know that's not gonna happen." chuckled a handsome young man sitting across from Jenny.

" You know you like it Chase." Jenny said as she grinned with a slight blush.

Chase had long orange spiky hair held into a ponytail. He was Cros and had their similar traits but he couldn't control the earth like normal Cros could. Unlike other Cros Chase controlled the greenery. He used his magic in the sporting and combat section of the always wore the traditional soccer uniforms and wouldn't wear anything else. He was the same age as Jenny.

" I suppose I do Jenny." he replied with a wink.

"Enough flirting. I called you all here to discuss the players I'm choosing for each events this year." said their leader Baldron. Baldron was a handsome man with long blonde hair and light golden honey was unique in magic. He knew of none of the elemental magic, but he did know of Holy magic which was purification. Baldron was only 21 yet he was the leader of the Holy Knights. No one not even his clan members knew of his race.

"Wait are we starting the meeting now? Where's Felix?" asked Jenny.

"He won't be joining us today. He's on a very important assignment." said Baldron.

Splash!

That was all you could hear as Zuko was attacked with water from Katara. "You! I thought I made it clear I didn't ever want to see you again." Katara yelled while getting ready to send another magic attack his way.

"Katara stop! Their on our side." Bato said as he pulled Katara back from harming the young Drogon further.

Katara,Sokka and Aang looked at Bato like he'd grown a second head.

" wait their? So that guy over there is an enemy as well." Sokka asked as he narrowed his eyes in the direction of the other man that came with Bato.

" We are Drogons yes, but we are not your enemies." said Iroh as he revealed himself. He thought his nephew foolish taking off his disguise before Bato got the chance to explain why they were with him.

" He speaks the truth Sokka. They are from the Insurgency, a group of rebel's who are against what Agnimitra is attempting to do." Bato said as he held a ready to fight Katara.

" I've never heard of a them…" Sokka said slowly. He didn't trust them, but if Bato did- his father's best friend- then Sokka would see things differently.

Katara couldn't believe what was happening. She was initially ecstatic when Bato—someone they missed from home— had come by their ship with two others they thought were Aras. But then the situation did a complete 180 as 'Li' revealed himself. Katara didn't know why she reacted that way but she was happy she did.

"We can't trust them Bato. I've already been fooled by him once I won't let it happen again!" Katara said as she tried to get out of Bato strong hold.

"Hold on Katara-"

"Not you too Sokka!"

"Katara I'm not fully on board with this either, but take a moment to think about this. Those two Drogons saved dad and everyone that day including me, when our home was attacked," Sokka said as he put his hand on his sisters shoulder. " The least we could do is let them stay."

Katara gave her brother an angry look before sighing. " Fine"

Katara turned around and walked back on the ship. Aang followed after her to make sure she'd be okay.

Bato placed his hand on Sokka shoulder to get his attention. " Thank you Sokka. And I'm very proud of you taking charge like that."

" Me and my nephew thank you as well. We know it must take a lot to trust us." the older Drogon spoke up.

Sokka looked between the older and younger Drogon. " It's not a matter of trust.. I owe you and that's it." Sokka said before turning to follow after Katara and Aang.

That was a couple nights ago and Katara felt even worse than she did then. She was washing dishes after today's dinner and was too tired and emotional for her taste. She learned that Li's real name was Zuko and that the other Drogon was his Uncle named Iroh. Bato had told her last afternoon that she didn't have to like them but she did need to work with them. She agreed reluctantly but she refused to share a ship with them. She was afraid Bato trust was misplaced and that they'd attack when they were fast asleep. Her thoughts continued on Zuko, she started to frequent bumping into him and she hated it. She didn't know his deal. He always kept looking at her when he'd think she wasn't noticing and he seemed to never sleep. He was up before them all and the last to go to bed. He was such an enigma that it made her angry even further. Maybe he was planning on killing her first? She honestly couldn't blame him if that was the case considering all she's done to him since he arrived. Every time she prepared food she made sure his was terribly nasty or not enough on the plate.

"I think that dish has been washed enough Katara." joked Aang.

Katara jumped slightly at his voice since she didn't hear him near her. Then she noticed that she had been on the same dish for awhile.

" I don't know what it is Aang..well I do know what it is but I don't know how to deal with it." she said as she turned off the running hot water.

Aang couldn't help but notice the stress coming off his friend so he thought of a plan.

"Come with me Katara" Aang said holding out his hand.

Katara looked at the hand Aang held out then looked into his grey eyes.

"Sure"

Aang led Katara outside the ship and made his way towards Appa who was eating some plant life on the ground.

" hey buddy. Let's go to that one place we found." Aang said as he petted his grunted before allowing them to hop on.

"Where are we going Aang?" Katara asked as they took off.

"Someplace I'm sure that'll make you happy."

As they soared through the sky for a bit they soon stopped at a valley of flowers and wildlife. Katara had never seen something this beautiful never grew in the second quadrant except ice larkspurs...and they were carnivores and poisonous. She followed Aang after he helped her off Appa to where a pond was located.

"This is beautiful Aang..how did you find this?"she asked him in awe. Katara went over to feel the flowers and to just bask in its glory.

"Well I had been flying with Appa the other day when I got bored and we came across this valley. I knew you'd love it Katara!" Aang said with a huge smile.

Aang turned his focus away from Katara and couldn't help but notice a dark blue flower. He went over to pluck it from the ground and decided this would look really great in Katara's hair.

"Hey Aang, doesn't Appa eat plants?" she said as she noticed Appa was outside the valley borders.

"Yeah he does, I don't know why he hasn't attempted to eat them..maybe he's not hungry. But here Katara I picked this for you to put in your hair!" he said as he came over to her.

"Thank you Aang, help me place it."

Aang placed the flower into Katara's hair then looked into her deep blue eyes. Katara may have thought of this valley as beautiful but he couldn't think of anything more than her.

Katara couldn't help but notice Aang's heated gaze but also his hands were still entangled in her hair. She felt warmth rise to her cheeks and a wave of confusion.

"Um..Aang I think we should head back.. I don't feel comfortable being gone from Sokka and Bato for to long." she said as she recalled who they had as ''company''.

"Huh, oh yeah um..let's go then." Aang said as he let her go and quickly made his way towards Appa.

Katara followed him and soon they took off back to camp.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review I apprieciate the feedback!**


	21. Understanding

**Hey guys another chapter! I've been thinking on a different story I wanted to write based on a movie I watched earlier today. It'll be avatar based but in the world of that movie. I have the idea in my head and I hope you guys will enjoy when I start it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last Airbender

 **P.S I'm not quitting this**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20**_

* * *

Everything was going so well until they got back to where they were camped out at. Katara was in a happier mood until she got on their ship and saw the unspeakable.

"What in the name of La are you doing!" Katara yelled. She then felt for the water that his hands were in and froze it. She heard him grunt in pain but she didn't care in the least.

"Wait hold on-" he started but Katara wasn't going to let him finish.

" I knew not to trust you! Wait till I tell everyone that you snuck up on this ship." she said then turned to get her friends. As she was about to rush out of the ship she almost ran into Bato accompanied by her friends and Iroh.

Perfect timing she thought.

"What's happening Katara?" Bato asked worriedly.

"It's better if I show you, come on!" she said as she led them to where Zuko was. He was still frozen in place to where the ice reached his forearms.

"I told you we couldn't trust them. He snuck aboard our ship and has done who knows what." Katara said as she folded her arms across her chest.

Everyone looked between Katara and Zuko until Bato sighed.

"Dishes."he said

"What, what do you mean?" Katara asked in confusion. She expected them all to be angry and ready to fight...not this.

"I had asked Zuko to do the dishes when I saw they weren't done after you and Aang left. He was only up here to do that." Bato explained.

"Yeah Katara, I was gonna tell you when you got back but I forgot..sorry" Sokka said as he scratched the back of his head.

" You can release yourself now Zuko." Bato said.

They saw as steam had risen from the sink and Zuko rubbed his hands. His scales were slightly blue from the cold he endured.

"Um..I um..-" Katara began before being interrupted by Zuko.

"It's fine." he said before leaving the kitchen. Iroh followed after his nephew and soon Sokka and Aang left before it was only Katara and Bato were alone.

" you need to apologize to him."

"W-Why, what if he had actually been doing something?" she said but knew it was a terrible excuse.

"Katara I know you don't trust Drogons and for good reason after what happened to your mother, I don't either but those two have given me a reason to think all are not so bad." he then placed a hand on her shoulder." I get the feeling this isn't just about your hate for their kind because your less hostile around Iroh than you are around Zuko."

Bato saw as she stayed silent and he let out a sigh again.

" maybe you two have had an misunderstanding. You should find out his reasons for what he did and why he did it. You need this,he needs this and so does the group if we are to keep moving forward." he said.

Katara lowered her head in shame as she soaked in what Bato was telling her. She knew he was right,and so far Zuko really hadn't done anything bad..maybe she could try to be less hostile around him. She needed to apologize for how she'd been treating him but first she wanted his side of the story. She excused herself from Bato then made her way off the ship to search for the younger Drogon.

* * *

Zuko had made his way to a nearby lake to bathe after his uncle got done talking to him about not giving up on a friendship with Katara.

Damn that woman he thought angrily.

He was tired of how she was treating him. Yeah he hidden his identity when they first met but it's not like he did anything evil to deserve this treatment. In fact he's tried his best to let their group work and stay out of their way. It's not like he hasn't tried to make amends with her, he's just never had the opportunity. She's always around either her brother or the bald Ahmet boy.

Zuko let out a sigh as he attempted to pulled his shirt off. He stopped halfway through when he noticed the scar his father gave him. The scar ran from his abdomen all the way to the side of his neck. It was made by his father's talon when he had asked him about his mother's whereabouts. When he kept asking his father moved to his back closed his eyes as he thought of the pain on that day..the anger he now felt.

He pulled his shirt all the way off and placed his hands in the water to heat it up. When the water was to his satisfaction he reached for his pants but then heard a rustle in a nearby bush. He sniffed the air for any familiarity and was shocked to find out that he knew this scent and who it belonged to.

He retracted his claws to climb on a tree nearby him and made his way to where the person was hidden. He hung upside down from his tail on a branch that was right behind his unsuspecting guest.

"What are you doing?" he said as the person jumped off the ground.

"W-What in the name of La! You almost gave me a heart attack you jerk!" Katara yelled at him as she held her chest.

Zuko dropped from the branch and patted himself off before asking her again.

"What were you doing?"

"I-I was just looking for you so I could talk to you and apologize but then—…..oh La" she ended.

"But then what?" Zuko asked with a bit of impatience. He then noticed she wasn't looking at him directly anymore but more at midsection...oh.

The scar he thought.

She must be disgusted by it. Looks like he gave her something else to add on her list on why she doesn't like him. Zuko was getting angry at her staring and couldn't hold back his next words.

"Why the hell are you staring!" he growled.

He saw her jump at his voice and found satisfaction that he scared her but then her next words sent him into embarrassment.

" Well it's not my fault you have a great body!" Katara said before she clamped her hands over her mouth.

Zuko just stared at her in shock and couldn't utter anything more coherent than a

"What?"

Katara madly shook her head as she berated herself on being so stupid. She had to open her big mouth. His chest was amazing! She had never seen anyone with such a perfect body before, not even Jet could come close to this perfection. She noticed his huge scar but that only added on to his looks.

" I-I mean your hot not! No, your fine! Argh!," Katara turned away from Zuko so she could focus again.

"I came here because I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to see if you could truly be trusted." she said.

"I want to know why, why you trained me and your true intentions."

"My true intentions?" she heard him say softly.

"Yes. If I am to move forward with this I at least need to know if I can trust you." Katara said as she turned back around and super glued her eyes to his honey gold ones.

She half expected—really more than half expected Zuko to show his true colors, but instead he nodded his head and pointed to two rocks they could sit on.

"How about this, trust is mutual. Like you said for this to work we need to trust each other."

Katara nodded in agreement. "What do you think we should do then?"

"I tell you something you want to know and you'll tell me something I want to know." he said as he thought it over.

"How would I know if your telling the truth?" Katara asked as she crossed her arms.

She watched as Zuko lowered his head slightly for a moment before he spoke.

"You'll just have to trust me."

* * *

Sokka was at the communication terminal for the 100th time this past week. He was trying to get in touch with his father or anyone from their planet. All he ever got was static and whenever he got in touch with someone outside his father's reach no one knew of his whereabouts. He was worried not only for his father but also for his gran gran. He was glad she had left before the party but who knows what could have happened to once she left. All this not knowing anything was getting on his nerves and he slammed his fists on the terminal.

" Sokka is everything fine?" asked Bato as he was followed by Aang and Iroh.

"Y-Yeah everything is okay." he said as he straightened himself up.

"You still haven't managed to get in touch with the High Chief?" asked Bato.

"No and it's pissing me off. I don't understand and the unknown is killing me!" he yelled out.

Bato went over to the young Ara and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. " I understand how you feel.. but I know your father and everyone else is alive and well."

" Yeah Sokka! Your people are strong, remember how you all fought off the invasion. I know their okay." said Aang as he went to stand on his other side.

"How can you guys believe that?" Sokka said as he still held onto doubt.

" Because doubt leads to death. You must not doubt your loved ones." said Iroh who still stood at the threshold.

Sokka looked into the eyes of the older drogon and nodded his head in thanks.

" Your right. You guys are all right..I should believe that their safe. I just wish I could get in communication with them, ya know." Sokka said.

" You should go rest, all this worrying isn't good for a young man your age." Bato said.

"You and Aang also need to get a lot of rest for the games that start soon. I've noticed that none of you have actually done any training for the events, how exactly did you plan on competing well?" Iroh asked.

Everyone's face turned to shock as this revelation just dawned on them.

"Well Sokka is a decent fighter on our planet and one of our greatest strategist." Bato said as he scratched his chin.

"Yeah plus me and Aang should be fine." Sokka said as he puffed out his chest. " though who did you guys choose to compete when you got past security?"

"We chose my nephew Zuko to compete." Iroh said.

" I honestly think you and Aang should start training with Zuko before the games start. I've seen him practice and I can tell he is a great warrior." Bato suggested.

"My nephew is a formidable opponent back in our quadrant and is nearly unmatched, training with him will surely be beneficial." Iroh said.

Sokka grumbled at all the praise Zuko was getting and was about to open his mouth until Aang beat him to it.

"But we don't have much longer till the games start. Won't training be pointless?"

"You may not learn much in only a few days but training is and never will be pointless young Ahmet." Iroh said.

"Well it's too late now. You two will start your training tomorrow. I'll talk to Zuko about it in the morning." Bato said before taking his leave.

" well I'm going to see Katara before I go to bed." Aang said before following after Bato.

Iroh left the control room last leaving Sokka alone to think.

Sokka walked back towards the communication terminal and glided his hand over the power switch. He had it running the whole time and they still hadn't received any signals. He sighed and turned it off before leaving the room as well.

* * *

" So..how do your wings work?" Katara asked Zuko. They had been trying to get to know each other for the past thirty minutes now.

Zuko turned his neck around to where his wings would be before turning back to Katara.

"Well they're retractable and can only be used with magic. I can't fly high like most of my kind because of how my wings are." Zuko said.

"Why not, can you show me?" Katara asked.

Katara saw a small spark of light that appeared behind Zuko's back before a pair of big dark red wings formed. They were amazing but Katara could see holes through the brown of his wings.

"How did you get these?" Katara said as she rose from her seat to feel his injured wing. It felt hard and rough yet they were warm and soft where the scarring could be seen.

Zuko didn't answer for a moment because of the sudden proximity between them. He soon spoke after he collected his bearings.

"It was my punishment for questioning my father...he's also the cause for the scars along my chest and back."

"I can't believe he would do such a thing to his own son! A father's supposed to love his children and care for them. He's a terrible person." Katara said as she touched his wings with even more care.

" Why hasn't the King of Agnimitra done anything about this? I mean doesn't he care about his own people at least." Katara said.

"The Fire Dragon King? Well the king doesn't care for his people, and even if he did he couldn't go from planet to planet and better it. He has lords for planets his reign doesn't completely reach and no one cares." he said in a lower voice.

" you said your from a planet outside the Kings complete control?" Katara said as she sat down back in her spot.

" yeah…"

"I'm sorry about your dad Zuko.. do you know where your mom is?"

Katara noticed as Zuko's body went frigid and he didn't answer her. His wings retracted back into his body and his face was clouded.

"..Zuko.." Katara said in worry.

"..My father..killed my mother when I was young.." Zuko said darkly after awhile.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." Katara said as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"You couldn't have." Zuko said as he turned his head towards the river.

"Can I share something with you?" Katara asked as she touched the red scales on the back of his hand. She took notice how nice the blue and red went with each other.

"Sure you can Katara." Zuko told her.

"My mother...was killed when I was young as well." she said as she rubbed her thumb across his scales. She found it soothing as doing it held back the tears that came with speaking of her mother.

"Oh..I guess that's one thing we have in common.."

"Yeah.."

"Do you know how she died?" Zuko asked.

"My dad never talked about that day but me and my brother had overheard some soldiers talking about how she was heading towards the first quadrant when her ship was attacked by..an drogon ship." she finished softly.

"I see why you hated me and my race.. losing your mother is an understandable reason." Zuko said with a trace of sadness.

" I don't hate you."Katara said.

"You what?"

" I don't hate you. In the beginning I was really angry because I had been tricked by someone who was apart of the race who killed my mom. I had trusted you and I guess seeing that I trusted foolishly had set me off. Bato made me think about what had happened back on my planet and I honestly couldn't say you ever harmed me. In fact you taught me and protected my friends and family. If anything I owe you." Katara said.

"You don't owe me anything Katara." Zuko told her.

"Then let me apologize Zuko. I also want to start over with you and be friends." Katara said giving him a sweet smile.

" Of course. I'd love to start fresh."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! later :3**

 **Read &Review love feedback!**


	22. Days of Training

**New chapter up! It's short I know but be thankful another is out :3. We're getting closer to the games but I'm a little undecided on if I want to make chapters of their Training or just skip closer to the Games. \\_(^.^)_/. You'll see what I decide next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

* * *

 **Days of Training**

* * *

It was in the afternoon and Zuko had been training Aang and Sokka since breakfast. Zuko was tired and it wasn't because the two he was battling. He had told both of them to come at him with everything they had so he could see where they were but it was just sad. Sokka had some basic swordsman skill with his magic device but he had to many openings. Aang on the other hand was evasive and hard to hit which was good, but as soon as Zuko would strike him he'd go down and stay down for a few minutes. Their biggest problem was lack of teamwork. Sure a two on one should give the lesser an disadvantage but there was also a disadvantage to the duo as well. Zuko only had to worry about himself while they kept getting in each other's way.

" hey Aang, stop bumping into me!" Sokka said as he was out of breath. This was the fourth time he had bumped into the kid and he was tired of it.

" well if you didn't have two left feet maybe I wouldn't!" Aang said back as he dodged Zuko's fire magic.

" I don't have two left feet! Apologize to righty for that insult!"

"Not now Sokka-agh!" Aang yelled out as Zuko kicked him across the ground when he was distracted.

Everyone on the sidelines let out an 'ouch' as Aang skidded to a stop.

"keep your guard up Aang!" Zuko yelled towards the downed Ahmet boy.

"Hey uh Zuko, why haven't you pulled those Dao sabers out?" Sokka asked as he wiped his brow.

Zuko looked down towards where the blades rested around his waist before answering.

" I don't need them." He said.

" eh?! So your saying I'm unworthy of your blades! Well I'll show you!" Sokka said as he transferred his magic to his device to make a ice long sword.

Sokka charged at Zuko and swung his sword down on him. He was not surprised when Zuko sidestepped his blade but was surprised when he leaped over him and tried to kick him towards the ground.

Sokka barely had time to put up the flat side of his sword to block his kick but he did and added force to launch the airborne Zuko away from saw a nearby boulder and decided to try a battle tactic his father taught him. Sokka then charged at Zuko with a flurry of strikes that he dodged repeatedly.

Perfect Sokka thought.

He watched as Zuko backed up as planned and into the boulder. He ran his sword up towards Zuko's neck and was glad to hear the metallic noise of a 'clank'.

Zuko had drawn one of his Dao sabers to block Sokka's attack.

"Thought you didn't need them." Sokka grinned ear to ear.

Zuko 'hmph' before he pushed Sokka's blade off him with his own. He unleashed quick precise flurries that Sokka could barely dodge, let alone parry. Zuko clashed his blade with Sokka then twisted it causing him to lean forward and lose his balance. He then moved behind him before he could recover and placed his blade at his neck.

"Yield" Zuko told him.

"You first." Sokka said.

Zuko was confused by this but then he felt the cold blade against his side. He hadn't realized Sokka maneuvered his blade behind him. Both of them had a killing blow.

" Not didn't you come at me like that earlier?" Zuko questioned before he placed his blade back into its scabbard.

"I needed to test your abilities first before going all out. Basic strategy." Sokka said as he deactivated his magic device.

They both were startled as they heard the congratulations and claps from Bato and Iroh. Katara was tending to Aang who had recently awoken but was sporting a small bruise.

"Excellent training session you two. You have shown me that you are indeed a skilled warrior young Sokka. Not many could compete with Zuko and to see you survive and tie with him is something else indeed." Iroh said as he stood before them.

"Thank you Iroh." Sokka said as he bowed to him.

Iroh bowed back and walked away saying something about preparing tea.

"Truly an extraordinary performance you two. I bet your tired, why don't you come and eat what Katara has ready." He said as he led them toward where lunch was ready.

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

* * *

Aang was already eating a plate Katara had served him but he seemed sad. You could tell he was sad because Aang ears always curled downward.

Zuko sat down next to Aang after thanking Katara for his plate.

"What's wrong Aang?" Zuko asked when he sat down.

"Nothing's wrong just tired Sifu." he replied.

Zuko would have left it at that but he felt he should try to help the young one out.

"It doesn't look like it's nothing...and why do you call me Sifu?"

" You're teaching me how to fight better which makes me your student and you the teacher. It's just something the monks taught me."

"Proper respect..I see, but you don't have to call me Sifu I'm fine with Zuko."he said as he ate some of the curry.

"Nah Sifu Hotman" Aang said as he flicked a piece of meat at Zuko's forehead.

"Ah hey!" Zuko yelped out.

He was going to ask what the hell that was for but then he heard Aang laugh and decided it was pretty funny.

"I'm gonna get something to clean this up." Zuko told Aang before getting up. He noticed he hadn't even gotten the problem out of Aang but decided he'd get it at a better time.

"Wow look at you!" Katara giggled as Zuko made his way where she was preparing more food. She could see the curry juice smeared across his forehead.

"Aang thought it was funny, you got anything to clean me up?"

"Come here." Katara said as she grabbed a nearby wet rag. She grabbed Zuko's chin to steady him while she cleaned him.

" There..all..better" she said once there was nothing left.

"Thanks..um..Katara?" Zuko spoke in confusion.

He was confused because Katara hadn't let go off him. In fact she seemed unfocused and if he wasn't sure she looked to be getting closer.

"Your eyes..they're like—" Katara started to say before stopping abruptly.

"Katara you okay?" Zuko asked her a bit worried. She had a fearful look in her eyes, and he didn't know what to expect.

She suddenly let go of him—he hadn't noticed her hard grip until after—and backed up a few spaces before turning to run away.

"Katara wait!" Zuko yelled after her.

Zuko watched her run away and soon she was out of sight. He stood there for a moment in utter confusion until Aang came up to him.

"What happened Zuko?" he asked worriedly. Aang didn't see what transpired but he heard Zuko yell for Katara.

"I don't know. Katara was saying something about my eyes then she just left."

"I'll go check on her." Aang said. He was about to head off but then he heard Zuko say he'd come with.

"No, if Katara reacted like that there must be something about you. It's best I go and see." Aang told him.

He could see the protest in Zuko's eyes and beat him to the punch.

" I'll tell you about it after. Think of Katara."

That seemed to have got him and he went to go sit back down with a grumble.

"I'll be back Sifu Hotman!" Aang said before heading off.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **please Read & Review I appreciate the feedback :3**


	23. Captured

**Hey sorry the chapter is late. I've been busy the past week so eh.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last Airbebder

* * *

 _ **Captured**_

* * *

It wasn't until the morning did Aang tell Zuko about what happened with Katara. Well tell is not the right word Zuko would use as Aang basically told him he'd have to confront Katara himself.

"She wouldn't tell me Zuko. You need to speak with her yourself." Aang said before leaving. It was almost time for training.

Zuko had tried that of course but apparently that wasn't on Katara's agenda. Every time he'd get close to her she'd find a way to leave the scene before he could speak. It was aggravating to say the least and it totally didn't make sense. Wasn't their relationship getting better? Hadn't they started a fresh slate? All these questions were roaming around in his he—

SMACK

That was the sound of Sokka's fist impacting against Zuko's face.

"Oops sorry, I thought you'd block that." Sokka apologized as he rushed over to Zuko's body. He held out his hand to help him up.

"What was that anyways?You seem unfocused." Sokka said.

Zuko grabbed his outstretched hand and hauled himself up.

"It's nothing. You just surprised me."

"That's Iceseal shit. Like I'd gotten that lucky before...you're bleeding by the way. You should go see Katara."

Zuko reached for where he felt the warm liquid and was a bit surprised that Sokka could see that he was bleeding considering it was on his dark red scales.

"I'm fine. Anyways you and Aang are first priority."

Sokka merely shrugged his shoulders and got back into fighting position. Aang was behind Zuko with his wind staff as they prepared to flank him. It was a maneuver Iroh and Bato had gone over with them to try against Zuko. It was effective but wasn't easy.

Zuko brought up his Dao sabers and beckoned at them to 'bring it'.

Katara watched as her brother and Aang continuously charged at Zuko. They were better than they were the first time they fought him because they were more in sync and followed each other lead.

Doesn't mean Zuko was a pushover, not at all. He held his own nicely and fought with refined and sharp skills. She couldn't help but stare and admire his martial art prowess, it was truly a sight.

As she continued to watch their training Katara couldn't help but think about what happened not too long ago. She felt guilty that she left Zuko like that after dinner with not even an explanation. She didn't know what came over her. First she was looking into his eyes but then all of a sudden she started seeing visions when she was young...she saw her mother and it appeared they were out in was so great until their ship was invaded by an Agnimitra ship that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

Her mother had hid her away in a closet out of view from the Drogons that were heading in their direction. Once they got to her mother they beat her and took her away. Katara could see the face of one of the Drogons and she would never forget his cold golden eyes. Katara had to leave Zuko before she did something she'd regret.

Apparently she had been zoning out for too long as she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

" um Katara.. a little help."

There stood Zuko who had a few cuts on his arms and a dark mark across his cheek. Katara hadn't answered right away as she turned her focus on her brother and Aang who didn't look much better but even worse. She mentally sighed at the work ahead of her.

Sokka stood watch around their camp in look out for anyone who looked suspicious. He and Aang were both healed by Katara first and Zuko said that training was over for today. That left him with nothing to do other than keep watch. He hated doing this because there was never anyone coming here which made this pointless.

"Man I'm bored." he said as he started to pick his nose. He started heading a bit further away from camp to explore a bit.

Suddenly he heard faint sounds coming from the other side of the nearby foliage. He went to investigate and found on the other side was a cliff and a river below it.

He was shocked to see people on the river bank training in magic and martial arts.

What confused him even further however was that they didn't look like men but they had curves unlike men and bosoms as well. They wore cool sleek armor and helmets that looked like fish bowls.

"Wow.." Sokka said.

"Wow indeed." said another voice.

Sokka nearly jumped out of his scales as he turned around to face the sneak but all he soon saw was darkness.

"Chief I've found some creep watching us!"

Suddenly all the action at the bottom of the river bank came to a stop.

"Bring him."

It was Zuko's turn to get healed once Aang left them to go feed Appa. Half of Katara wanted to explain to Zuko what was wrong while the other half wanted to hide in a hole and never come out. He sat down near her like Aang did for treatment. Katara had healed all of the cuts she could see but when she got near the one on his face she nearly froze.

This was like the position they were in last night. Only they were sitting this time. Katara couldn't help but get nervous, she was glad Zuko's eyes were closed or she wouldn't know what to do.

"Zuko.." she said at nearly a whisper.

"Yea?" he said as he opened one eye.

" I'm sorry..about last night.."

She could see the shocked expression on his face as he heard her apology. This time when she looked into his eyes she didn't shy away or see any visions.

" Katara, what happened? I accept your apology but I have too know what made you react to me like that...I had thought we started over."

"We have...it's just that I saw something disturbing..and I couldn't handle it." she said with hesitation.

"You don't have to tell me if you if you don't want to. I was worried that maybe you didn't want to make this friendship work. I'm just glad that wasn't the case."

" I'm sorry I made you feel that way..but your right, I'm not exactly sure I want to talk about it just yet." she told him.

They both stopped what they were doing when Iroh came to them in a rushed state.

"Lady Katara, I'm afraid we have some upsetting news. Your brother is missing."

It was dark and the air felt warm. He felt light headed and slightly woozy. He tried to remember what last happened but his head kept throbbing in pain. Was I hit? he thought. He tried to move from where he was but soon found he was restricted by cold chains.

"It's pointless to try and move" said a voice. It sounded robotic and sorta masculine. Sokka turned his head in the direction the voice came from but couldn't see anything but darkness.

" Who are you?" he said in a voice to sound stronger than he felt.

" I'll ask the questions here," said the voice.

"You spied on my team members as we were training and I need to know why. Who are you?"

"H-Hey I wasn't spying! I didn't even know you were there. I'm camped out nearby and I accidentally came upon you guys. I'm Sokka by the way."

"Wait Sokka? As in High Chief Hakoda's son?"

"Yeah…?" He was confused that the voice knew who he was.

Am I that famous? Better yet is that a good thing or bad thing?

"Sokka it's me Suki." said the voice as soon as the lights came on. Suki soon took off her black helmet and her voice went from distorted to her normal feminine one.

" Suki! What the hell! I'm so confused." This completely blew his mind. He hadn't been expecting to see her of all people here. Suki was from a noble family of the first quadrant, only reason Sokka knew her was because everytime he went to his father's banquets with foreigners she'd be there with her grandfather and mother. She always dressed ladylike but seeing her garbed in this dark green sleek suit was something else. Now that he thought about it he was wondering where she was during the attack on his home planet.

"How are you here Sokka? Don't you know this planet is holding the Magic Games."

"Well yeah. Me and Katara are here to get to Oma. Apparently we had to sign up for the games first to do so."

"Oh, they recently added that rule. They needed more competitors or whatever. Why are you headed to Oma?" Suki asked.

"Our planet was attacked by Drogons and my dad sent me and Katara with a boy named Aang here for safety...though I'm not sure on that anymore."

"Why not?"

"Why hide from our enemies when we could bring the fight to them. At first I was okay with dad's plan considering what we had that Agnimitra wanted but if they wanted was so powerful then we could use it against them."

"What do you mean Sokka? What do you guys have?" Suki asked.

"Do you know anything about the Rings?"

Aang sat high in one of the big trees overlooking the encampment that they thought Sokka was in. Aang was first to arrive to the area as he took off on his glider. He started to access the area for any enemies to inform his soon to arrive friends.

Aang soon heard a faint rustle sound come from a nearby branch behind him. His body tensed and he leapt to another branch when he heard a whistling sound shoot out towards him.

"Damn it. I missed" said an distorted voice.

"Who's there!" Aang said.

"I was hoping to catch another creep as silently as possible again but I guess not."

The voice soon made itself known by coming out from their hiding spot.

"You will surrender willingly or be restrained."

"W-What I haven't done anything!..yet" Aang said the last part in a whisper.

"Why are you here?"

"For our friend you took. Just give him back and we'll leave."

"So there's more of you. Well this will help things."

Aang soon saw something he didn't think was possible. The person soon split up into five different versions of themselves.

"What in the.."

"It's clone magic. I'll have them scout the rest of your friends." the mystery person said before the clones split off in different directions.

Before Aang knew what was coming there was a flurry of blades thrown in his direction. He used his Air magic to dodge them and twirled his glider to channel his magic to knock her off the tree.

When his opponent fell off Aang almost celebrated until he saw them swing off the one tree branch below and launch at him.

He barely dodged the attack and proceeded to get some distance away from his attacker. But as he leapt away he felt something hook around his ankle and pull him down.

"Ugh!" he said as he landed roughly. Before he could try to raise himself, he felt the wire tug on his leg and drag him along the tree.

He could see his attacker on a branch higher than him with their arm out with a line that was pulling his restraint.

Aang called upon his magic to cut the line and flipped into the air onto a branch parallel to his foe.

"You've got tricks I see," the distorted voice spoke," I must admit I haven't seen that type of magic before. You don't look like the Ara I caught or a Cros are you from?"

"My name is Aang,I'm from the third quadrant. I'm an Ahmet." Aang said with pride.

"An Ahmet huh..I've read about what happened to the third quadrant. I thought there was no survivors."

Aang could detect disbelief in their voice and it kinda made him mad.

"I survived, and I'm sure I'm not alone."

"No need to get offended. But since you told me who you were I might as well return the courtesy."

Aang watched as the mask came off to reveal a light skinned woman with sharp green eyes.

"Your a woman!" Aang shrieked.

"Yes and my name is Terra." Terra laughed out at Aang's reaction.

"Don't think I'm a push over now...or you'll regret it." she said as she pulled out two electrical batons.

Aang could see that she wasn't threatening him but only insuring a promise.

Don't be afraid young Aang

' Najam?'Aang thought as he was surprised to hear him again.

Yes it is me. I will assist you in this fight.

'But how?'

As soon as Aang asked that question he felt a surge of magic flow through his body. He watched as a white glow left the ring and spread throughout his body.

"What in the?" Terra said as she was confused on what was happening to the boy.

She knew something was about to go down once the boy Aang stance changed into a fighting one.

"Let's see what you're made of." Terra said before jumping at him.

* * *

 **The battle between Aang and Terra is next! how will the rest fair.**

 **find out next time(hopefully soon)**


End file.
